Amor de Colegio
by mary-loki
Summary: Nami se muda de Villa Cocoyashi y se va a otro lugar, ahi comenzará una nueva vida, en un nuevo colegio y nueva casa. Ella piensa que todos los hombre son iguales por eso no quiere tener ningun tipo de relacion, pero ahi conocerá a un chico llamado Zoro.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece CAP: 1

Una chica de cabello naranja corto, figura esbelta y muy linda dormía en su cama placidamente, como hacía tiempo no hacía, pero el incesante ruido de su despertador no la dejaba seguir durmiendo, resignada se levantó y se fijó en la hora, al ver la hora que le indicaba su despertador, pegó un grito que se escuchó por toda la casa.

-Ahhhhhhh!- gritó la chica mientras se metía en el baño para darse una ducha rápida. Al terminar de bañarse se colocó el uniforme del nuevo colegio al que asistiría, aunque a ella no le gustaba mucho aquel uniforme, bajó rápidamente las escaleras y fue al comedor donde tomó rápidamente su desayuno.

Ahí se encontró con su hermana Nojiko, una chica muy linda, de cabellos azulados cortos al igual que el de su hermana y también se encontraba su madre Belle-mere una mujer de edad pero hermosa.

-Otra vez te levantas tarde Nami- le dijo su hermana Nojiko, viendo como su hermana comía apresurada su desayuno.

-Nami espero que no hagas lo mismo aquí que en Cocoyashi- le dijo su madre. Nami, su hermana y su madre acababan de mudarse, ellas provenían de Villa Cocoyashi, pero por un problema tuvieron que mudarse a Villa Cobashi. Hoy sería su primer día de clase en su nuevo colegio y llegaría tarde.

Nami corría por las calles tratando de llegar a tiempo a la escuela, ya al llegar ahí, se dirigió a la oficina del director quien le indicó cuál sería su salón. Una vez terminó de hablar con el director se dirigió al salón, ahí tocó la puerta y le abrió el profesor.

-Quién es usted señorita?- preguntó un hombre de unos 42 años, no muy alto, un poco gordo y de cabello negro con algunas canas.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Nami y soy la nueva alumna- le dijo Nami al profesor.

-Oh! Pase, pase- le dijo haciéndole seña para que entrara. Nami hizo caso y entró.

-Muy bien todos presten atención!- dijo el profesor. En ese momento todos los chicos que estaban hablando posaron su mirada sobre Nami, en especial los chicos quienes se babeaban, ella simplemente los ignoraba pensando en lo repugnantes que se veían asi babeandose- bien ella es nueva, por favor presentese- dijo dirigiendose a Nami.

-Mucho gusto, soy Nami Okamura- dijo en un tono algo cortante.

-Bien señorita Okamura, sientese junto a la señorita Nefertari- dijo y le indicó en donde era.

Nami se dirigió a su asiento y se sentó en él, todos los chicos la miraban aun babeandose pero ella simplemente los ignoraba como siempre lo hacía. A ella no le interesaba tener una relación, si los hombres son todos iguales, solo te quieren para una cosa: sexo, además de ser infieles y unos idiotas. Una chica de cabello celeste, largo atado en una coleta alta, dejando caer unos mechones a los costados de su rostro le habló.

-Mucho gusto, soy Vivi Nefertari- dijo la chica sonriéndole.

-Hola, soy Nami Okamura- dijo con el mismo tono de cuando se presentó ante la clase.

Las clases pasaron lentamente hasta que la hora del receso llegó. Nami se encontraba en el patio sentada en una banca comiendo un emparedado, cuando sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella.

-Hola- saludó nuevamente Vivi.

-Hola- dijo Nami mientras seguía comiendo su emparedado.

-Puedo almorzar contigo?- preguntó Vivi.

-Ahh, cómo quieras- dijo en un suspiro, si le decía que no, no dejaría de molestarla entonces optó por decirle que si.

Vivi se sentó junto a ella y sacó su almuerzo y comenzó a comerlo.

-Oye de donde vienes?- le preguntó animadamente Vivi.

-De Cocoyashi- le contestó- y tu?- volvió a decir Nami. Intentaría ser un poco más social. No es que no lo fuera pero primero tenía que conocer en la gente que conocía y luego y si les caía bien sería como siempre era.

-Yo soy de Arabasta, pero por el trabajo de mis padres tuve que mudarme aquí- dijo recordando los momentos que vivió en Arabasta- oye quieres que te muestre el colegio?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien- dijo Nami levantándose al igual que Vivi. Vivi y Nami caminaban por las instalaciones del colegio. Vivi le mostraba cada una de ellas mientras hasta que se toparon con un grupo de chicas. Nami accidentalmente chocó con una chica de cabello negro con unos reflejos medios azulados, moreno y muy bonita.

-Oye niña, ten más cuidado!- le gritó enfadada la chica.

-Oye no fue solo mi culpa, en parte también es tuya!- se defendió Nami.

-Pero como te atreves a hablarme asi, no sabes quién soy?- le dijo enfadada la chica.

-Pues debería saberlo?- le volvió a decir Nami.

-Yo soy la hija del director de esta escuela, Nico Robin- le dijo con aire superior.

-Pues me alegro por ti- dijo Nami enfadándose cada vez más con aquella chica.

-Ya Robin, cálmate!- le dijo un chico de cabellos verdes corto, cuerpo atlético, muy guapo.

-Pero Zoro amor…-decía Robin.

-No fue nada Robin, ambas chocaron, ambas tienen la culpa- decía metiéndose en la conversación un chico de cabello negro, con una sonrisa en los labios que siempre está alegre.

-No te metas Luffy!- exclamó Robin.

Un chico de cabello rubio algo largo lacios, cuerpo atlético, una paleta en su boca se acercó a Nami de una forma seductora y le dijo…

-Oye hermosa, cómo te llamas?- le preguntó.

-Eso a ti no te interesa- dijo Nami tomando la mano de Vivi y llevándosela. Ya una vez lejos de aquel grupo Nami soltó a Vivi y le preguntó.

-Vivi quienes eran ellos?- preguntó Nami con algo de curiosidad.

-Ellos son los chicos más populares de toda la escuela, son: Roronoa Zoro, el de cabello verde, Nico Robin, la hija del director y novia de Zoro es una pesada y vanidosa, Monkey D. Luffy, el de cabello negro siempre está alegre y Otani Sanji, el de cabello rubio y aspirante a chef profesional- terminó de decir con un leve sonrojo al pronunciar el nombre del último.

-Ahhh- dijo simplemente Nami sin notar el sonrojo de Vivi. Ella a veces puede ser algo distraída.

El que más llamó su atención fue ese tal Zoro, no sabía por qué pero ese chico le hizo sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido, algo que ella desconocía pero que quizás pronto descubriría.

El timbre que indicaba el regreso a clases había sonado. Vivi tomó la mano de Nami y la llevó al salón. Ya en el salón entró el profesor de Biología y empezó con su larga y un aburrida clase ( a mi me gusta Biología pero a veces puede ser algo aburrido jejeje)

Todos los alumnos del salón se encontraban demasiados aburridos con la clases, algunos hasta se habían quedado dormidos. Uno de esos chicos se encontraba en su banco observando su cuaderno sumido en sus pensamientos, era Zoro quien pensaba en la chica con la que habían topado él y sus amigos durante el receso. Esa chica era muy linda, pero lo que más le gustó de ella fue su carácter, nunca antes nadie le había hablado asi a Robin, todos en la escuela la respetaban por ser la hija del director. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre que indicaba el fin de clases. Todos se levantaron y se fueron retirando.

Él se dirigía a la salida cuando su novia se acercó a él y lo besó furtivamente en los labios.

-Hola amor, nos vamos juntos?- preguntó Robin colgada del cuello de Zoro.

-Claro- le contestó él y luego la volvió a besar en los labios. Ambos chicos se fueron.

Nami y Vivi estaban en la salida y vieron la escena de Zoro y Robin besándose. Nami sintió deseos de vomitar.

-Oye Nami quieres ir a tomar un helado?- le preguntó Vivi.

-No puedo, debo ayudar a mi madre a desempacar algunas cosas que aun no hemos desempacado.

-Está bien otro día será- dijo Vivi y luego inició el rumbo a su casa.

Nami se fue por el lado contrario al que se fue Vivi. Una vez llegó a su casa, ayudó a a su madre y a su hermana a terminar de desempacar, luego cenó, hizo su tarea y luego se fue a dormir, mañana tendría que madrugar para ir a la escuela…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2:Una apuesta

Ya era de mañana y Nami aun no se levantaba, seguía en su cama tapada hasta la cabeza, escuchando el ensordecedor ruido que emitía su despertador, y como cada mañana debía resignarse y levantarse.

Se dirigió al baño, se cepilló los dientes, el cabello, se colocó el uniforme y bajó a desayunar. Ahí se encontró con su hermana mayor Nojiko.

-Buenos días- saludó Nami, sentándose en la mesa, dispuesta a comer su desayuno.

-Hasta que te levantas- le dijo Nojiko- tu despertador hace rato que estaba sonando- le decía mientras también se sentaba en la mesa para desayunar.

-No me lo recuerdes- decía Nami mientras tomaba jugo de naranja- odio ese maldito ruido- decía terminando su desayuno.

-Jajaja- se rió su hermana- vamos Nami solo te faltan un par de años para terminar la escuela y después si quieres entras en la universidad y luego formar una familia o puedes pasar el resto de tu vida, acostada en la cama, sin hacer nada y quedar como una vaca- decía divertida Nojiko.

-Ja ja que graciosa- decía Nami, tomando su bolso y dirigiendose a la puerta- ya me voy, adios!- dijo y se fue.

Caminaba por las calles de Villa Cobashi, aun le quedaba algo de tiempo asi que no se apuraría en ir a la escuela. Ya se encontraba en la esquina de la escuela y en la entrada puso divisar a Vivi, quien al verla se dirigió a ella.

-Buenos días Nami- le saludaba animadamente Vivi.

-Buenos días- respondió ella sin muchos ánimos.

-Ven entremos que ya tocará el timbre para clases- decía Vivi tomando la mano de Nami y entrando en la escuela.

Un grupo de chicos se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela mirando la escena en la que Nami era llevada por Vivi dentro de la escuela.

-Oigan no creen que la nueva es linda?- decía Sanji con corazones en los ojos- creo que estoy enamorado- siguió diciendo Sanji.

-Siempre dices lo mismo- le dijo Zoro- lo dices cada vez que ves a una chica que te guste- continuó diciendo.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Sanji- ella es diferente, vieron como me ignoró ayer- dijo recordando- eso significa que será un reto conquistarla y a mi me gustan mucho los retos- le decía a sus amigos Sanji.

-Zoro tiene razón Sanji, siempre es lo mismo, lo haces con todas las chicas- le dijo a Sanji, Luffy- pero también tiene razón Sanji, esa chica es muy bonita- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tu piensas Zoro? Te parece linda?- preguntó Sanji.

-mmm…puede ser- dijo Zoro.

-Oh cierto no puedes hablar de chicas tu, porque si se entera tu noviecita te irá mal!- decía Sanji riendose- además siempre haces lo que ella te pide- siguió diciendo.

-Ya cállate Sanji!- le dijo Zoro furioso.

-Pero es verdad Zoro, siempre le haces caso a lo que te dice, es como si ella te controlara, siempre que te decimos de salir juntos, se aparece tu novia y dice que ya tienen planes- decía Luffy.

-Ella a mi no me controla!- dijo Zoro estallando en furia.

-Pues no pareciera- decía Sanji- si es cierto demuéstralo, hoy ustedes dos tenían una cita, cierto?- Zoro asintió levemente con la cabeza- bueno dile que no puedes ir, que tienes planes con nosotros- dijo Sanji.

-Está bien, lo haré- decía Zoro resignado.

Pronto el timbre de ingreso a clases sonó, todos los alumnos entraron a clases, dejando el patio vacío y en silencio.

Nami se encontraba en su banco, con el lápiz en la mano escuchando la aburrida clase de matemática que el profesor estaba dando, ella ni siquiera prestaba atención a la clase, se encontraba cansada anoche no había podido dormir bien y no sabía por qué, asi que apoyó sus brazos en el banco y su cabeza en ellos y se dispuso a dormir un rato.

Robin, quien se encontraba en la misma clase que Nami, vio como ella se acomodaba para dormir, entonces, para vengarse de lo que le había hecho ayer, se levantó de su banco y llamó la atención del profesor.

-Profesor- llamaba Robin.

-Qué sucede señorita?- preguntó el profesor.

-Lo que pasa es que la señorita Okamura está durmiendo en su clase- dijo mientras señalaba a Nami. El profesor se acercó a Nami y le dijo…

-Señorita Okamura- llamó el profesor pero no recibió respuesta, volvió a repetir lo que dijo pero otra vez no había recibido respuesta, ya enojado gritó…

-Okamura!!- gritó a lo que Nami se despertó sobresaltada.

-Q-qué sucede?- preguntó Nami fregándose los ojos, luego al abrirlos vio a su profesor extremadamente enfadado frente a ella y a todos los del salón observándola.

-Salga de mi clase!- espetó enfadado.

Nami se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió afuera, luego vio como Robin la miraba y sonreía y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que fue ella había sido quien le dijo al profesor de que ella se había dormido en su clase. Ya se las cobraría, no iba a permitir que esa le haga eso, ya pensaría en algo.

Salió del salón, pero pensó que sería aburrido quedarse ahí parada sola asi que pensó en ir a dar un paseo por la escuela.

Caminaba por los desiertos pasillos de la escuela, no había nadie, excepto ella, pues claro todos deberían estar en clases. Iba distraída y chocó con alguien, ella cayó al suelo.

-Ouch!- se quejó Nami- fíjate por donde caminas- dijo enojada.

-Jejeje lo siento- se disculpaba un chico de cabello negro. Nami levantó su vista y vio que era el mismo chico de ayer. El chico le extendió la mano para ayudarla y ella lo aceptó dudosa. Una vez levantad del suelo, dijo…

-Quién eres?- preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-Soy Monkey D. Luffy, pero dime solo Luffy- dijo sonriente el chico.

-Ah- dijo solamente ella.

-Y tu cómo te llamas?- preguntó mirandola a los ojos aun con su sonrisa.

-Nami Okamura- le respondió con poca confianza.

-Lindo nombre- le dijo Luffy. A Nami le apareció un leve sonrojo- y qué haces aquí?- le preguntó.

-Eso no te importa- le contestó ella.

-Te sacaron de clases?- dijo deduciendo lo que había pasado con Nami- a mi también jejeje por quedarme dormido- decía animadamente Luffy. Éste chico no parecía malo, es más Nami pensaba que le podría llegar a caer bien.

-Mmm…- dijo Nami. En eso el timbre del receso sonó y todos los alumnos salieron. Sanji y Zoro se acercaron a Luffy.

-Hey Luffy!- le dijo Sanji- qué haces aquí y con ésta preciosura?- dijo mientras miraba a Nami de arriba abajo, ella solo lo miró con mala cara.

-Me la encontré cuando me echaron de clases- dijo Luffy.

-Ah- dijo Zoro, mientras disimuladamente miraba a Nami. En eso se acercan a ellos Robin, quien se cuelga de Zoro y le da un beso en los labios, Nami la miró con enfado.

-Zoro qué haces aquí?- preguntó Robin- y con ésta…chica?- dijo mirando a Nami despectivamente.

Nami se encontraba realmente enfadada con esa maldita hija del director, estaba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, ya no aguantaba más estar ahí sin hacer nada mientras ella la miraba de esa manera tan despectiva.

-Oye tienes algún problema conmigo?- preguntó Nami a Robin bastante enojada.

-No, es solo que…- decía mientras la miraba de arriba abajo- estás algo fea- decía Robin riendose. Eso fue suficiente, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Nami se acercaba a ella dispuesta a darle su merecido, pero fue detenida por Zoro.

-Déjame!- le decía Nami a Zoro.

-No!- le contestó él- no te acerques a mi novia- decía con el ceño levemente fruncido Zoro.

-Grrr…- dijo y se fue de ahí y se encontró con Vivi.

Ambas chicas se fueron al patio para comer su almuerzo. Nami seguía enfadada. Los chicos se habían quedado solos con Robin.

-Oye Robin por qué le dijiste esas cosa?- preguntó Zoro a su novia.

-Qué? La defenderás?- le dijo enfadada Robin.

-No, pero no debiste decirle esas cosas, la provocaste y si yo no hubiera estado te hubiera golpeado- dijo mientras pensaba "debí haber dejado que lo haga, se lo merecía" lo pensaba inconscientemente.

-Lo siento, mi amor, no volverá a suceder- "Si claro", se decía en su mente.

-Ah otra cosa más- decía Zoro- hoy no saldré contigo, quedé en salir con ellos- decía Zoro mientras señalaba a Luffy y Sanji.

-Qué?!- explotó Robin- lo he estado planeando todo el fin de semana y ahora me dices que no, que te irás con ellos!- decía furiosa Robin.

-Si- contestó Zoro.

-Grrr…- dijo y se fue enfadada. Los chicos ahora se habían quedado solos.

-Bien hecho Zoro- le decía Sanji dandole una palmadita en la espalda.

-Cambiemos de tema- dijo Zoro.

-Claro- dijo Sanji- no vieron las piernas de esa chica- dijo recordando a Nami.

-De quien de Nami?- preguntó Luffy.

-Asi que, que asi se llama- decía Sanji.

-Si- dijo Luffy- es bonita, no?- dijo Luffy y Sanji asintió con la cabeza y Zoro simplemente se quedó callado, pero para sus adentros pensaba igual que Luffy y Sanji.

-Oigan hagamos una apuesta- decía Sanji.

-Una apuesta?- preguntaron Zoro y Luffy.

-Si, el primero que consiga conquistar a la hermosura de Nami, podrá comer todo lo que quiera toda la semana en un restaurante y los otros dos que no lo consigan deberán pagar todo lo que coma al ganador- dijo Sanji con una sonrisa.

-Todo lo que quiera?- dijo Luffy- yo acepto- dijo con una sonrisa, además Nami le había parecido una chica muy linda y le gustaría hacerla su novia.

-Yo, nose…- decía Zoro, recordando a Robin.

-Vamos Zoro, Robin no vale la pena, pero Nami si, ella es un reto, en cambio, tu a penas le pediste Robin que fuera tu novia, ella al instante te dijo que si, no hiciste ningún esfuerzo, en cambio Nami te hará sudar la gota gorda- decía Sanji tratando de convencer a su amigo- además deberías terminar con esa pesada, ni siquiera tu la aguantas- decía.

-Está bien lo haré, pero lo de terminar con Robin, lo pensaré- decía Zoro comenzando a caminar ya que el timbre para entrar a clases de nuevo, había sonado…

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3:Comenzando la apuesta

Las clases siguieron normalmente, y cuando digo normalmente digo aburridas y lentas. Una vez finalizadas las clases, Nami comenzó a caminar por el enorme patio para luego cruzar la puerta de salida e irse de ese infierno.

En su trayecto hacia la salida, un chico rubio de ojos profundos se le puso en frente.

-Hola linda- saludó el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-mmm…hola- dijo indiferente Nami- eh…quién eres?- volvió a preguntar ella, no conocía a ese chico pero se le hacía familiar.

-No me conoces?- dijo sorprendido, todas las chicas de la escuela lo conocían y querían estar con él a todo momento- es comprensible eres nueva aca y no sabes quienes son los más populares, pues mi nombre es Sanji- dijo.

-Ah si ya recuerdo Vivi me dijo tu nombre- dijo ella recordando- bueno que quieres?- dijo volviendo a su antiguo tono.

-Calma linda Nami, tranquilízate que no te morderé- dijo divertido y Nami solo hacía una mueca- dime linda no querrías venir conmigo a tomar algo y luego podemos divertirnos- dijo Sanji mirandola seductoramente.

-mmm…déjame pensarlo- dijo mientras se acercaba a él seductoramente y Sanji en sus pensamientos se decía "si!, es mía". Nami se acercó lo suficiente a él y luego le dijo- No!- dijo y se fue caminando hacia la salida.

Sanji quedó estupefacto ante la respuesta, ninguna chica se le había negado, nunca! Pero luego una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza "Eres difícil Nami pero no te resistirás a mi durante mucho tiempo" dijo y luego él también se fue.

Mientras tanto Luffy estaba con Zoro, ellos caminaban por la calle juntos, mientras Luffy hablaba Zoro solo escuchaba, bah ni eso hacía estaba perdido en sus pensamientos…

-"Ahh pero como pude aceptar esa apuesta! Fui un tonto! Yo tengo novia!"- se decía- "a quién engañas?"- dijo de pronto una voz-"quien eres?" tu conciencia"- le contestó la voz- "a quien engaño de que?"tu sabes, a quien engañas con eso de que quieres a Robin y qué es tu novia, déjala es un estorbo "cállate tu no sabes que es lo que siento por ella" claro que lose, soy tu y no es amor exactamente lo que sientes "ah mejor cállate!" no, tu solo necesitabas a alguien que satisfaga tus deseos "tu que sabes" ya te lo dije soy tu baka y se que es lo que sientes "nose para que te escucho si nada de eso es verdad" tu sabes muy bien que si lo es, deja Robin ya me aburrí de ella y si quieres a alguien quien satisfaga tus deseos porque no ganas ésta apuesta y conquistas a Nami? "Nami?" si, es que no la viste! Es una diosa "quizás tengas razón" claro que la tengo "entonces Nami, eh?" si, pero ten cuidado, no te vayas a enamorar de ella- eso fue lo último que su conciencia le dijo y luego desapareció.

-Oye Zoro, ya me voy, adios!- dijo Luffy y se fue.

-mmm…adios- dijo y luego él también se fue a su casa.

Nami se encontraba en su casa, más exactamente en su cuarto, estaba sentada en su escritorio haciendo la tarea. Luego escuchó que llamaban a su puerta…

-Adelante!- dijo ella. Por la puerta entró su hermana mayor, Nojiko.

-Nami- dijo ella haciendo que Nami se fijara en ella- recuerda que mañana viene a casa nuestro primo Ussop y tenemos que ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto- dijo su hermana.

-Si, si, si ya lo se- dijo Nami.

-Ah y se quedará un par de mese o quizás hasta finalizar el año asique ya lo inscribimos en tu escuela, su padre pagará las cuotas- dijo finalizando Nojiko.

-En mi escuela?- preguntó Nami- ah entonces no lo soportaré solo aquí sino que también en la escuela- dijo largando un suspiro de fastidio.

Luego Nojiko se fue. Luego de unos minutos su hermana la llamó diciendo que bajara a cenar.

-Ya voy!- dijo Nami con fastidio y bajó a cenar. Luego de cenar subió a su cuarto se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente….

Nami como siempre apresurada se daba una ducha rápida, se vestía, desayunaba y se iba maldiciendo porque llegaría tarde.

Una vez en la entrada, Nami se encontró con Vivi, quien le sonrió y le dijo un muy amable "Hola".

-Hola!- saludó alegre como siempre Vivi.

-Hola- saludó ella, con una sonrisa. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a Vivi y ahora le caía bien, ahora si la consideraba una amiga.

-Ven entremos!- dijo Vivi y tomó la mano de Nami y se la llevó corriendo al interior de la escuela. Ambas corrían, bah en realidad Nami era arrastrada por Vivi pero ya se había acostumbrado pero mientras corrían chocaron con alguien…

-Auch!- dijeron Nami y Vivi que cayeron al suelo.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención- se disculpó una chica de cabello rubio que se levantaba del suelo.

-NO, fue nuestra culpa, nosotras corríamos- decía Vivi algo apenada.

-Corríamos?- dijo Nami levantando una ceja- más bien dicho yo era arrastrada y tu corrías- dijo Nami mirando a su amiga.

-Jeje lo siento- dijo Vivi luego miró a la chica con la que habían chocado- mucho gusto soy Vivi Nefertari y ella es Nami Okamura- dijo presentando a ambas.

-Oye se presentarme!- dijo Nami.

-Lo siento de nuevo- dijo Vivi- y tu cómo te llamas?- preguntó Vivi con una sonrisa.

-Soy Kaya Okamura- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Okamura?- preguntó Vivi ese apellido le sonaba, le recordaba a alguien, no podía ser ella era…- ah tu eres la hermana de…- pero una voz la interrumpió.

-Kaya- decía un chico rubio corriendo hacia ella- oye niña no te tenías que haberte ido asi, acabas de recuperarte!- le reclamaba el chico.

-Lo siento Sanji- dijo apenada Kaya.

-Ah… pero ya te encontré- dijo Sanji, luego miró que su hermana estaba con Nami y otra chica que no conocía. Vivi al verlo voltear hacia ellas se sonrojó pero esta vez Nami lo notó y se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica.

-Oh linda Nami!- dijo Sanji acercándose a Nami- ahora si aceptarás salir conmigo?- preguntó Sanji. Ésta vez ella debía contestar que si ya que Zoro y Luffy se acercaban a ellos y si le decía que no quedaría en ridículo ante ellos.

-NO- dijo Nami. Esto hizo que Sanji cayera al suelo "no otra vez no" decía Sanji para sus adentros. Esto había sido escuchado por Zoro y Luffy quienes reían para sus adentros.

-Hola- saludó Luffy llegando hasta ellos.

-Hola-solo se limitó a decir Zoro y luego miró de reojo a Nami, su conciencia tenía razón era muy linda y esas piernas Oh por Dios que era lo que estaba pensando! Pero quizás sea mejor dejar a Robin y quedarme con ella, se decía Zoro en sus pensamientos.

-Veo que encontraste a Kaya- decía Luffy.

-Si- dijo Sanji.

-Ya te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Luffy a Kaya.

-Si- dijo ella. Le caían muy bien los amigos de su hermano, exceptuando a una persona que en éste momento venía corriendo hacia ellos.

-Zoro, amor!- gritaba una chica.

-Oh no- dijo en un susurro Zoro. Robin llegó y se colgó del cuello de éste y lo besó en los labios, cosa que Zoro no correspondió y Robin se dio cuenta.

-Qué te sucede amor?- preguntó Robin.

-Nada, luego debemos hablar- dijo seriamente Zoro. Robin se percató de la presencia de Kaya, ayy le caía pésimo era tan buena e ingenua que la enfermaba, pero debía hacer como que le caía bien ya que era amiga de su querido Zoro.

-Ah Kaya, por fin volviste, ya te extrañábamos!- dijo fingiendo felicidad por volverla a ver y la abrazó.

-Si, claro- dijo Kaya y luego se separó de Robin y se fue junto a su hermano. Todos se fueron, Sanji con Kaya, Zoro se llevó a otra parte para hablar con Robin y Vivi fue a buscar algo. Quedaron solo Luffy y Nami.

-Hola Nami- saludó amablemente Luffy.

-Hola Luffy- saludó Nami, ese chico no parecía ser malo y mucho menos un engreído como sus amigos.

-Oye te puedo preguntar algo- dijo Luffy mirándola.

-Pregunta- dijo ella.

-Mmm…me preguntaba si querrías ir hoy a la salida por un helado conmigo- dijo Luffy sorprendiendo a Nami. Bien no le haría mal ir por un helado con él, pero claro solo como amigos. Amigo esa palabra, ella ya lo consideraba a pesar de que apenas lo conocía pero ese chico le cayó bien, pero luego recordó que debía ir por su primo al aeropuerto.

-Lo siento pero hoy no puedo, otro día si quieres- dijo Nami con una sonrisa.

-Está bien- dijo Luffy- sabes sonriendo te ves más bonita- dijo Luffy y luego se fue, dejándola sola con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto Zoro se encontraba en la terraza con Robin. Debía pensar como se lo diría, ella no era muy buena que digamos, pero eso no quiere decir que deba lastimarla, debía hacerlo de una manera en la que no la lastimara o por lo menos no tanto.

-Amor, para que me trajiste aquí- preguntó Robin acercándose a él con pasos lentos y sensuales, ella sabía que eso lo estremecería. Una vez frente a él posó sus manos por detrás del cuello de él.

-Espera- dijo Zoro sacando los brazos de la chica de su cuello.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó confundida Robin.

-Debo decirte algo- dijo respirando para luego hablar- quiero que terminemos- dijo Zoro mirandola a los ojos. Bueno esa no había sido la mejor manera pero debía hacerlo, debía hacer que ella lo odiase y asi no ande tras suyo.

-Pe-pero por qué?- dijo Robin con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sabes, yo ya no te quiero- dijo fríamente Zoro.

-Eres un idiota!- le gritó ella- no te librarás tan fácil de mi! Es que hay otra chica?- preguntó ella con rabia.

-Mmm…si- contestó él.

-Dime quien es, que iré ahora mismo y la mataré por haberme quitado tu amor- decía entre lágrimas y rabia.

-Eso no te interesa, ademas jamás te ame solo quería satisfacer mis deseos, además tu tampoco me amas, solo aceptaste por que era popular, ademas me dirás que nunca me has engañado?- dijo él.

-Claro que no lo hice- ella sabía que no era del todo verdad pero debía mentirle para que se quedara con ella- te arrepentirás por dejarme, tu y la maldita de la que te enamoraste!- gritó furiosa- descubriré quien es esa y la destruiré y a ti también, les haré la vida imposibles!- fue lo último que dijo y luego se dejando solo a Zoro.

Zoro estuvo unos minutos más ahí y luego se fue. Ahora iría en busca de Nami y trataría de conquistarla antes de que otro lo hiciera.

Las clases ya habían terminado, ya nadie quedaba en el salón, solo Nami que guardaba sus cosas, ahora debía ir para ir por su primo. Luego escuchó como la puerta de su salón se abría y se dejaba ver a un chico de cabello verde.

-Mmm…qué quieres?- preguntó Nami, reconociéndolo.

-Nada, solo vine a preguntarte algo- dijo él acercándose a ella.

-Asi? Y que es?- contestó desafiante ella.

-No quieres ir por un helado o algo asi?- preguntó Zoro desviando su mirada.

-Ja! Jamás saldría con un cretino como tu- dijo Nami, haciendo enfadar a Zoro- te creer es centro del universo, no me caen los tipos como tu, eres un idiota!- le dijo Nami haciendo que Zoro se enfadar más de lo que estaba. Él no dejaría que le hablara asi, asique se acercó a ella y luego la acorraló contra la pared.

-No me vuelvas a decir asi- dijo Zoro cerca del rostro de Nami, sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas por el acercamiento.

-Solo te dije la verdad- dijo Nami agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza. Ahora que lo veía de cerca le parecía un chico muy apuesto, ah! Pero que pensaba rápidamente quitó ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

-Te equivocas, yo no soy ningún cretino- le dijo él, mientras miraba los labios tan tentadores que ella poseía. Sentía deseo de besarlos en aquel momento, pero se resistió.

-Claro que lo eres- dijo ella- por qué no me sueltas y te vas con la fastidiosa de tu novia, ustedes son el uno para el otro- dijo Nami con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Celosa?- preguntó él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ja! Eso quisieras- le dijo ella.

Zoro ya no aguantaba más las ganas de poseer aquellos tentadores y seguramente delicioso labios, también poder pasear su mano por el cuerpo de ella, asique lentamente comenzó a acercar cada vez más su rostro al de ella, y asi quedaron a escasos centímetros de los labios del otro, con sus respiraciones agitadas, solo un poco más y esos labios serían solo suyos…

Continuará…


	4. La llegada de Ussop y una pelea

**Holaaa!! Aca les dejo la conti, espero q les guste!!**

**PD: antes q me olvide en el otro cap le puse a Kaya el apellido de Nami pero su apellido es Otani el de Sanji…bueno ahora si mejor dejo q lean!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya no resistía más, quería besar aquellos labios, solo faltaban unos pocos milímetros. Pero, luego, sintió como unas delicadas manos se posaban en su pecho y hacían fuerza para poder separarse.

Nami colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Zoro, intentando separarlo de ella. Cómo ese atrevía aquel sujeto a tratar de besarla, aunque claro debía admitirlo le hubiese gustado saber que se sentía ser besada por ese chico, pero claro que nunca lo admitiría frente a los demás. Luego salió de sus pensamientos y recordó que debía ir a buscar a su primo al aeropuerto. Hizo más fuerza hasta que logró separar a Zoro.

Zoro la miró sorprendido él pensaba que ella le correspondería como todas lo hacían, pero no, ella era diferente y eso le gustaba. Luego sintió su mejilla arder, no se había dado cuenta pero Nami se encontraba parada frente a él con el ceño fruncido y acababa de darle una fuerte bofetada. Esa chica si que tenía fuerza.

-Escúchame…- dijo Nami enfadad con él- nunca pero nunca vuelvas a tratar de besarme, entendiste!- dijo demasiado furiosa- y tratas de volver a hacerlo, te irá muy mal!- gritó Nami furiosa y luego se marchó de ahí, dejando a Zoro solo en el salón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corría apresurada por las calles de Cobashi, aun con la imagen en su cabeza de ella y Zoro a punto de besarse. No! Eso no lo podía permitir, jamás había dejado que le tocaran un solo pelo, a menos de que fuera ella la que lo haga y se acercara a un hombre, pero eso solo lo hacía para ponerlos nerviosos.

Llegó a su casa agotada de tanto correr, subió a su cuarto para vestirse, en 10 minutos tendría que salir al aeropuerto. Nojiko y su madre la esperaban allí en el aeropuerto.

Se puso una falda negra, una remera de tirantes blanca, zapatillas negras y se llevó una campera por si refrescaba.

Salió a la calle, levantó su mano y gritó _"Taxi" _y un taxi paró frente a ella, Se subió en él y le indicó el lugar a donde iría al conductor.

20 minutos habían pasado y ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto buscando a Nojiko y su madre. Una vez que las encontró, esperó la llegada de su primo.

Ya había pasado media hora y las 3 mujeres divisaron a lo lejos a un chico un año mayor que Nami, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos negros y una nariz larga (pero cuando digo larga, es larga jeje) que venía con 3 maletas. Las 3 mujeres lo reconocieron como el primo de Nojiko y Nami y el sobrino de Belle-mere.

-Hola tía, tanto tiempo- exclamó el chico cuando se encontró con las mujeres.

-Si, Ussop ya ha pasado bastante tiempo- le contestó su tía con una cálida sonrisa.

-Nami, Nojiko!- dijo Ussop acercándose a ellas- tanto tiempo sin verlas!- dijo mientras abrazaba a ambas chicas.

-Hola Ussop- saludaron las dos hermanas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Y qué has hecho éste tiempo en qué no nos vimos?- preguntó Nami a Ussop.

-Pues como verán he estado navegando por los siete mares, encontrándome con miles de piratas, a los cuales por supuesto he vencido con total facilidad…- y asi siguió contando su gran aventura en los siete mares.

-Ay no, ya comenzará con sus ridículas mentiras- dijo Nami con un deje de fastidio. Su primo a veces, bueno siempre, cuenta historias de aventuras, que según él si las ha vivido, pero claro que nadie le cree y eso a veces podía llegar a fastidiar, parecía un niño pequeño, por qué no crecía y maduraba?

-Bueno Ussop, luego nos sigues contando, ahora volvamos a casa- habló la mamá de Nami. Nami en silencio le agradecía a su madre haber hecho callar a su primo.

Los cuatro de subieron en un taxi y regresaron a la casa de Nami. Una vez allí, Belle-mere, le mostró su cuarto a Ussop. Era una habitación con las paredes de un color azul, una ventana que daba al parque que había en la casa, con muebles y una televisión, era muy bonita.

-Gracias tía, por dejar quedarme aca- le agradeció Ussop a su tía.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme- le contestó Belle-mere- ah por cierto ya está anotado en la misma escuela a la que Nami asiste, tu estás un año más arriba que ella- le dijo amablemente la mamá de Nami- comienzas mañana- dijo y luego se fue a la cocina.

Ussop se fue a instalar a su nueva habitación, era muy cómoda. Luego se acercó a la habitación de Nami, que estaba junto a la suya y golpeó la puerta. Nami salió al pasillo y le preguntó…

-Qué quieres Ussop?- preguntó Nami.

-Mmm…oye Nami dónde está el baño? Es que quiero darme una ducha- dijo Ussop. Nami le mostró donde estaba el baño y luego se volvió a meter en su habitación. Ussop se fue a bañar.

Nami estaba recostada en su cama, escuchando música y a la vez pensando en lo que había sucedido con Zoro Roronoa. Cómo se atrevía a intentar besarla, a penas la conocía. Tomó un almohadón y lo lanzó contra la pared, notablemente furiosa.

Las horas pasaron y llegó la hora de la cena. Todos ya se encontraban en la mesa. Belle-mere servía la comida a cada uno.

-Bien, ya pueden comenzar a comer- dijo la mamá de Nami sentándose en su asiento.

-Esto está delicioso- decía Ussop con la boca llena.

-Ussop, primero traga y después habla- le regañó Nojiko. Ussop le hizo caso.

-Nami- llamó su madre- mañana Ussop irá contigo a la escuela, por favor muéstrasela- le pidió su madre.

-Mmm…está bien- dijo Nami dudosa.

-Qué bien iremos a la misma escuela!- exclamó feliz Ussop- por lo menos tendré a un conocido allí- dijo Ussop. Luego de esto, la cena transcurrió tranquila y silenciosa.

Luego cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones. Nami al entrar en la suya, se colocó el pijama y se metió en la cama dispuesta a dormir.

------------------AL DÍA SIGUIENTE------------------

Nami, se levantó tarde, como siempre y Ussop igual. Ambos al terminar el desayuno tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la escuela.

Ambos llegaron agotados de tanto correr. A ellos se acercó Vivi, quien como siempre, venía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días Nami- saludó amable la chica. Luego Vivi posó su vista sobre Ussop- Nami, quién es él?- preguntó Vivi señalando a Ussop.

-Él es mi primo, Ussop- dijo Nami.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Vivi a Ussop.

-Igualmente- respondió él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Luego a ellos se acercó una chica de cabello rubio.

-Buenos días- saludó amablemente.

-Ah Kaya, buenos días- dijo Vivi a Kaya. Aunque a penas se habían conocido ya se caían muy bien.

-Bueno días- dijo Nami. Kaya miró a Ussop y preguntó lo mismo que había preguntado Vivi hace unos momentos.

-Quién es él?- preguntó Kaya.

-Es el primo de Nami- contestó Vivi.

-Mucho gusto, soy Ussop- dijo él brindándole una sonrisa, en Kaya apareció un leve sonrojo, pero nadie lo notó.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kaya- dijo Kaya sonriéndole.

Mientras ellos hablaban, el grupo de Zoro, Sanji y Luffy, se acercaban a ellos. Zoro iba más tras metido en sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días!- exclamó Luffy con esa sonrisa que siempre poseía en su rostro.

-Buenos días- saludó Sanji quien luego posó su vista en Nami y se acercó rápidamente a ella- oh mi querida Nami, buenos días- dijo mientras tomaba su mano. Nami se soltó de su agarre y lo ignoró. Todos ahí soltaron una leve carcajada al ver esa escena, todos menos Zoro.

-Vaya Nami, veo que ya tienes pretendientes- dijo su primo haciendo que en Nami apareciera un leve sonrojo- siempre es lo mismo en la escuela- dijo Ussop. Todos lo miraron interrogativo.

-Por qué lo dices?- dijo Sanji- y tu quién eres?- preguntó Sanji.

-Soy Ussop, su primo- dijo él- y bueno ella en cada año escolar siempre tiene pretendientes pero siempre los rechaza y solo porque ella detesta a los hombres- dijo Ussop. Nami lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Entonces eso quiere decir, que Nami es…- pero Sanji fue interrumpido por Nami.

-No es eso!- exclamó ella- eso es algo que no les interesa- dijo ella desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar, luego su mirada se tornó triste pero nadie lo notó exceptuando a una persona que no le quitaba la vista de encima, esa persona era Zoro.

-Ah Kaya, hoy nos iremos juntos a casa- dijo Sanji a su hermana.

-Está bien, Sanji- contestó Kaya. Luego a ellos se acercó la estupida de Robin, quien furiosa se acercó a Nami y se abalanzó sobre ella.

-Maldita! Te voy a matar!- gritaba Robin mientras tiraba de los pelos a Nami. Pero Nami no se quedaría sin hacer nada, ella también comenzó a agarrarla de los pelos y ambas rodaban por el patio, dándose bofetadas y tirándose de los pelos entre ellas. Ussop y los demás intentaron separarlas pero no lo lograron. Luego el director se acercó a ellas y las detuvo…

-Ustedes dos, ya basta!- gritó el director y ambas pararon y se levantaron del suelo con todo el uniforme desarreglado- las dos a la dirección- dijo el director.

-Pero papi…- decía Robin pero fue interrumpida por su papá (recuerden q es la hija del director)

-Nada de peros, ahora las dos a la dirección- volvió a gritar. Ambas chicas hicieron lo que el director les dijo y fueron a la dirección, luego tocó el timbre y todos entraron a clases.

------------------EN LA DIRECCIÓN--------------------

-Por qué estaban las dos agarrándose de los pelos de esa manera!- preguntó el director enfadado.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver, ella vino como si nada y se tiró encima mio!- culpaba Nami a Robin.

-Eso es mentira!- dijo Robin- tienes que creerme papi! Ella empezó todo!- dijo mientras señalaba a Nami.

-Ya no mientas! Fuiste tu la que empezó!- dijo Nami enfurecida, cuantas ganas tenía de pegarle en ese momento pero se resistió.

-No me interesa quien fue!- gritó el director- ambas se quedaran después de clases para limpiar todos los pizarrones de todos los salones y también el baño de mujeres!- dijo el director.

-Pe-pero…- decía Robin.

-Pero nada- gritó de nuevo- ahora váyanse a clases!- ordenó el director. Ambas chicas hicieron lo que les dijo y se fueron a clases.

Nami y Robin llegaron al salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

-Qué te dijo?- preguntó Vivi en un susurro pero Nami no le contestó, estaba con la vista al frente y con el ceño fruncido.

-_"Esa maldita me las va a pagar"_- se decía en sus pensamientos Nami.

Las clases pasaron lentamente hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el receso…

Continuará…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Se acabó el capi, espero q lo hayan disfrutado y q2 les haya gustado!! Dejen reviews plisss!!! Byeeee…**


	5. Chapter 5:Castigo

**Holaaaa!! Aca les dejo el 5º cap, espero q sea de su agrado y q lo disfruten!! Lean…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos salieron al patio. Nami estaba con Vivi, Kaya y Ussop. Todos platicaban, bah en realidad, Ussop era el que hablaba y contaba otra de sus falsas historias. Kaya reía junto a Vivi por las ocurrencias de su nuevo amigo. Según ellas Ussop era muy agradable y gracioso.

A ellos se acercaron Sanji y Luffy. Zoro no estaba, quien sabe en donde estaba. Nami lo buscaba con la mirada sin saber por qué, luego alguien le habló.

-Si buscas a Zoro, no lo encontrarás- dijo una voz. Ella miró a aquella persona, era Luffy- se fue sin decirnos nada, asique no sabemos a dónde se fue- le comentaba Luffy.

-Y quién dijo que lo estaba buscando?- dijo Nami. Ella no lo estaba buscando, para qué lo haría? Ella solo…solo…solo miraba a los alumnos en el patio, si…eso hacía! Trataba de convencerse mentalmente de que no estaba buscando a Zoro, pero no lograba hacerlo.

Luego frente a ellas pasó Robin junto con su grupito de zorras estúpidas. Luego recordó, debía vengarse de aquella maldita zorra. Hizo que la castigarán, cuando ella fue quien empezó esa pelea. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía por qué se le había abalanzado a golpearla. Ella no le había hecho nada, o eso creía ella.

Bien, ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en el por qué de lo que la estúpida de Robin le hizo, ahora tenía que pensar en la mejor manera de vengarse, debía humillarla, y no pararía hasta hacerlo.

-Hey Nami!- le dijo Luffy cerca de su oído, o más bien le gritó. Nami se sobresaltó.

-Oye! Qué te pasa? Por qué me gritas? No soy sorda, sabes?- le dijo Nami con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Lo siento Nami, pero no estabas prestando atención, estabas muy ida- le dijo Luffy- era como si no estuvieras con nosotros- le volvió a decir con la sonrisa que siempre llevaba en su rostro.

-Ahhh…lo siento- dijo ella- solo estaba pensando- dijo nuevamente.

-Y en qué pensabas mi linda Nami?- dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos y tomando las manos de ésta. Parecía que nunca aprendería, que no se daba cuenta de que ella no quería nada con él? La mirada de Vivi se tornó algo triste. Ella sentía más que solo amistad por Sanji, ella lo quería mucho, pero parecía que él no. Nami notó esto y luego le dijo a Sanji.

-Por qué no dejas ya de molestar?- le dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- es que no entiendes, no quiero nada contigo- le dijo- hay más chicas en éste colegio por qué no te vas con otra?- le volvió a decir- seguro encontrarás una- le dijo, zafándose del agarre de éste.

-Ahhh pero Nami yo te quiero a ti- le decía Sanji. No se daría por vencido, debía, no tenía que ganar esa apuesta.

-Pero yo no- le dijo ella cortante- mira hay chicas más bonitas que yo, por ejemplo, mmm…- dijo mientras comenzaba a mirar para todos lados- ah si! Vivi, ella es mucho más hermosa que yo- dijo mientras le indicaba a Vivi. Sanji la miró y vio que Vivi estaba más roja que un tomate. Pero…ahora que la veía era muy bonita, quizá ella se podría convertir en su novia y en el amor de su vida.

-Ahhh Nami tienes razón- dijo Sanji- no me había fijado antes, pero Vivi es realmente bella- dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Vivi, alejándose de Nami. Nami suspiró aliviada, por fin ese tarado la dejaría en paz. Jaja Vivi se había puesto completamente roja cuando Sanji se acercó y la tomó de las manos acercando su rostro al de él, mientras que él le decía piropos- Hey Vivi ya tienes un pretendiente!- le dijo divertida Nami.

-P-pero…- decía pero fue interrumpida por Sanji.

-Oh de verdad eres hermosa Vivi, no quieres tener una cita conmigo?- preguntaba con corazones en los ojos, de verdad era muy mujeriego aquel sujeto. La tomó de la cintura y empezó a caminar seguido de Vivi, quien seguía sonrojada.

-Ahh creo que nunca cambiará- dijo Luffy en un suspiro.

-No quiero ofender a tu hermano Kaya, pero es algo mujeriego- dijo Ussop.

-Algo?- dijo sarcástica Nami.

-Yo diría bastante- volvió a decir Luffy.

-Si, mi hermano siempre fue asi- dijo Kaya.

-Oye Kaya, quieres ir conmigo por algo de beber?- preguntó un poco nervioso Ussop y sin saber por qué estaba nervioso.

-Claro Ussop- dijo con una sonrisa Kaya. Y asi ambos chicos se fueron en busca de su bebida. Quedaron solos Luffy y Nami.

-Mmm…Nami- llamó Luffy.

-Qué sucede?- dijo viendo a Luffy.

-Tienes algo qué hacer este fin de semana?- preguntó Luffy.

-Eh…creo que no, por qué preguntas?- le contestó.

-Para saber si querrías ir al cine, el sábado- dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba nervioso.

-B-bueno…etto- ahhh pero que diablos le pasaba? Ella no tartamudeaba. No aceptaría, ella no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con los chicos, solo amistad, simple amistad. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, luego recordó las palabras de su hermana _"Nami, no debes dejar que el pasado te afecte, debes seguir adelante, vive el presente no el pasado, recuerda el dicho 'el pasado pisado' eso debes hacer tu dejar el pasado atrás y seguir con tu vida" _Luego de recordar eso, le contestó- ehh…está bien- dijo Nami a Luffy. Luffy ensanchó más su sonrisa.

-Genial! Pasaré por ti a las 15 p.m el sábado, entonces- le dijo- bueno, debo ir a hacer algunas cosas, asique nos vemos Lugo, adios- dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de Nami, mientras ésta se sonrojaba levemente. Esto era observado por una persona, a la cual no le había gustado ni un poquito aquel beso, aunque fuera en la mejilla no le había gustado. Ahora Luffy llevaba la delantera en la apuesta y Sanji, bueno, él parece que se retiró ya que ahora anda atrás de Vivi y él…él debía ganar esa apuesta, pero…por eso ahora estaba apretando sus puños? Porque Luffy podría ganar la apuesta o por otra cosa? Se fue de ahí (aunke creo q ya saben kien es, no? ¬¬)

Unos minutos después de que Luffy dejara a Nami, el timbre para volver a clases sonó y todos los alumnos regresaron a sus respectivos salones. Nami también lo hizo. En su cabeza solo pensaba en la mejor manera de vengarse de la maldita de Robin, debía, no tenía que humillarla. Regresó al salón aun con aquellos pensamientos.

Las clases pasaron lentamente, hasta que la hora de salida llegó. Excepto para dos chicas que tenían que quedarse a limpiar los pizarrones y los baños.

-Oye tú, zorra- dijo Nami a una chica de cabello oscuro.

-Qué quieres maldita quita-novios?- le contestó Robin. Nami no entendía eso de quita-novios, luego le preguntaría.

-Tu limpiarás los baños, entendiste?- le ordenó Nami.

-Tu no me das órdenes! Además yo no limpiaré los baños, eso sería asqueroso, prefiero limpiar los pizarrones- le contestó Robin con cara de asco.

-Y cómo quieres que los baños no sean asquerosos, si tu siempre entras en ellos y con tu sola presencia ya son asquerosos- le contestó Nami burlona.

-Qué dijiste estúpida?- dijo Robin, roja de la rabia que sentía.

-Lo que oíste- le contestó Nami. Robin estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Nami, pero apareció el director, o sea su papá.

-Qué sucede aca?- dijo el director viendo que su hija estaba a punto de pegarle a Nami.

-Nada señor- contestó Nami.

-Nada papi- le contestó Robin, haciéndose la santa.

-Entonces, por qué estabas a punto de pegarle a la señorita Okamura?- le preguntó el director a Robin, En ese momento Robin estalló.

-Ella me provocó!- dijo Robin. Su propio padre, estaba del lado de esa mosquita muerta? no podía creerlo.

-Eso es mentira señor- le dijo Nami tranquilamente- yo solo le dije que limpiara los baños y yo los pizarrones, pero ella dijo que no limpiaría los baños porque yo entraba en ellos y mi sola presencia los hacía asquerosos, yo le dije que no era cierto y luego, de repente se abalanzó sobre mi- decía Nami con la cabeza gacha, fingiendo tristeza. Ella sabía que eso no era verdad, pero bueno, no solo la estúpida de Robin podía actuar, Nami también y lo hacía bastante bien. El director parecía haberle creído a Nami.

-Bien, Robin tu te pasarás el día de mañana también al término de las clases limpiando los pizarrones y los baños- dijo el director.

-Pero papi, eso no es cierto! Fue todo lo contrario, eso me lo dijo ella, no yo!- gritaba Robin a su padre.

-Por alzarme la voz niña malcriada, no solo estarás castigada aca en el colegio, también lo estarás fuera de él, ya hablaremos en casa- dijo el director y luego se fue. Nami le dio una sonrisa de victoria y Robin se enfureció más, pero ahora no le haría nada no quería tener más problemas de los que ya tenía. Ya vería esa mosquita muerta, le haría pagar todas juntas. Primero, por quitarle a Zoro, aunque no estaba segura de que la haya dejado por esa estúpida, pero igual se vengaría y segundo, por hacerle hecho quedar tan mal frente a su papá.

-Haremos cómo tu quieras, tu limpias los pizarrones y yo los baños- dijo Nami comenzando a caminar, primero buscaría lo que necesitara para limpiar los baños y luego iría a limpiarlos. Mmm…cada piso tenía 2 baños, uno de mujeres y otro de hombres, y esa escuela tenía 6 pisos. Entonces solo tendría que limpiar 6 baños. Ahh pobre Robin tendría que limpiar, mmm…36 pizarrones, ya que por cada piso había 6 salones y había otro piso más, pero esa era la azotea. Se lo tenía bien merecido el castigo, además mañana tendría que limpiar otra vez los 36 pizarrones, más los 6 baños, jaja.

-Grrr…- fue lo único que dijo y se fue a limpiar los pizarrones.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas y a Nami solo le faltaba terminar de limpiar 2 baños y luego por fin podría irse. En cambio, a Robin aun le faltaban 28 pizarrones más por limpiar. Se pasaría toda la noche allí limpiando todos los pizarrones.

Ya pasada otra hora más Nami ya había terminado de limpiar todos los baños. Suspiró cansada…

-Ahhh por fin puedo irme- dijo Nami en un suspiro. Fue a dejar las cosas que usó para limpiar los baños en su lugar y luego pasó por el salón donde estaba limpiando el pizarrón Robin. Nami le dijo…

-Ya terminé zorrita, ya me voy, espero que hayas traído un paraguas porque estaba anunciado lluvia para la noche- dijo Nami burlona.

-Maldita- susurró por lo bajo. Nami salió del colegio, pero al salir, alguien la tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra la pared. Nami al ver de quién se trataba se sorprendió…

-Hola hermosa- le susurró cerca del oído la persona, e hizo que Nami se estremeciera.

-Qué quieres, Roronoa?- dijo Nami con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-A ti- le contestó él.

-Sueña- le dijo ella en un murmullo, tratando de empujarlo y sacárselo de encima.

-Asique saldrás con Luffy, no?- le dijo él, pero ésta vez más serio.

-Eso a ti no te interesa- le dijo Nami. Cómo sabía él eso? Acaso los estuvo espiando o qué?

-Si que me interesa y mucho- le volvió a decir- tu no puedes salir ni con él ni con cualquier otro- le dijo Zoro cerca de su rostro.

-Ah si? Y por qué no? Porque tu lo dices?- le dijo Nami aun con el ceño fruncido, pero por dentro estaba nerviosa por la cercanía de ambos.

-Si, porque lo digo yo y además porque tu eres solo mía- le susurró cerca de los labios de ella.

-Qu…?- pero no pudo seguir al sentir que sus labios fueron atrapados por los de él. Estaba con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida por aquel acto por parte del chico. Él presionaba sus labios contra los de ella. Ella al sentir ese calor por su cuerpo comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos y comenzó lentamente a corresponder. Él pasó su lengua por los labios de ella, como pidiendo permiso para entrar y saborear su interior. Ella lentamente abrió sus labios y la lengua de él se introdujo dentro de su boca y comenzó a jugar con la de ella.

Siguieron asi por unos minutos y luego se separaron. Él la miró, ella estaba sonrojada y aun con los ojos cerrados. Comenzó a abrir sus ojos y lo vio a él frente a ella con una sonrisa. Zoro se separó de ella y le dio un leve beso en los labios y luego se fue, dejándola ahí sonrojada. Todo esto fue observado por una chica de cabello oscuro, que miraba desde una de las ventanas de los salones y que estaba maldiciendo a Nami para sus adentros, se las pagaría muy caro.

Nami al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba. Trataba de entender por qué le había correspondido, ella no sentía nada por Roronoa Zoro…o si? Nah, no podía ser asi, eso solo…solo había sido…un impulso, si eso, un impulso. Trató de convencerse sobre eso, pero no lo lograba

Se fue a su casa, su madre no sabía que la habían castigado y seguramente estaría preocupada.

Al llegar a su casa, Belle-mere, su mamá, se le acercó a ella y comenzó a hacerle preguntas.

-Por qué llegas a ésta hora Nami? Exijo explicaciones- dijo Belle-mere a Nami.

-Lo siento, es que el director me castigó por algo que no hice- le dijo Nami a su madre.

-Cómo que te castigaron? Qué sucedió?- pidió saber su mamá.

-Es que la loca de su hija, Nico Robin, se me abalanzó sobre mí y comenzó a pegarme y a decirme cosas que no entendía y yo no me iba dejar golpear, entonces también le pegué y entonces vino el director y nos castigó a ambas- le contó Nami a su madre.

-Tu debiste haberle hecho algo para qué reaccionara asi- le dijo Belle-mere.

-Yo no le hice nada, puedes preguntarle a Ussop! Él estaba ahí, estábamos hablando y vino ella y comenzó a golpearme!- le dijo Nami.

-Ussop!- llamó la mamá de Nami. Ussop apareció junto a ellas.

-Qué sucede tía?- preguntó Ussop.

-Dime es verdad lo que dice Nami de que la hija del director sin ninguna razón comenzó a pegarle?- preguntó Belle-mere a Ussop.

-Si, estábamos en el patio hablando y vino la loca esa de… cómo se llamaba? Ah si Robin, creo y se le abalanzó a Nami y le empezó a pegar y Nami no se dejó y le pegó ella también y luego vino el director y se las llevó a ambas a la dirección- le contó Ussop. Belle-mere le creyó, a pesar de que Ussop siempre contaba ridículas y falsas historias, él no mentía en cosas como esas.

Luego de esto Nami subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación, y se tiró sobre su cama. Aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel beso que Zoro le dio. Pero aun no se convencía de que ella le había correspondido solo por impulso, no se lo creía. Pero bueno ahora tenía que olvidarse de eso. Se fue a bañar y al terminar, hizo su tarea y luego cenó. Después se fue a dormir. Estaba lloviendo, justo como le había dicho a Robin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya eran las 21 p.m y Robin recién terminaba de limpiar todos los pizarrones. Ya se estaba yendo, caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la escuela, maldiciendo a Nami y a Zoro. Les haría la vida imposible a los dos, jamás se los perdonaría.

Pero ahora su problema era otro. Al salir de la escuela vio que comenzó a llover y ella no traía paraguas. Grrr…maldita Nami, pensó ella. Trató de llamar a su papá para que la viniera a buscar, pero primero le atendió el contestador y luego cuando intentó llamar de nuevo, se quedó sin servicio. Dio un grito al aire, maldiciendo a Nami, se las pagaría y muy caro y también el estúpido de Zoro.

Se tuvo que ir caminando a su casa. Se mojó toda, Seguro pescaría un resfriado o una gripe. Y todo por culpa de Nami, la culpa de todo lo que le pasaba la tenían Nami, esa mosquita muerta quita-novios y el estúpido de Zoro, que parecía estar ciego para dejarla a ella e irse con la perra de Nami…

Continuará…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Se acabó el capi, espero q les haya gustado! Dejen comentarios, siii? Q me hacen muy feliz leerlos! Ahhh y también me podrían dar alguna idea para que Nami se vengue de Robin y la humille?? Es q la verdad no se me ocurre nada jeje! Si tienen alguna idea me lo dicen por algún comentarios, ahhh y antes de irme les agradezco a los que dejan comentarios! Bueno ahora si me voy, byeeee…**


	6. Chapter 6:Trato

**Holaaa!! después de tanto tiempo les dejo el 6º capi, espero q les guste!! ahh al principio conté la cita d Luffy y Nami, pero luego se llevaran una sorpresa entre Nami y Zoro! o espero q les sorprenda jejeje...bueno mejor dejo q lean...**

* * *

Ya era fin de semana. Eran las 11 a.m y Nami a penas se había levantado, era fin de semana y quería dormir, ya que los días de semana no lo odía hacer. Había recordado que ese día tenía su cita con Luffy.

Se sonrojó levemente al recordarlo. Ese chico le hacía sentir rara, pero de lo que estaba segura era que lo único que sentía hacia Luffy era muy linda amistad. El chico le caía bien pero no de esa forma. Seguidamente la imagen de Zoro cruzó su mente. Recordó el beso que le había dado hace unos días.

Ahhh no podía dejar de pensar en él, ya era el 2º o 3º beso que le daba, ya no recordaba. Aun sentía el delicioso sabor de sus labios,, su beso apasionado y acalorado. Se sonrojó más al pensar en ello. No podía estar pensando en eso, ella no podía sentir nada hacia aquel chico, no, no podía. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, de verdad, no lo quería.

Trató de no recordar el pasado, no quería hacerlo. En unas horas tendría su cita con Luffy y no quería que la viera triste por algo tan _"insignificante"_, aunque en verdad no era tan insignificante como ella decía.

Bajó al comedor y se encontró con su hermana mayor, que leía una revista.

-Hasta que te despiertas- decía Nojiko sin despegar su vista del artículo que leía en la revista.

-Oye me levanto de Lunes a Viernes temprano para ir a la escuela, qué no merezco siquiera dormir hasta el éstas horas los fines de semana?- contestó algo enfadada Nami. Le molestaba que su hermana le dijera cosas asi.

-Bueno, pero no te enojes, solo fue un comentario- decía riéndose burlonamente su hermana mayor.

-Grrr…- dijo Nami- iré a dar una vuelta- decía mientras tomaba un bolso y salía de su casa. Aun le quedaba tiempo para arreglarse. Estaba tan enfadada que había olvidado comer su desayuno, pero no le importó.

Caminó por las calles de Cobashi, mirando algunas vidrieras y demás. No sabía qué hacer hasta las 15 p.m, la hora en la que Luffy pasaría por ella. Estaba aburrida. Recordó el día del castigo, ese día en el que Zoro la había esperado en la puerta del Instituto y la había agarrado de improvisto y la había besado fervientemente. Volvió a sonrojarse como aquella mañana.

Luego recordó que ese día había llovido y que, seguramente, Robin había llegado tarde a su casa y se había ido caminando bajo la lluvia. Rió levemente recordando. Al día siguiente había ido a la escuela con un gran resfrío, su nariz estaba completamente roja hasta que parecía un payaso, y tenía que sonarse la nariz cada dos minutos, se veía realmente graciosa. Ahora debía pensar en la manera de vengarse, la verdad aun no se le había ocurrido nada, pero ya se le ocurriría qué hacerle a esa zorra.

Bueno más tarde pensaría, quizás luego de su cita con Luffy. Ya debía irse, sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado volando y ya eran las 12:45 p.m y debía prepararse. Regresó nuevamente a su casa. Al llegar subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, buscó ropa para ponerse para la cita y también ropa interior. Tomó un toallón y se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

Entró en el baño y abrió la canilla y por ella salió agua. Esperó a que la tina se llenara y luego se metió en ella. Al cabo de 40 minutos, salió del baño con el toallón cubriendo su cuerpo y se fue a su cuarto para vestirse.

Tomó la ropa interior que había dejado sobre la cama y se la puso y luego se puso la ropa que había escogido para ese día. Se puso una remera sin mangas roja ceñida a su cuerpo y una falda que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, mostrando sus largas y finas piernas haciendo volar la imaginación de cualquier hombre y se puso unas botas que le llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, eran negras.

Su cabello lo dejó como siempre, suelto. Con su cabello tan corto no tenía mucho para hacerse. Solo se había puesto una hebilla negra. Ya eran las 14:45 p.m, dentro de 15 minutos Luffy estaría en su casa y luego se irían.

Bajó al living y allí se sentó en un sillón y encendió la televisión. Cambiaba de canal cada dos por tres, no había nada bueno que ver. Bostezó, estaba aburrida. Esperaba que en el cine hubiera alguna buena película para ver.

Minutos después, el timbre de la casa sonó. Nami se levantó perezosamente del sillón y fue a atender la puerta. Abrió la puerta y al hacerlo se dejó ver a un chico de cabello negro, sonriente como siempre. Si, era Luffy y tenía que admitir que se veía muy apuesto. Vestía un jean negro, desgastado en las rodillas junto con una camisa blanca desabotonada los tres primeros botones, mostrando su bien formado pecho, en serio se veía muy bien. Nami se había sonrojado levemente al verlo.

-Hola Nami!- saludó alegre Luffy.

-H-hola- dijo Nami. Oh no, otra vez los malditos tartamudeos.

-Estás lista?- volvió a preguntarle.

-Claro- dijo ésta vez sin tartamudear.

-Genial, entonces nos vamos?- preguntó Luffy pero ésta vez mirando de arriba abajo a Nami. Quien se puso nerviosa al notar la mirada de Luffy.

-S-sucede algo?- preguntó Nami rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Eh…no, no nada- dijo Luffy dejando de ver sus largas piernas y desviando su vista hacia otro lugar.

-Mmm…- dijo Nami saliendo por fin de su casa. Luego comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro en silencio.

-Sabes?- dijo Luffy. Nami lo miró de reojo- te ves muy linda- confesó el chico.

-Etto…gracias- dijo sonrojándose levemente.

Luego de esto siguieron su camino en silencio hasta que llegaron al cine.

-Bien Nami, qué película quieres ver?- preguntó Luffy.

-Mmm…no lo sé- decía insegura Nami- escoge tu- dijo mirándolo. Luffy asintió.

-Mmm…- dijo mientras ponía una mano en su mentón, mostrando que estaba pensando cuál escoger- qué te parece ésta?- decía Luffy mientras señalaba una de las carteleras.

-Eh…está bien- dijo Nami viendo la cartelera también. La película que habían escogido para ver era _"El juego del miedo VI" _Era una película de terror.

Luego fueron a comprar las palomitas y algo para beber y luego se metieron en la sala correspondiente. Se sentaron uno junto al otro. A Luffy no parecía molestarle ver aquella película, pero Nami…a ella le asustaban esas películas, pero bueno…ella le dijo a Luffy que eligiera la película que verí9an y ahora tendrá que verla.

La película ya estaba a una media hora de terminar. En varias ocasiones Nami había saltado y dado pequeños gritos de susto, también en dos o tres ocasiones se había abrazado al brazo de Luffy pero ella no se daba cuenta pero Luffy, él si y simplemente se sonrojaba levemente y Lugo sonreía levemente.

Hace poco que se había dado cuenta de que no quería salir con Nami solo por la apuesta que había hecho con sus amigos. Él en verdad comenzó a quererla como algo más que una amiga. Él se había enamorado de ella y se lo diría ese mismo día y le pediría ser su novia.

La película terminó y ambos chicos salieron de la sala y luego del cine. Ahora caminaban por la calle. Luffy se reía levemente mientras le contaba a Nami como se asustaba y cada grito y salto que daba por el miedo, mientras que Nami fruncía levemente el ceño, ofendida.

-Jajaja deberías haberte visto jajaja- reía Luffy.

-Eso no es cierto- decía Nami mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño mientras desviaba su mirada de la de Luffy.

-Claro que si jajaja- dijo Luffy.

-Claro que no- le contestó Nami mirándolo.

-Que si- decía Luffy, desafiándola.

-Que no- le respondía Nami desafiante también.

Y asi siguieron por algunos minutos más como si fueran unos niños pequeños. Luego de dejar su _"discusión" _de lado, se fueron a una feria que había ese día.

-Vamos a la feria- dijo Luffy mientras tomaba la mano de Nami y la llevaba a la feria. Allí estuvieron hasta tarde y Luffy le ganó un oso de peluche a Nami y se lo dio. Ya era un poco tarde y se dirigieron un rato al parque. Allí cada uno se sentó en un columpio. Estuvieron asi por un rato, hasta que Luffy se levantó y se dirigió a Nami.

-Eh? Qué sucede Luffy?- preguntó Nami algo desconcertada.

-Es que tengo que decirte algo- dijo mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente a ella.

-Si? Y qué es?- preguntó curiosa.

-Sabes? La primera vez que te vi me pareciste una persona muy linda y agradable- dijo Luffy. Nami lo miraba sin entender- desde ese día, aunque no lo demostrara, te quise como una amiga, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que te quiero como algo más- decía Luffy mientras se acercaba a Nami lentamente. Cuando estuvo solo a escasos centímetros de su boca, susurró- te…amo- dijo. Nami iba a decir algo pero Luffy no la dejó ya que juntó ambos labios, fundiéndolos en un beso dulce.

Nami estaba sorprendida, jamás creyó que Luffy estaría enamorado de ella. Pero ella no se podía permitir eso, ella la quería pero como un amigo. Además no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con ningún hombre, no después de lo que le había pasado. Posó sus manos sobre el pecho de él y lo separó.

-Qué sucede?- preguntó Luffy.

-Eh…Luffy, yo no siento lo mismo- dijo ella en un susurro, no lo quería lastimar- yo te quiero pero solo como un amigo, solo como eso- seguía diciendo Nami. Luffy bajó un poco la mirada.

-Entiendo…- susurró el chico- estás enamorada de otro?- preguntó repentinamente.

-Que? No, no es eso…- dijo Nami mientras se ruborizaba levemente- es que yo…yo…yo no siento lo mismo, eso es…todo- dijo Nami, no tenía ganas de contarle lo que le había sucedido a Luffy, no ahora.

-Está bien…- susurró Luffy. Se levantó y luego se fijó de nuevo en Nami- ven te llevo a tu casa- dijo comenzando a caminar. Nami se levantó y lo siguió. El camino hacia su casa fue en silencio. Cuando llegaron se despidieron con un '_Adios' _Y luego Nami entró en su casa y se fue a su habitación.

El fin de semana ya había pasado y ya era lunes. Nami se había pasado todo el domingo pensando en la manera de vengarse de esa regalada, hasta que por fin se le ocurrió algo. Aunque para hacerlo debería dejar a un lado su orgullo y pedir la ayuda de cierta persona.

Citó a esa persona al último salón de aquella gran escuela que siempre estaba vacía, nadie la utilizaba. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los bancos mientras miraba por la ventana, pensando en que si lo que haría estaría bien. Sintió que la puerta se abría y por ella entró un chico de cabello verde, era Roronoa Zoro. Nami le pediría su ayuda.

-Y bien hermosa, para que me citaste aquí- decía Zoro mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa sensual.

-Es que…- decía mientras tragaba saliva nerviosa- necesito tu ayuda- dijo en un susurro pero que Zoro escuchó.

-Mi ayuda? Y para qué?- preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Es que tengo que vengarme de la zorra de tu novia- decía frunciendo el ceño.

-Quién? Robin? Ya terminé con ella, lo sabes, estoy libre- decía provocativamente Zoro. Nami se sonrojó un poco.

-Si, ella…- dijo Nami- bueno…ella hizo que me castigaran por algo que no hice y me las pagará y tu…te quieres sacar de encima a esa maldita, no?- preguntó Nami mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si- respondió él.

-Entonces lo que había pensado era…- dijo mientras volvía a tragar saliva nerviosa- es que…finjamos que somos novios, que estamos saliendo- dijo finalmente- si ella…te quiere, se enfadará y con eso me quedo satisfecha- dijo. Y se levantó. Zoro la miró sensualmente.

-Mmm…segura que quieres que finjamos?- preguntó tentadoramente y se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, acercándola a él.

-C-claro- dijo no muy segura. Algo sentía hacia aquel chico pero no sabía qué era. A veces lo odiaba y otras solo deseaba que la besara como él solo lo hacía.

-Segura?- volvió a preguntar acercándose más a sus labios para besarlos.

-S-si- dijo aun no muy segura de eso. Luego sintió como Zoro juntaba sus labios formando un beso que al principio era suave y lento pero luego se tornó más acalorado y apasionado. La puso contra la pared mientras que él dejaba de besar sus labios y comenzó a besar y mordisquear su cuello y su lóbulo haciendo que ella soltara pequeños suspiros excitando más al chico.

La levantó y la sentó sobre uno de los pupitres del salón y comenzó a pasear sus manos por debajo de la pollera de ella y ella seguía con sus suspiros mientras enredaba sus manos el el pelo de Zoro, con una de sus manos comenzó a subir de sus piernas hasta sus caderas y luego la metió por debajo de la blusa de ella, acariciando su suave piel. Sus manos tocaron uno de sus pechos, haciendo gemir levemente a la chica y eso hizo que poco a poco su miembro comenzara a endurecerse.

Las piernas de Nami estaba separadas, una a cada lado del cuerpo de Zoro. La mano que tenía sobre la pierna de ella comenzó a subir más hasta llegar a la parte íntima de Nami haciéndola estremecer y fue en ese momento en el que Nami se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Zoro, separándolo de ella.

-No, no, no…para- decía mientras lo detenía de su labor.

-Por qué?- preguntó jadeando.

-E-esto está m-mal…se s-supone q-que debo o-odiar a los h-hombres- decía entre jadeos la chica. Zoro la miró sin comprender, agitado- o-olvídalo…lo q-que importa e-es que e-está mal- dijo separándolo por completo de ella. Él se separó a regañadientes, la hubiera hecho suya en ese instante si no fuera porque ella lo separó.

-Está bien…- dijo enfadado. Él quería continuar, si no lo hacía ahora, lo haría después, no se quedaría con las ganas.

-Mejor vayamos- dijo ella medio sonrojada.

-Si, pero…- dijo. Nami lo miró- si debemos fingir que estamos saliendo, debemos actuar como tal- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Etto…s-si- contestó insegura.

-Luego no te quejes- dijo aun con su sonrisa en el rostro- vamonos- dijo y luego ambos se fueron al patio. Una vez allí, todos los miraban como si fueran bichos raros, ninguno entendía por qué hasta que Robin se acercó a ellos hecha una furia.

-Maldita zorra cómo te atreves?!- gritó furiosa Robin. Tenía la intención de tirarse nuevamente sobre Nami pero Zoro la detuvo.

-Qué te sucede?- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Es verdad lo qué dicen Zoro?- preguntó enfadada.

-Qué cosa?- preguntó sin entender.

-Estás saliendo con…con ésta cualquiera?!- espetó furiosa. Nami quiso defenderse.

-A q…- pero fue interrumpida por Zoro.

-Si, es verdad- dijo serenamente. Nami lo miró.

-No, no puede ser cierto- decía Robin sin creerlo.

-Pues créelo- le dijo Zoro.

-A-a ver si e-es cierto, demuéstrenlo- desafió Robin. Zoro sonrió pícaramente. Seguidamente se acercó a Nami y la tomó por la cintura y la besó frente a todos. Nami estaba sorprendida. Los chicos y chicas que también allí se encontraban también se sorprendieron y luego comenzaron a murmurar. Vivi, Kaya, Sanji y Luffy también habían visto aquella escena. Los primeros tres se sorprendieron y Luffy también pero luego bajó la mirada triste. Ella le había dicho que no estaba enamorada de nadie y ahora resultaba que estaba saliendo con uno de sus mejores amigos.

El beso era apasionado. Nami rendida rodeó el cuello de Zoro con sus brazos y él la atrajo más hacia él. Robin miraba a ambos con rabia y odio, se las pagarían ambos, los dos sentirían su odio. Se fue de allí, seguida de sus amigas.

A los pocos minutos ambos se separaron. Los dos estaban agitados. Zoro la miraba con deseo y Nami lo miraba sonrojada. Luego el timbre para entrar a clases sonó y todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Las horas de clases pasaban y Nami en lo único que pensaba era en lo que había ocurrido en el salón y luego en el patio. Algo sentía por ese chico pero no sabía qué. Pero estaba segura de que no se había enamorado de él, solo…solo era atracción, si eso…atracción, nada más. Pero también tenía una duda, quién le había dicho a Robin que _"salía" _con Zoro? Pero no pudo pensar en alguna respuesta ya que el timbre que indicaba el fin de clases había sonado.

Todos los alumnos ya habían, incluyéndose ella y se dirigía a la salida de aquel gran Instituto. Sintió como alguien pasaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Se fijó en esa persona y vio que era Zoro, su _"novio". _Se sonrojó levemente y él sonrió arrogante.

-Q-qué haces?- preguntó en un susurro ella.

-Eres mi novia, no?- le contestó él.

-P-pero…- pero fue interrumpida por otra voz.

-Hola preciosa, tiempo sin vernos- dijo alguien parado frente a ella. Nami reconoció aquella voz, pero no, no podía ser él. Miró a esa persona y el miedo recorrió su cuerpo y en un tartamudeo dijo…

-N-no puedes s-ser t-tu…- dijo con temor…

Continuará…

* * *

**Se acabó el capi, espero q les haya gustado! mmm...kien será la persona que apareció?? bueno lo sabrán en el prox capi! espero q dejen comentarios, ehhh?? ahh y grax x los q ya me dejaron nn**

**PD: Pasen x mi metro: http(:)//www(.)metroflog(.)com/kag(guion bajo)hina**


	7. Chapter 7: Pasado doloroso

**holaaaa!! esta vez no tardé tanto, noo?? jejej en este capi conocerán el pasado d Nami! espero q les guste! mejor dejo q lean...**

* * *

-N-no puedes s-ser- t-tu- dijo con temor al ver la persona que estaba parado frente a ella. 

-Claro que si, preciosa- dijo un hombre de unos 22 años de edad, de cabello negro corto, un poco desordenado y de ojos negros e intimidantes y lentes.

-Quién es éste Nami?- preguntó Zoro con el entrecejo fruncido ya que vio que Nami no dejaba de temblar y en sus ojos se podía ver el miedo hacia aquel hombre.

-C-cómo e-es q-que e-estás a-aquí?- preguntó ignorando a Zoro- d-deberías e-estar e-en la c-cárcel – dijo temerosa la chica de cabellos naranjas.

-Tengo mis contactos- dijo orgulloso. Zoro miraba sin entender las cosas.

-A-a q-qué h-has v-venido? N-nojiko ni m-mi f-familia q-quiere v-verte- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño levemente. El hombre se acercó a su oído y Zoro miraba sorprendido y…celoso.

-Ten por seguro que vine por ti preciosa- le dijo en un susurro en el oído- hay que terminar lo que empezamos hace algunos años- volvió a decirle, atemorizando a la joven.

-N-no, no!!- dijo mientras alzaba la voz y lo empujaba con sus frágiles manos mientras derramaba lágrimas. Zoro al verla así se puso delante de ella, para defenderla.

-Oye tu maldito!- dijo Zoro enojado- quién eres tu y qué quieres con mi NOVIA?!- dijo mientras remarcaba la última palabra.

-Asique tu novia, eh?- dijo mientras miraba a Nami- pensé que después de lo que pasó no querría saber nada con los hombres- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que daba miedo- ella sabe quién soy- dijo y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí dejando a Zoro y Nami solos.

Zoro se acercó a Nami y la abrazó y le susurró al oído.

-Tranquila, ya se fue- le dijo dulcemente en el oído. Era muy raro escuchar hablar a Roronoa Zoro de esa manera tan cálida y suave. Nami estaba sollozando.

-G-gracias- emitió ella con algo de dificultad.

-Ven, vayamos a otro lugar- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba al parque que estaba cerca de allí.

Una vez llegaron al parque se sentaron cada uno en un columpio. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio. Nami aun derramaba algunas lágrimas, sus ojos ya estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto. Largó un suspiro, tenía miedo mucho miedo, no le agradaba ese hombre y ahora volvió, ella pensó que ya no lo vería nunca más.

-Quién era él?- dijo Zoro rompiendo el silencio que los invadía.

-Ah?- dijo Nami saliendo de sus pensamientos y lo miró a los ojos. Él le volvió a preguntar.

-Quién era ese tipo?- preguntó otra vez con enfado al recordarlo.

.Él es- decía mientras tragaba saliva, no le gustaba decir su nombre- Kuro Tenkawa, es el ex -prometido de mi hermana- dijo mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Zoro no podía soportar verla así, con miedo, terror. Volvió a preguntar.

-Pasó algo entre ustedes?- preguntó él curioso- digo, qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? Tenías mucho miedo al verlo y él te miraba de una forma…lujuriosa- dijo con asco Zoro.

-Él…él intentó violarme- dijo mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace dos años.

-Qué?- dijo Zoro con sorpresa y con odio hacia aquel sujeto.

-S-si, f-fue c-cuando t-tenía 14 a-años- dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por su bello rostro- y lo que pasó, fue…

_-------------------------Flash Back-------------------------_

_Eran las 15 p.m de la tarde. Los chicos y chicas a ésta salían de la escuela y se iban a sus casas. Hacía frío, era invierno._

_Dos chicas de 14 años caminaban por el patio del colegio hacia la salida. Una de las chicas tenía el cabello naranja corto y hermosos ojos y una sonrisa en el rostro. A pesar de su edad tenía una figura muy linda._

_La otra chica tenía el cabello negro azulado largo hasta la cintura y sus ojos eran azules y su figura también era bonita. Ambas eran amigas y estaban platicando._

_-Oye Nami por qué pusiste esa cara?-ñ preguntó la peliazulada a su amiga.._

_-Es que…- dijo la chica de nombre Nami- puedo ir a tu casa a quedarme a dormir Shia?- preguntó esperanzada Nami._

_-Por qué Nami? Qué sucede?- preguntó._

_-Es que hoy viene el prometido de mi hermana a casa y…- dijo- tu sabes que no me cae bien ese señor- dijo la muchacha mientras recordaba las miradas que le mandaba ese hombre y la forma en la que le hablaba._

_-Mmm…tienes razón a mi me da muy mala espina también- dijo Shia que ya había visto un par de veces al prometido de la hermana mayor de Nami._

_-Si además tengo un mal presentimientos con respecto a eso- dijo temerosa- entonces puedo ir a quedarme?- dijo eso que casi sonó a una súplica._

_-Claro que si Nami, eres mi amiga puedes venir cuando quieras- le respondió su amiga con una sonrisa y Nami se la devolvió agradecida._

_Ya habían llegado a la salida del gran colegio y estaban a punto de irse para la casa de Shia, Nami luego avisaría a su madre. Una persona se puso delante de ellas, era más alto que ambas. Las chicas levantaron su mirada y se encontraron con unos ojos negros que las observaban_

_Las dos se dieron cuenta en seguida de quién se trataba. Era el prometido de Nojiko, Kuro Tenkawa. Es dueño de una gran empresa. El hombre miró a Nami, en su mirada se pudo notar malicia y eso asustó a Nami. Kuro habló._

_-Nami preciosa, tu madre dijo que viniera por ti y te llevara a casa- dijo el hombre con voz ronca._

_-Etto…yo- no podía hablar Nami. Kuro la aterraba en demasía._

_-Ella vendrá a dormir a casa y haremos la tarea juntas- se apresuró en decir Shia. El hombre la miró con el ceño fruncido asustando también a la chica y luego volvió su vista a Nami._

_-Eso no es posible- dijo él sorprendiendo a ambas chicas._

_-Por qué?- preguntó Nami._

_-Tu madre dijo que debíamos estar todos reunidos hoy en tu casa y no puedes desobedecerla- le dijo a Nami._

_-P-pero…- trataba de contradecir._

_-Pero nada, sube al auto- espetó con fuerza._

_-E-está bien- dijo mientras se despedía de su amiga y se iba junto a Kuro hacia el auto. Shia miró que Nami se subiera al auto y arrancara y luego ella se fue a su casa._

_Ya habían pasado varios minutos y a Nami se le hacía raro que aun no llegaran a su casa, deberían haber llegado hace rato y también no conocía el camino que Kuro estaba tomando. Preocupada preguntó._

_-Etto…a dónde vamos?- dijo bajito- mi casa no está por aca- volvió a decir. Kuro esbozó una sonrisa maléfica que hizo temblar a Nami._

_-N vamos a tu casa- respondió simplemente él- iremos a un lugar más…privado, para hacer algunas cosas- dijo mientras la miraba con lujuria. Habían parado en un semáforo en rojo._

_Nami asustada empezó a gritar._

_-No, no! no quiero, lléveme a casa! No me haga nada, por f…- pero quedó inconsciente. Kuro le había puesto un pañuelo en la boca que tenía cloroformo._

_El semáforo se puso en verde y él siguió su transcurso con una Nami inconsciente a su lado_

_-----_

_Mientras en la casa de Nami estaban todos preocupados. Ya había pasado media hora y Nami no llegaba. A su madre le agarró un ataque de nervios y a su hermana estaba a punto de._

_Nojiko pensó que su hermana podría estar en lo de Shia, pero si fuera así hubiese avisado. Corrió hacia el teléfono y comenzó a marcar con la mano temblorosa el número de la casa de Shia. Al otro lado se escuchó una voz, la de Shia._

_-S-shia, soy yo Nojiko- dijo Nojiko._

_-Ah hola, Nojiko-chan- dijo alegre la muchacha- qué deseas?- preguntó amablemente._

_-Está Nami en tu casa?- preguntó esperando a que ella le dijera que si._

_-Qué? No está en su casa?- preguntó en tono preocupado._

_-No hace más de media hora que la estamos esperando pero no llega!- dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos pensando en lo peor- sabes si salió de la escuela?- volvió a preguntar mientras lloraba._

_-C-claro, yo vi cuando se fue- dijo y luego recordó- p-pero n-no s-se f-fue s-sola- dijo con temor la chica._

_-No? con quién se fue?- preguntó con el corazón en la boca._

_-Con tu prometido N-nojiko-chan- dijo la amiga de Nami también comenzando a derramar algunas lágrimas._

_-Con Kuro?- preguntó exaltada._

_-S-si, s-se f-fue en e-el a-auto d-de él- dijo entrecortada por el llanto- -e-él l-le d-dijo q-que s-su m-madre l-le d-dijo q-que v-vaya p-por e-ella- dijo asustada._

_-Mi madre nunca dijo eso- dijo mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro._

_-N-nami m-me d-dijo q-que tenía miedo- empezó a decir Shia._

_-Qué?- dijo mientras prestaba atención._

_-D-dijo q-que l-le a-asustaba m-mucho Kuro- dijo haciendo una pausa- q-que l-le a-asustaba l-la m-manera e-en q-que la m-miraba y h-hablaba- dijo recordando las palabras de Nami._

_-N-no puede s-ser- dijo- g-gracias Shia, a-adios- dijo mientras cortaba la comunicación entre ellas y empezaba a llorara cada vez más. Su madre se acercó._

_-Qué pasa hija?- dijo al verla en ese estado- sabes dónde está Nami?- preguntó con preocupación._

_-K-kuro s-se la llevó- dijo bajo pero su madre la escuchó- ese bastardo se la llevó quien sabe a dónde y qué le va a hacer?- gritó furiosa. Ese mismo día había terminado con Kuro, diciéndole que lo de ellos nunca iba a funcionar y Kuro se enfadó y seguro se vengaría con Nami._

_Qué?- dijo su madre._

_-El muy maldito seguro se quiere vengar con Nami, mierda!- gritó encolerizada._

_-N-no p-puede ser- dijo su madre derramando lágrimas._

_-Ya se dónde puede estar- dijo Nojiko con el ceño fruncido mientras se dirigía nuevamente al teléfono._

_------_

_Mientras en otro lado, muy lejos de la casa de Nami se encontraba una chica de cabello naranja acostada sobre algo blando. Poco a poco la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos encontrándose en un lugar oscuro y solitario._

_-D-dónde estoy?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama en la que estaba acostada._

_-Hasta que despiertas preciosa- dijo un hombre saliendo de la oscuridad con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios._

_-K-kuro-. Dijo mientras recordaba lo sucedido- q-qué me harás?- pregunto con temor._

_-Oh solo la pasaremos bien- dijo con esa maldita sonrisa cínica en su rostro._

_-Qué?- dijo y luego Kuro se acercó a ella y la empujó para que quedara acostada de nuevo y luego se posó él sobre ella, asustándola- no, no por favor, no me hagas nada- dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos._

_-Oh vamos Nami, será divertido- dijo mientras la tomaba de las muñecas apretándolas fuertemente haciendo soltar un gemido de dolor a Nami. Se acercó a los labios de Nami e intentó besarlos pero ella movió su rostro para que no lo hiciera. Estaba muy asustada._

_Kuro frunció el ceño al ver eso y soltó una de sus muñecas y su mano l llevó al mentó de Nami. La apretó fuertemente y luego posó sus asquerosos labios sobre los de Nami. Ella sentía ganas de vomitar._

_Dejó de besar sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello, estaba muy excitado. Nami trataba de zafarse pero no podía. Lloraba en silencio. Kuro dejó de besarla, sentía como ella temblaba debajo de él y eso le gustaba. La miró y al ver su cuerpo se acrecentó su excitación, quería más._

_Con sus manos arrancó la blusa de Nami y ella gritó e intentó tapar sus pechos pero él la tenía bien agarrada. Kuro la miró con lujuria y deseo. Acercó su boca al sostén de Nami y lo arrancó con sus dientes dejando libres los senos de la chica._

_Nami tembló comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro para resistirse hasta que una de sus manos se libró y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla a Kuro que se tocó el lugar golpeado y la miró con rabia mientras que Nami se cubría sus pechos con ambas manos._

_Kuro se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido y le dio una cachetada dejando la mejilla de Nami de un color ojo intenso. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Nami soltó gemidos de dolor y unas cuantas lágrimas. Kuro sonrió y se acercó nuevamente a ella y con sus asquerosas manos apretaba los pechos de Nami y ella intentaba resistirse pero él era más fuerte._

_Apretaba tan fuertes sus senos que enterraba sus uñas en ellos, lastimándola. Kuro se quitó su camisa y luego quitó la pollera de la chica dejándola solo en bragas. Acercó sus labios a unos de sus pechos y lo lamió causando repugnancia y terror en Nami. Él sonrió con satisfacción._

_Quitó lo único que le quedaba de ropa a Nami y ella lo miró asustada sabiendo lo que vendría ahora. Sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas, le rogaba que no lo hiciera pero él parecía no escucharla. Se quitó sus pantalones. Sujetó a Nami de los brazos y causó algunos rasguños y moretones en ellos._

_Nami gritaba pidiendo ayuda pero no recibía respuesta. Aquel tipo estaba loco, totalmente desquiciado, qué le había hecho ella para que le hiciera algo así?? Vio con temor como él estaba a punto de quitarse sus boxers. Un ruido en la puerta se escuchó y luego vio cómo varios hombres vestidos de policía entraban en aquel terrorífico lugar y agarraban y esposaban a Kuro._

_Ella, ahora libre, se tapó todo lo que pudo mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Su hermana entró y se acercó corriendo a ella con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-Nami, Nami estás bien?- dijo Nojiko mientras la abrazaba. Nami no respondía solo lloraba- ya, ya todo está bien, el bastardo ese irá a la cárcel- decía su hermana en su oído tranquilizándola._

_Habían averiguado que Kuro antes de comprometerse con Nojiko había abusado de otras dos menores. Le habían dado para largo rato en la cárcel y Nami tuvo que ir un buen tiempo a una psicóloga luego de vivir eso tan terrible…_

_---------------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------------_

Zoro la miró sorprendido no podía creer que ese maldito le hubiera hecho eso a SU Nami. Si era Su Nami y ahora se daba cuenta de ello. La miró y luego se acercó y la abrazó.

-Ya no te preocupes, eso ya no volverá a suceder, yo cuidaré de ti- le decía al oído- no dejaré que nada te pase- decía mientras Nami sollozaba entre sus brazos.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde asique decidió acompañarla hasta su casa. Una vez allí se despidieron.

-Hasta mañana linda- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro Zoro.

-Hasta mañana y…- dijo mientras lo miraba- gracias- dijo en un susurro. Zoro se acercó y le dio un leve beso en los labios, cosa que sorprendió a Nami y se sonrojó. Luego él se fue y ella entró en su casa. Allí se encontró con su hermana que se acercó a ella.

-Nami qué te sucedió?- preguntó preocupada- estuviste llorando- dijo mientras veía sus rojos e hinchados ojos- dime por qué llorabas?- preguntó Nojiko.

-Él…- murmuró- él volvió- volvió a decir.

-Él? Quién?- preguntó confundida.

-Kuro- volvió a decir y su hermana abrió sus ojos de par en par con cierto temor…

Continuará…

* * *

**se acabó el capi espero q les haya gustado!! ahhh y si no les gustó ese "intento de violación" los entenderé en serio jajaja! bueno espero para este capi 10 coment jaja para continuarlo, siii? no les cuesta mucho! me voi, xauuuu...**


	8. Chapter 8: Decisión

**Holaaa!! Komo stan? Spero q bn n.n bueno…como dicen lo prometido es deuda pero bueee…aca en fanfiction no llegaron a los 10 coments pero en paraíso fanfiction si asiq igual les dejo el capi q espero q les guste! Lean y disfruten…**

* * *

-Q-qué? C-cómo que regresó?- le preguntaba con los ojos bien abiertos su hermana mayor.

-S-si- dijo Nami mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a salir por sus ojos- h-hoy…fue a la e-escuela y-y me dijo q-que terminaría lo que h-había comenzado hace a-años- dijo mientras las lágrimas cubrían toda su cara. Nami saltó a los brazos de su hermana sin dejar de llorar- t-tengo miedo- admitió. Nojiko la abrazaba con fuerza mientras que también unas débiles lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-N-no dejaré q-que nada te pase- dijo tratando de consolar a su hermana menor. Nami al escuchar eso recordó a Zoro, él también le había dicho lo mismo y quería creer en ello.

-Gracias- dijo sin separarse de Nojiko.

-N-no tienes por qué agradecerme- dijo mientras separaba a su hermana de ella y la miraba con lágrimas a los ojos- yo s-siempre te cuidaré- dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre la frente de Nami- ahora ve a dormir, debes descansar- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Nami asintió y empezó a subir las escaleras que la llevaban hasta su habitación. Cuando Nami desapareció de la vista la mirada de Nojiko se volvió sombría.

Cómo pudo ese tipo salir tan rápidamente de la cárcel? Tenían que hacer algo! Seguro querría vengarse y podía llegar a hacerle algo malo a Nami. No, eso no podía pasar. Mañana hablaría muy seriamente con su madre. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación pero antes abrió un poco la puerta de su hermana y vio que ella estaba ya acostada en su cama dándole la espalda a ella y no podía saber si ya estaba dormida o no. Decidió dejarla descansar y se fue a su habitación.

Nami escuchó a su hermana abrir la puerta pero no quiso darse la vuelta y mirarla, no quería que la viera llorando. Así era, las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir nuevamente. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Ese hombre había vuelto, seguía siendo el mismo cínico de siempre. Algo planeaba él contra ella y eso la atemorizaba más. Con tan solo pensar en volver a pasar lo mismo que hace unos años, eso hacía que su miedo acrecentara.

A su mente llegaron las palabras de Zoro y su hermana: _"No dejaré que nada te pase"_ Eso la tranquilizó un poco pero el miedo seguía allí presente. Escuchar eso de su hermana no la sorprendía nada pero escucharlo de Zoro? Ese chico tan arrogante y mujeriego? Aun lo creía imposible pero era verdad. Sus mejillas de pronto se sonrojaron, había recordado el corto pero dulce beso que le había dado Zoro. Aun podía sentir los cálidos labios de él sobre los suyos. Él jamás la había besado así, las veces que la había besado siempre habían sido apasionados y para nada tiernos.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello aunque sus mejillas aun seguían teñidas por un color carmín. Algo comenzaba a sentir por ese chico y ella lo sabía. Se durmió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios parecía haber olvidado, al menos por esa noche, lo sucedido con Kuro.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó sin ganas. Estaba cansada, había tenido pesadillas en la noche y no pudo dormir bien. Ahora tenía que ir a la escuela, quería verlo a él, sentía que si estaba con él no le pasaría nada.

Bajó al comedor para desayunar. No había nadie, estaba totalmente vacío el comedor. Ni si hermana ni su madre estaban allí esperándola para desayunar. Le extrañó pero le restó importancia al pensar que habían salido de compras o eso creía ella.

Abrió la heladera y de allí sacó leche y se sirvió un poco en un vaso y luego se preparó unas tostadas con mermelada. Puso las cosas sobre la mesa y comenzó a comer su desayuno. Ese día había despertado temprano. Aun faltaba para entrar en clases.

-Ahh- soltó un suspiro Nami. Un extraño presentimiento la recorrió seguido de un escalofrío. Terminó su desayuno. Faltaba 40 minutos para ir a la escuela. Decidió ir a paso lento.

Había muy pocas personas en la calle. Sintió que la seguían. Con temor se giró pero no vio a nadie. Un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca y siguió caminando. Pasado unos minutos tuvo el mismo mal presentimiento. Estaba tensa, con miedo. Apresuró su paso. Sintió nuevamente la presencia de alguien que la estaba siguiendo. 

Se giró de nuevo pero otra vez, no había nadie. Quizás era su imaginación pero parecía tan real lo que sentía. Cerró sus ojos y siguió caminando tratando de no pensar en lo de anoche.

Sintió como con un brazo la tomaban por la cintura y con otro le tapaban la boca para que no gritara. Sintió miedo de nuevo. Ella se resistía pero la persona era más fuerte. Intentó gritar pero tampoco pudo. Aun no había visto la cara de su opresor. Solo sabía que estaban en el callejón por el cual justo estaba pasando.

La empujaron con fuerza contra la pares. Ella cerró los ojos adolorida. Sintió que la persona juntaba sus cuerpos y posaba sus manos en los brazos de ella, para que no se escapara. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio como en la oscuridad del callejón brillaron un par de lentes. Nami lo reconoció al instante y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-K-kuro- expresó con temor. Su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía qué hacer. El miedo invadía su cuerpo y no la dejaba pensar claramente.

-Hola…preciosa- susurró cerca de su oído estremeciéndola. Él podía notar el miedo que ella sentía y eso le gustaba y le excitaba.

-Q-qué quieres?- preguntó Nami a Kuro. Él la miraba con lujuria, deseo.

-A ti- dijo mientras lamía su lóbulo izquierdo. Nami se asqueó al sentir la lengua de él sobre su piel. No sabía qué hacer, tenía mucho miedo de que ese tipo le hiciera algo malo.

-S-suéltame- expresó débilmente mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados y de ellos comenzaban a salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

-No, ahora no- dijo mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de Nami. Ella quiso golpearlo pero sus manos estaban aprisionadas por las de él. Apretó más su cuerpo al de Nami. Soltó una de las manos de Nami y en ese momento ella quiso golpearlo pero Kuro se la agarró nuevamente con su otra mano, donde también tenía muy bien sujetada su otra mano.

Kuro con su mano libre comenzó a masajear la pierna de nami. Ella se asustó de sobremanera al sentir cómo la mano de Kuro seguía subiendo y ya estaba cerca de su intimidad. Cómo pudo zafó una de sus manos y detuvo la de Kuro antes de que pudiera meterla por debajo de sus bragas.

Él la miró con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios. Puso su mano nuevamente sobre su pierna pero Nami, con la mano temblorosa, se la quitó de nuevo.

-Vamos Nami, tu sabes que también quieres esto- le dijo Kuro sonriéndole.

-N-no, a-aléjate de mi- dijo Nami mientras que zafaba su otra mano y le golpeaba en el rostro y luego salió corriendo de allí. Antes de desaparecer de la vista de Kuro pudo escuchar lo que le decía.

-Te juro que serás mía, solo mía!- gritó Kuro a lo lejos. Nami hizo como si no lo escuchara y siguió corriendo mientras las lágrimas caían. 

Ya estaba cerca del Instituto, ahí estaría segura. Antes de poder entrar allí sintió como alguien la agarraba por los hombres. Ella gritó y empezó a golpear en el pecho a aquella persona.

-Suéltame, aléjate! No me hagas nada…por favor- gritó mientras seguía golpeando a aquella persona. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Nami, tranquilízate- le respondió aquella persona. Ella lo miró, sintió alivio en su interior al ver de quién se trataba pero las lágrimas nunca cesaron. Era Zoro.

-Z-zoro- dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Él sorprendido le correspondió.

-Qué te sucedió? Por qué lloras?- preguntó en tono preocupado. Algo raro en él.

-K-kuro- dijo ella simplemente.

-Qué te hizo?- preguntó sintiendo como la rabia se apoderaba de él. Si ese tipo le hacía algo a SU Nami, la pasaría muy mal, eso podía asegurarlo.

-R-recién me lo encontré, m-me llevó a un callejón e intentó a-abusar de mi- dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer más y más.

-Ese maldito- masculló con rabia Zoro- lo mataré, no dejaré que te haga daño- dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de ella. Su llanto comenzaba a desaparecer.

-G-gracias- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Zoro también la miró y le sonrió.

-No debes agradecerme- le dijo en un susurro cerca de sus labios- yo…moriría por ti- le dijo a Nami. Esto la sorprendió mucho pero a la vez le hizo muy feliz escuchar eso venir de sus labios. Ahora se daba cuenta, ella realmente estaba enamorada de él. Sintió otra vez los labios de Zoro posarse sobre los suyos. La besó con ternura. Era un beso suave y tranquilo. Sus lenguas se enredaban y jugaban entre si. Se degustaban entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos podría vivir sin los besos del otro. Rompieron el contacto por la falta de aire.

-Vayamos adentro- dijo Zoro mientras la tomaba de la cintura. Nami asintió. A lo lejos alguien los observaba con furia.

Los dos entraron en el Instituto. Todos los miraban y murmuraban cosas. Llegaron hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

-Hola chicos- dijo desanimada Nami.

-Hola- saludaron todos menos Luffy que la miró con tristeza. Ella se dio cuenta de por qué la miraba así. Notó como Luffy se alejaba de ellos y decidió seguirlo y explicarle.

-Lo siento, ya vuelvo- dijo mientras se iba dejando a Zoro con los demás. Ninguno entendía por qué Nami se iba pero luego le preguntarían. 

Nami seguía a Luffy. Lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la azotea de la escuela. Ahí Nami lo llamó.

-Luffy- dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

-Qué quieres?- dijo tratando de sonar frío e indiferente aunque no lo logró. En su voz solo se notaba tristeza.

-Quiero explicarte por qué estoy con Zoro-empezó a decir Nami.

-No necesito que me expliques nada- dijo él- tu lo amas, qué más necesito entender?- dijo casi en un grito.

-No, no es así bueno si pero no- dijo confundiendo a luffy.

-Ya Nami, lo único que sé es que me mentiste- le dijo él mirándola- dijiste que no estaba enamorada de nadie y ahora mírate, estás con mi mejor amigo!- le dijo Luffy con algo de rencor en su voz.

-No, no es así- le dijo ella triste- déjame explicarte- le pidió. No quería perder su amistad con Luffy. Él no le contestó- yo…estoy con él solo para vengarme de Robin- dijo. Luffy la miró confundido- bueno o ese era mi plan al principio pero ahora, creo…que de verdad me enamoré de Zoro- dijo mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Está bien, te creo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste, Luffy- pero…cómo fue que te enamoraste de él?- quiso saber el chico frente a ella.

-No, lo sé…quizás fue porque noté que él se preocupó mucho por mi ayer, que es algo raro que él demuestre…preocupación- le contó Nami sonriéndole.

-Ah- dijo Luffy. Nami se acercó a él y lo abrazó y él le correspondió. No notaron que alguien los vio justo en ese momento abrazándose y les tomó una fotografía. Los dos se separaron. Pero Luffy preguntó de nuevo- Zoro preocuparse? Pero por qué?- preguntó con curiosidad. En ese momento la mirada de Nami se ensombreció y esto preocupó a Luffy.

-Porque…- dijo mientras le contaba lo sucedido.

-Ese maldito!- dijo Luffy apretando sus puños cuando Nami terminó de contarle lo que le pasó- te juro que yo tampoco dejaré que nada malo te pase- dijo Luffy tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Gracias- murmuró ella- vayamos, ya empezarán las clases- dijo Nami y así los dos se fueron cada uno a su respectiva clase.

Nami estaba en su pupitre sentada con la vista perdida. Ahora tenía matemática, que aburrido pensó ella. La puerta del salón se abrió dejando entrar al profesor.

-Buenos días- dijo una voz ronca. Nami lo miró y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su profesor era…

-Soy su profesor suplente, mi nombre es Kuro Tenkawa- dijo. Nami quiso llorar pero no lo haría ahí en el salón, no…no lo haría- su profesor tuvo un accidente asique yo seré su profesor de matemática hasta que se recupere- dijo mostrando una sonrisa falsa. Las chicas babeaban por él peor ella lo creía repugnante.

Las horas pasaron hasta que la hora de irse a casa llegó. Kuro había querido acercarse pero ella lograba perderlo de vista. Tenía miedo, ahora Kuro era su profesor, asique lo vería siempre.

Se encontró con Zoro. Al verlo lo abrazó y él se sorprendió y le preguntó qué le pasaba.

-Qué sucede?- preguntó confundido.

-Kuro- dijo ella. Zoro al escuchar ese nombre frunció el ceño- está en el Instituto…a-ahora es m-mi profesor d-de matemática- dijo mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Qué?- dijo él sorprendido. Ese tipo no se cansaría nunca.

-Lo que escuchaste- le respondió ella- por favor acompáñame a casa, tengo miedo- confesó Nami. Zoro asintió y la acompañó hasta su casa. Una vez llegaron allí se despidieron con un beso tierno y cálido.

Nami entró en su casa y al ir al living se encontró con su mamá y su hermana. Las miró con confusión. Las dos estaban serias y no decían palabra alguna, asique decidió preguntar.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Nami, mamá ya sabe lo de Kuro- empezó a hablar Nojiko. Nami bajó su vista al suelo.

-Ah- dijo en un susurro.

-No puedo permitir que algo malo te pase- dijo su madre con preocupación. No quería que se volviera a repetir lo de hace años.

-Hemos tomado una decisión- continuó diciendo Nojiko. Nami las miró, no entendía nada de lo que decían.

-Cuál?- preguntó con temor.

-Nos iremos de Villa Cobashi- terminó de decir su madre. Al escuchar eso se quedó sin habla, no sabía qué decir. No quería irse, no quería dejar a sus amigos ni…a Zoro…

Continuará…

* * *

**Buenooo…se acabó el capi, espero q les haya gustado!! Ahhhh ese maldito d kuro tengo ganas de matarlo.**

**Inner: Primera vez que coincido contigo**

**Yo: qué haces aquí?**

**Inner: que te importa ¬¬**

**Yo: hmp ¬¬**

**Inner: qué no vas a presentarme?**

**Yo: ah si, bueno todos ella es mi inner ¬¬U**

**Inner: Hola **

**Yo: buee…ya puedes irte, ya te presenté**

**Inner: ah claro que no me iré y no podrás echarme, a partir d ahora apareceré en todos los capis n.n**

**Yo: nooo!!**

**Bueno dejando d lado a mi inner, espero q les haya gustado y q tengan tantas ganas como yo d matar a Kuro jajaja, bueno…si kieren leer el prox capi, ya saben, dejen comentarios! XD jajaja me voi, se cuidan, xauuuuu…**


	9. Chapter 9: Solo una semana

**Holaa!! Ahh aca les dejo el 9º capi d la historia! Ahh y siento q el fic me salga medio nostálgico jejeje pero bueno yo no kiero q salga asi pero me sale u.u ahh x suerte ahora no aparece mi inner pero seguro lo hará en las notas finales ¬¬ bueno mejor dejo q lean el capi! Disfruten…**

* * *

-Q-qué?- dijo Nami sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-Nos iremos de Isla Cobashi- expresó con seriedad Nojiko.

-P-pero no...no quiero- empezó a decir la pelirroja mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus bellos ojos.

-Nami entiende, no podemos seguir aca cuando Kuro también lo está, no ves que quiere vengarse que quiere hacerte sufrir terminando lo que comenzó hace años?!- dijo mientras la sujetaba de los hombros y la sacudía, histérica.

-S-si, lo entiendo p-pero...- dijo mientras su oración fue cortada ya que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Su hermana también derramó algunas lágrimas y su madre las miraba con los ojos llorosos. Ni Belle-mere ni Nojiko querían imaginarse lo que les pasaría si Kuro le llegase a hacer algo a Nami.

-Pero nada Nami! Mamá y yo moriríamos si algo te llega a suceder! es que acaso no lo entiendes?!- dijo. Claro que Nami entendía perfectamente la situación y lo que sentirían su madre y hermana, si el desagraciado de Kuro le llegara a hacer algo pero no quería irse, no quería alejarse de sus amigos, a los cuales quería con toda su alma aunque no lo demostrara mucho y especialmente no quería alejarse de Zoro, no ahora que había descubierto lo que realmente sentía por él y saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos pero su madre y hermana solo querían protegerla.

-C-claro que lo entiendo!- dijo en un grito mientras las lágrimas seguía saliendo de sus ojos a cántaros. Ya no soportaba más estar ahí, no soportaba aquella situación. Salió corriendo escaleras arriba hasta su habitación donde se encerró y se tiró sobre la cama boca abajo tapando su rostro. En el piso de abajo se habían quedado Belle-mere y Nojiko, las dos aún derramaban lágrimas.

-No quiero que Nami sufra pero...es lo mejor- dijo belle-mere mientras que con un pequeño pañuelo secaba sus lágrimas.

-Tienes razón, ella armó una nueva vida aca y yo no quiero que lo pierda pero...debemos hacerlo sino quien sabe qué cosa podría hacerle Kuro- emitía con tristeza en su voz, Nojiko. No querían arruinarle la vida a nami pero si para que no le pasara nada tenían que alejarla de su nueva vida, tendrían que hacerlo, todo sea por su bien.

-Espero que logre asimilarlo- le dijo a su hija mayor. Nojiko no contestó, solo comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Al pasar por la habitación de su hermana menor escuchó sollozos que provenían de allí. Agachó su cabeza, se sentía culpable pero se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza que era lo mejor para todos. Solo esperaba que al lugar al que se fueran, Kuro no las encontrara por nada del mundo. Entró en su habitación y se puso su pijama dispuesta a dormirse pero tenía el presentimiento de que esa noche no lograría conciliar el sueño rápidamente como todas las noches lo hacía.

Nami aun seguía en su cama acostada boca abajo. Las lágrimas aun no habían cesado. Por más que ella quisiera no podía reprimirlas. Aún no lograba asimilar la decisión que habían tomado su hermana mayor y su madre, no lo entendía. Por más veces que ella haya dicho que entendía su decisión, ella sabía muy bien que eso era mentira. Lo único que entendía era que lo hacían porque Kuro estaba allí pero ellos podrían ir a la comisaría y denunciarlo como tiempo atrás pero nada era tan fácil.

-_No quiero irme de aquí, no quiero alejarme de Zoro-_ se decía en sus pensamientos. Pero qué pasaría si Kuro intentara hacerle algo a Zoro? Porque Kuro ya sabía que ella estaba con Zoro? Kuro sería capaz de hacerle algo a él para solo hacerla sufrir? No, no quería pensar eso pero le era imposible no hacerlo.

Temía porque algo le pasara a Zoro y si ella estaba cerca de él seguro Kuro lo dañaría. Tal vez lo mejor sería que aceptara la decisión que habían tomado Nojiko y su madre e irse de aquel lugar porque Kuro estaba detrás de ella y solo la quería a ella y si para eso tendría que quitar del medio a cualquiera que se interpusiera…él lo haría.

Sus párpados se fueron cerrando lentamente. Ya era pasada la media noche y aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados no podía dormir. Pasaron unas horas más hasta que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño auque en su mente aun seguían rondando las imágenes de la cara de Kuro con su sonrisa cínica y la de Zoro con su mirada arrogante.

El sol no tardó en salir. Ya eran las 6 de la mañana, no podía seguir durmiendo. Había dormido un poco más de 2 horas, con suerte habían sido 3 horas. Se dirigió al baño y se miró al espejo. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y tenía unas terribles ojeras debajo de sus ojos y su piel estaba pálida.

Había llorado la mayor parte de la noche. Con tan solo pensar que, por el bien de todos, se tendría que ir de Isla Cobashi las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y no paraban hasta unas horas después. Empezó a quitarse la ropa y abrió el grifo y el agua comenzó a caer en forma de lluvia.

Una vez se sacó toda la ropa se metió bajo la lluvia. El agua estaba tibia, perfecta para ella. Empezó a lavar su cabello y luego su cuerpo. Frotaba la esponja por su cuerpo bien fuerte, todavía podía sentir las asquerosas manos y labios de Kuro sobre su piel. Le repugnaba.

Ese sería un largo. Tenía dos horas seguidas de Matemática y ella odiaba Matemática. _Matemática_ pensó. Recordó el día anterior y la imagen de un hombre de cabello negro y sonrisa cínica llegó a su mente. Ahora Kuro era su nuevo profesor de Matemática. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sus piernas temblaron. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Como pudo salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo tratando de no caerse. Sus piernas aún le temblaban. Fue una suerte haber llegado hasta su habitación sin haberse caído ni una sola vez. Entró en su cuarto y se tiró boca arriba sobre su cama. No quería ir a la escuela, no con Kuro en ella. Pero tenía que ir.

Se levantó como pudo y se dirigió a su armario para sacar el uniforme y ponérselo. Cada día hacía más frío. Eso indicaba que el invierno se acercaba. Encima de la remera del uniforme se puso un saco del mismo color de la pollera que tenía la insignia del Instituto.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras con las piernas aun temblándoles y no era por el frío era por miedo a Kuro. Al entrar en el comedor se encontró con su hermana mayor. Ahora le diría que lo había pensado y que era mejor irse de allí. Su hermana la miró. El rostro de Nami seguía pálido, las ojeras las pudo ocultar con un poco de maquillaje pero los rastros de que había estado llorando toda la noche no.

Nojiko lo notó. Estaba preocupada por su hermana. Se acercó a ella y le dejó el desayuno sobre la mesa y ella luego se sentó en frente de Nami con su desayuno. Con preocupación le preguntó.

-Nami, estás bien?- le preguntó. En su voz se le podía notar claramente la preocupación que sentía. Nami la miró y trató de sonreír pero no lo logró.

-Si, no te preocupes- mintió. Nojiko no le creyó ni una sola palabra pero no le hizo ninguna otra pregunta. No quería presionarla.

Pasaron unos minutos. Nami miraba el tazón con cereal que tenía en frente. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Con la cuchara revolvía una y otra vez el cereal. No tenía hambre, tenía nervios por lo que le diría a su hermana. Levantó la vista hacia su hermana decidida a romper con aquel silencio que se había formado entre ambas.

-Etto…Nojiko- llamó con voz débil pero decidida. Nojiko la miró algo sorprendida.

-Qué pasa?- le contestó con amabilidad y sorpresa en su voz.

-Bueno yo quería hablar…de la decisión que tomaron mamá y tu- dijo en tono bajo pero Nojiko la escuchó perfectamente. Nojiko frunció levemente el ceño. Seguro le diría que se opondría pero ella le haría entender que era lo mejor y si eso no funcionaba tendría que obligarla aunque no quisiera- yo…estoy de acuerdo- le dijo Nami muy a su pesar. Los ojos de su hermana se abrieron desmesuradamente, estaba totalmente sorprendida.

-Q-qué?- logró emitir su hermana sin creerlo aún.

-Q-que estoy de acuerdo con su decisión- dijo en voz baja.

-P-pero por qué?- quiso saber Nojiko- ayer decías que entendías por qué haríamos esto pero parecía que estabas en total desacuerdo con nuestra decisión- le volvió a decir a su hermana menor.

-Es que…- dijo no muy de contarle a su hermana sobre su razón. Tragó saliva nerviosa, era mejor hacerlo- bueno yo…estoy saliendo con chico hace un tiempo- comenzó a decir totalmente sonrojada. Nojiko la miró un tanto sorprendida- y bueno..yo a él lo quiero mucho, como nunca antes había querido a un chico y sabes que nunca confié en los hombres, ya sabes luego de lo que pasó- dijo mientras su mirada se volvía sombría al recordar lo sucedido con Kuro- pero siento que si puedo confiar en él, no quiero dejarlo, alejarme de él pero…- dijo mientras su voz se volvía entrecortada- pero…Kuro sabe que estoy con él y lo que siento por él y él por mi y n-no quiero q-que él le haga algo malo ni a é-el ni a ninguno d-de mis amigos- dijo mientras miraba a su hermana mayor con decisión pero de sus ojos brotaban algunas lágrimas. Le dolía tener que dejar a Zoro y a sus amigos pero lo hacía por su bien.

-Entiendo- dijo su hermana mirándola. Su hermana estaba sufriendo con aquella decisión y solo lo hacía para proteger a las personas que más quería. Sonrió con tristeza- tomaste una buena decisión aunque sea dolorosa para ti pero es lo mejor para todos- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Nami asintió débilmente y también se levantó. Antes de que Nami se pudiera ir Nojiko le volvió a hablar- nos iremos en una semana o menos- le dijo con voz apagada. Nami la miró con tristeza y se fue al living.

Se fue al living y agarró su bolso para salir a la escuela. Se despidió de su hermana con un leve "Adios" y se fue a paso lento a la escuela. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Solo le quedaba una semana ahí en Isla Cobashi, una semana para estar con sus amigos y…Zoro.

Apretó con fuerza sus ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran. No quería seguir llorando, quería actuar con naturalidad, aparentar que nada le sucedía pero creía que eso le iba a ser imposible. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que había chocado contra alguien y casi caía al suelo de no ser porque la tomaron por la cintura.

-Estás bien?- preguntó una voz muy conocida para ella. Lo miró con ojos melancólicos.

-Si Zoro, no te preocupes- dijo ella. Zoro, al igual que su hermana mayor, no le creyó nada pero en cambio él si le preguntó por qué le mentía.

-Por qué mientes?- le preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido. Notó su pálido rastros y las señales de que había estado llorando- estuviste llorando?- preguntó en tono preocupado. Nami desvió su mirada y le respondió.

-No- mintió y luego se soltó del agarre de Zoro.

-No nací ayer, sabes?- le dijo Zoro- dime por qué llorabas?- le exigió saber.

-Por nada que tenga importancia- volvió a mentirle. Zoro tenía poca paciencia y ya se le estaba acabando.

-Ah ya Nami deja de mentir y dime por qué llorabas?- exigió nuevamente- no me digas que ese maldito de Kuro te hizo algo de nuevo?- dijo enojado. Nami negó con la cabeza.

-No- dijo en un susurro. Zoro lo miró interrogativo.

-Entonces?- preguntó sin entenderle.

-Bueno…es que…- empezó a decir. No sabía cómo explicarle que se iba a ir a Isla Cobashi.

-Y?- dijo impacientándose.

-Bueno…mi mamá y mi hermana…han tomado una decisión- dijo con suma tristeza.

-Qué decisión?- dijo pero ésta vez con temor de la respuesta de Nami.

-Etto…nosotras…nos iremos de Isla Cobashi- dijo mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. Ésta noticia le cayó como patada al hígado a Zoro. La miró confuso.

-Cómo?- dijo sin creérselo aún.

-Q-que nos iremos- le volvió a decir mientras las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas.

-P-pero y tu estás de acuerdo?!- dijo casi en un grito. No quería que ella se fuera de su lado.

-S-si- dijo en un susurro inaudible pero que Zoro logró escuchar.

-Pero cómo?!- le gritó mientras a él también las lágrimas lo amenazaban con salir de sus ojos profundos.

-Ah es que tu no entiendes!- dijo Nami en un grito. Zoro lo miró sorprendido- lo hago por tu bien por el bien de mis amigos!- volvió a decir mientras las lágrimas salían otra vez- yo tengo miedo de que él sea capaz de hacerles daño por mi culpa!- dijo mientras se aferraba al pecho de Zoro. Él la abrazó por la espalda mientras unas finas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas cayendo sobre el cabello de Nami.

-No quiero que te vayas- dijo mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra él temiendo que se desvaneciera en ese mismo instante.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme pero tengo que hacerlo- dijo llorando sobre el pecho de Zoro.

-Cuándo te irás?- quiso saber cuanto tiempo más le quedaba para estar junto a ella.

-En una semana- dijo mientras se separaba de Zoro y lo miraba a los ojos. Se sorprendió al ver que pequeñas gotas salían de sus ojos. Sonrió débilmente al verlo llorar eso quería decir que en verdad la amaba- Solo una semana más para estar contigo- le dijo.

-Te prometo que será el mejor- le susurró mientras juntaba sus labios con los de ella fundiéndose en un beso tierno y lleno de amor. Pasaron unos minutos y los dos se separaron.

-Vamos al Instituto- dijo sonriéndole tristemente Zoro. Nami asintió y se fueron al Instituto. Una vez llegaron allí Vivi, Kaya, Ussop, Sanji y Luffy se les acercaron con rapidez. Los dos los miraron algo sorprendidos.

.Nami tienes que ver esto!- dijo Vivi mientras se acercaba a Nami y le entregaba el periódico escolar. En la portada se podía ver perfectamente una fotografía de nami y Luffy abrazando en la azotea.

-Pero qué rayos es esto?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido olvidándose por un momento de lo de Kuro. Pero nadie le respondió ya que Robin se acercó con sus amigas a ellos.

-Oh miren pero si es Nami!- dijo sonriendo a Nami- solo eres una cualquiera que anda con el primero que se le cruza- volvió a decir. Nami estuvo a punto de tirársele encima si no fuera porque Luffy se interpuso. Zoro estaba con el ceño fruncido aun tenía en su mente la imagen de su mejor amigo con su novia.

-Fuiste tu la que puso esto?- dijo Luffy mientras le ponía en la cara la portada del periódico.

-No lo sé, quizás si o quizás no- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro- igual si lo hice o no, no importa, lo que importa es que Nami engaña a Zoro y mira no más…con su mejor amigo!- le dijo a Luffy. Él arrugó el periódico con su mano. Estaba sumamente enojado. Entre él y Nami nada había pasado aunque a él le hubiera gustado que si.

-Ya cállate!- gritó Zoro. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Ah Zoro, estás sufriendo verdad? Esa Nami es solo una cualquiera, no te das cuenta? Ella te engañó y para el colmo con tu mejor amigo! Déjala y vuelve conmigo, yo te haré feliz, te amaré como ésta no pudo hacerlo- dijo escupiendo veneno en cada una de las palabras. Zoro la fulminó con la mirada y le respondió.

-Ja eso quisieras! Nose que sucedió entre ellos dos- dijo mientras los señalaba a Luffy y Nami- pero estoy seguro que no pasó nada malo, yo confío en Nami y ella sería incapaz de engañarme, no es como tu- dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo con repugnancia-…una ramera- le dijo. La mandíbula de Robin se desencajó al escuchar eso y en los ojos de Nami aparecieron un brillo. Él le creía.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero yo estoy diciendo la verdad!- le gritó con indignación antes de irse con sus amigas. Zoro se giró hacia Nami y Luffy.

-Quiero que los dos me den una explicación- exigió Zoro. Ussop, Sanji, Vivi y Kaya decidieron irse para no meterse en problemas ellos también.

-Bueno..eh…creo que nosotros nos vamos- dijo Sanji con una sonrisa nerviosa. Los demás asintieron y se fueron rápidamente de allí.

-Y?- dijo con impaciencia Zoro.

-Bueno…lo que pasó fue…- empezó a decir Nami luego de dar un largo suspiro. Y así le relató lo que había pasado-…y eso fue lo que pasó- dijo con la vista gacha. Luffy la miró con tristeza y luego miró a Zoro.

-Cuídala, no dejes que ese bastardo le haga daño- le dijo Luffy a su mejor amigo- y ten por seguro que yo también la protegeré- dijo antes de irse. Zoro y Nami se quedaron solos.

El silencio los invadió pero luego éste desapareció cuando escucharon que el timbre para entrar en clases sonó. Nami se alertó y sus piernas volvieron a temblar mientras que en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo. Zoro lo notó y le preguntó qué le pasaba.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido.

-Tengo miedo- dijo ella en un susurro que solo Zoro pudo escuchar.

-Miedo a qué o de qué?- preguntó aun confundido.

-Kuro- nombró ella y luego Zoro frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre- ahora es mi profesor de Matemática- dijo. Zoro abrió sus ojos con sorpresa…

Continuará...

* * *

**Se acabó el capi, spero q les haya gustado!! Ahhh y siento si no salió muy interesante uu d vdd discúlpenme pero bueno eso ya me lo dirán ustedes en un coment n.n **

**Inner: Sabes tienes razón no salió muy interesante**

**Yo: ahhh q haces aca d nuevo?**

**Inner: ahh ya t lo dije, voi a aparecer siempre en la historia u.u**

**Yo: ahhh pero no digas nada sobre el capi eso es trabajo d los lectores T.T**

**Inner: bueno da igual, mis keridos lectores sean sinceros con ella y díganle la vdd uu si piensan q fue aburrido el capi díganlo sin miedo como yo n.n**

**Yo: no me ayudes ¬¬**

**Inner: n.n**

**Yo: bueno nos vamos comenten, sii? Aunke sea solo para decirme q estuvo feo el capi.**

**Inner: si dejen coment! nos leemos en el prox capi**

**Yo: xauuuu…**


	10. Chapter 10: Atrapada

**Holaaa!!! Dsps d tanto tiempoo! XDDD jajaja bueno lo siento pero es q estuve mui ocupada, sin inspiración y para el colmo estuve sin Internet x muuchoo tiempo T_T y bueno si kería conectarme tenía q ir a un cyber pero dsd ahí no podía subir cap nuevo xq yo para escribir me tomo mi tiempo, trato d hacerlo interesante, q salga algo bueno (aunke a veces no sea así ^^U) y ahh tmb estuve enferma ¬¬ ahh me pasó d todo! Pero bueno dsps d tanto tiempo aca les dejo éste cap q spero q les guste!! Y ahh x cierto tuve ayuda d una amiga **_**Mitsuky932 **_**y la vdd le agradezco muuchoo su ayuda! Ella me dio un par de ideas, q no pude poner todos en este cap u.u pero q ya pondré :) jejeje bueno ya no los aburro más con esto!! Spero q les gusteee...!!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 10: Atrapada

-Kuro- nombró ella y luego Zoro frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre- ahora es mi profesor de Matemática- dijo. Zoro abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Es que acaso nunca dejaría en paz a SU Nami? Agh… si pudiera lo mataría, bueno de poder podía, pero eso significaba terminar preso y no ver en Nami quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

-Agh… es que ese tipo nunca se va a cansar de acosarte?- preguntó con exasperación Zoro.

-Zoro… t-tengo mucho miedo- sollozaba Nami. Kuro estaba loco, realmente lo estaba. Debería estar encerrado en un Instituto Mental. Esperaba que lo alejaran de ella lo más rápido posible. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-Ya, ya amor. No llores por favor- dijo Zoro apretándola contra su pecho en un abrazo protector. Él jamás dejaría que algo le pasara a Nami. Primero muerto- shh shh tranquilízate- trataba de calmarla. El cuerpo de Nami había comenzado a temblar con fuerza y las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalar por sus sonrojadas mejillas- a causa del llanto-.- No dejaré que nada te pase, lo juro. Te protegeré. Además ya oíste a Luffy, él también lo hará. Él te quiere mucho- dijo diciendo lo último en un susurro que parecía triste. Esperaba que las cosas entre él y su mejor amigo no cambiaran a causa de Nami. Se notaba mucho que Luffy estaba enamorado de Nami. Había tenido mala suerte de que Luffy y él se hayan enamorado de la misma persona, pero las cosas habían sido así y no podría cambiarlas. Poco a poco Nami se fue tranquilizando aunque las lágrimas aun no cesaban, pero ya no lloraba tanto como hacía momentos atrás.

-P-por favor… n-no dejes que me haga daño- susurró débilmente Nami en el regazo de Zoro. Él la abrazó más fuerte y posó sus labios sobre el cabello de Nami, dándole un dulce y suave beso.

-Ya te dije que no lo haré- susurró Zoro contra su cabello- primero tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver… y eso nunca sucederá- le respondió para luego tomarla por el mentón y hacer que sus miradas se conectasen. Se miraban con amor. Con un amor infinito, uno que jamás se terminaría. Acercó su rostro al de ella y con una delicadeza infinita, una delicadeza para nada propia de él, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola con ternura para tranquilizarla.

Sus labios se movían sincronizadamente. Era como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro. El beso que, al principio era dulce y suave, se tornó en un besó desesperado, apasionado. Ninguno de los dos quería romper el beso, pero la falta de aire comenzó a hacerse notar por lo que tuvieron, a regañadientes, que separarse.

Zoro juntó ambas frentes. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares. Ambos estaban jadeando. En sus ojos se podía notar la llama de la pasión, el deseo. Pero aquél no era el momento de pensar en la pasión y el deseo que sentían por el otro. Ahora había algo más importante por lo cual preocuparse y eso era Kuro.

Con tan solo pensar en aquél nombre, Zoro sentía ganas de ir en ese mismo instante al salón de Nami, donde Kuro dictaría su clase y matarlo. Destrozarlo. Hacerlo sufrir. Todo por haber casi violado a su Nami y por haberla hecho llorar y sufrir.

Jamás perdonaría a ese bastardo. Un creciente gruñido salió de su garganta. Nami lo notó e intentó tranquilizarlo. No quería que nada le pasara a Zoro por tratar de protegerla. Ni tampoco a Luffy. Era por eso que tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que actuar como siempre lo había hecho. No debía mostrar su miedo por Kuro, y mucho menos ante él.

Jamás había mostrado miedo. Jamás se había mostrado débil ante alguien. Pero ahora Kuro había regresado para tomar venganza. Para obtener lo que hacía 2 años no había podido tomar de ella, y ahora tenía mucho miedo. Más de lo que había tenido hace 2 años. Pero no solo miedo por lo que le podría llegar a pasar a ella, si no también miedo por lo que le podría pasar a su amor, a Zoro y a su mejor amigo, Luffy.

No quería que ninguno sufriera o que les pasara algo por su culpa, y no dejaría que eso pase.

Se limpió las lágrimas con una mano y miró directamente a los ojos a Zoro. En ellos, Zoro, pudo notar la determinación de Nami, y eso lo asustó un poco. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? Solo esperaba que ninguna locura, aunque conociéndola, estaría pensando en hacer alguna locura. Todo por tratar de salvarlo a él y a Luffy, era lo más seguro.

-Espero que no intentes hacer ninguna locura- susurró Zoro. Nami lo miró y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti- le contestó también en un susurro, Nami- no me importa si es una locura o no, haría cualquier cosa para que no te pase nada por mi culpa- dijo con tono culpable Nami. Zoro le tomó el mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Nada de lo que me pase será por tu culpa Nami- susurró en respuesta Zoro antes de posar sus labios contra los de ella, en un beso corto y suave.

Los ojos de Nami volvieron a llenarse en lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas hasta su cuello y luego cayeron en el suelo, desapareciendo.

-Ahora ve a clases y, por lo que más quieras, ponte lo más lejos posible de ese maldito mal nacido- soltó con veneno- a penas termine la clase sal de ahí y búscame en la azotea, ahí te estaré esperando, le avisaré a Luffy también, debemos hacer algo contra ese tipo- dijo besándola una última vez antes de soltarla y decirle que se vaya a su clase.

Nami corrió hacia su clase, ya iba cinco minutos retrasada. Solo esperaba que Kuro hubiese llegado tarde o algo porque si no, él no le perdonaría haber llegado tarde y Dios sabe qué cosa le haría.

Llegó a la puerta de su salón, soltó un largo suspiro y, con temor, abrió la puerta del salón para ver que Kuro ya estaba dictando su clase y, al escuchar abrirse la puerta, la miró y una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro, haciendo temblar a Nami.

-Veo que por fin la Señorita Okamura decidió hacer acto de presencia en mi clase- dijo con voz ácida Kuro.

Nami lo miró a los ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Se recordó mentalmente que debía mostrarse fuerte. Así, con mucho esfuerzo, se dirigió a Kuro.

-L-lo siento- tartamudeó. Kuro sonrió aún más.

-No, no está disculpada Señorita Okamura- le respondió- así que cuando la clase termine usted se quedará aquí en el salón conmigo mientras le doy algunos _ejercicios _para hacer- volvió a decir.

Nami se le quedó varios segundos mirándolo con ojos bien abiertos. No, no podía quedarse ahí. Debía ir con Zoro a la salida de su clase. No, no, no, no. Kuro le haría algo a la salida de la clase.

Se aprovecharía de que se quedarían solos allí. Además, no le gustó para nada eso de _ejercicios_. Ella sabía qué tipo de _ejercicios _se refería él, y estaba segura de que a ella no le gustaría ni en lo más mínimo hacer esos _ejercicios._

-Por favor tome asiento, Señorita Okamura- le dijo Kuro. En silencio, Nami se dirigió a un asiento libre que había en el fondo.

Debía avisarle a Zoro, pero ¿cómo?

No sabía cómo, pero de alguna forma lo haría. Miró a su alrededor para buscar el asiento más cercano a la puerta. Nada. No había ningún asiento libre. ¡Mierda! Todos los pupitres cercanos a la puerta estaban ocupados. Los únicos libres estaban al fondo.

A paso rápido y nervioso, Nami, se acercó al último pupitre de la tercera fila. No podría salir tan rápido del salón, pero ya buscaría una forma.

Una vez se sentó hizo como si prestara atención a la clase de Kuro, lo cual, obviamente, no era cierto.

Recordó que tenía su celular y por dentro se regocijó de felicidad. Ahora podría enviarle un mensaje a Zoro para avisarle de lo que Kuro estaba tramando. Pero no lo haría ahora, lo haría cuando faltara unos minutos para acabar la clase. Mientras tanto se centró en mirar hacia el frente, aún con nervios, pero no escuchaba nada de lo que su _profesor_ decía.

-----

La hora ya estaba por terminar, y durante todo ese tiempo Nami había sentido la lasciva mirada de Kuro sobre ella. Por dentro estaba muy nerviosa y su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, pero por fuera no lo demostraba. Mantenía su rostro inexpresivo, no dejaría que Kuro notara su nerviosismo.

Sacó por debajo del pupitre su celular. Era ahora o nunca. Faltaban 5 minutos para que la clase acabara y su _castigo_ empezara. Aunque claro, no tenía pensado quedarse en el castigo. Primero trataría de salir del salón, pero si no lo lograba debería quedarse en su _castigo_.

Comenzó a escribir lentamente el mensaje de texto. Éste decía:

_Zoro, Kuro me ha castigado y debo quedarme en el salón para el castigo, pero trataré de escapar, pero no creo lograrlo... ¡Por favor, ayúdame!... Nami_

Apretó el botón de enviar, y justo en ese momento el timbre que indicaba el fin de la clase y todos los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar el salón.

Nami se levantó y trató de meterse entre todos los estudiantes para que Kuro no la viera y no la detuviera.

Se escabulló entre la muchedumbre que salía por la puerta.

Ya le faltaba poco. _Un poco más_, se decía así misma. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del salón, escuchó una tétrica voz llamarle por detrás.

-¿A dónde cree que va Señorita Okamura?- se escuchó la voz de Kuro por detrás de ella.

-E-ehh... y-yo...- intentaba decir Nami, pero el miedo se había apoderado de ella. Ésta vez la voz se escuchó más cerca.

-Debe cumplir con su _castigo_, Señorita Okamura- dijo junto a su oído. El frío y asqueroso aliento de Kuro rozaba el cuello de Nami. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir su aliento.

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir la mano de Kuro posándose sobre su cintura. Se giró para quedar cara a cara con él. Debía mostrarse fuerte, no debía tener miedo. Pero ya era tarde, el miedo se había apoderado de ella.

-S-sácame tus m-man...- no logró terminar la frase ya que sintió un punzante dolor en su mejilla derecha. Kuro acababa de golpearla.

-Cállate maldita zorra- siseó. El aliento de Kuro llegó a las fosas nasales de Nami y arrugó la nariz en disgusto. El dolor en su mejilla era insoportable, pero no lo demostraría.

Kuro acercó más su rostro al de Nami, llevó su mano hacia el pelo de Nami y tiró de él, haciendo que un gemido de dolor saliera de los labios de Nami y que su cuello quedara expuesto.

Llevó su nariz hacia el hueco que unía el cuello y hombro de Nami y aspiró profundamente por la nariz. Nami se asqueó ante el acto.

Luego sintió algo húmedo en su cuello. Era Kuro. Había comenzado a pasar su lengua por el cuello de Nami, dejando un rastro de saliva. Nami comenzó a moverse para tratar de zafarse, pero Kuro era más fuerte que ella.

Dejó el cuello de Nami para comenzar a pasar su lengua por la mandíbula, mejillas, párpados para terminar sobre los labios de Nami, los cuales estaban firmemente apretados. Con su lengua, forzó a Nami a abrir la boca para que él pudiera invadirla.

Al sentir la lengua de Kuro dentro de su boca, sintió náuseas. Su cuerpo había empezado a moverse salvajemente para tratar de zafarse, pero no podía. Sintió mucho miedo. Quizás el mensaje no le había llegado a Zoro. Quizás lo tenía apagado, o quizás en verdad no la quería y dejaría que Kuro la violara. _¡NO!_ Se dijo en su mente.

Zoro no sería capaz de hacer una cosa así. Aunque Zoro no la quisiera, él nunca sería capaz de hacer una cosa así.

Su corazón solo esperaba una cosa, _que Zoro viniera a rescatarla._

******************

Zoro se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela. Se había ido antes de su clase por si acaso. Tal vez Nami llegaba antes que él allí y Kuro la acorralaba y...y... no quería pensar qué pasaría si llegara tarde.

Pero, sin embargo, al llegar a la azotea, no había ninguna señal de Nami. Eso, en parte, lo aliviaba en demasía, pero muy dentro de él sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Algo le decía que Kuro había encontrado de la manera de retener a Nami y hacerle daño, cumplir con su venganza. Pero él no quería creer eso.

Él quería pensar que Nami llegaría a la azotea y luego también lo haría Luffy y juntos planearían algo para detener al maldito bastardo que quería dañar a SU Nami. Pero su mente se empecinaba en pensar que todo saldría mal. Que Kuro lograría su cometido y Nami terminaría violada y lastimada.

Con tan solo pensar eso, su sangre hervía de rabia y sus deseos de matar al mal nacido de Kuro incrementaban, pero sabía que si lo hacía podría terminar en la cárcel, pero siempre podía alegar que lo había hecho para defenderse y defender a Nami.

Pero Nami nunca permitiría, por más que odiara tanto o más que él a Kuro, que lo matara. Ella no dejaría que se lo llevaran lejos de ella, que él la abandonara.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió y se giró esperanzado de que sea Nami la que entrara, pero su esperanza decayó un poco al ver que era Luffy quien entraba y no su amor.

-¿Nami aún no ha llegado?- preguntó Luffy mirando hacia todos lados en busca de la pelinaranja.

-No, aún faltan menos de cinco minutos para que su clase termine- soltó con veneno al pronunciar la palabra _clase._ No le molestaba que tuviera clase, le molestaba, y daba miedo, la persona que daba _esa_ clase.

Aún no le había dicho a Luffy quién era el nuevo profesor de Matemática d Nami. Lo haría ahora.

-Pero creí que Nami saldría antes igual que nosotros- dijo Luffy rascándose la nuca- podría haber dicho que quería ir al baño o que se sentía mal para salir- agregó. Miró a Zoro y vio que éste tenía la mirada sombría y sus puños apretados. Algo había pasado y él no sabía qué.

-No creo que su _profesor_ la hubiese dejado salir de clase- dijo con los dientes fuertemente apretados.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Luffy. Aún no tenía ni idea de por qué Zoro se comportaba así y decía esas cosas.

-Nami tiene un nuevo _profesor_- anunció Zoro a Luffy. Éste le miró desconcertado. Seguía sin entender nada- y no te imaginas quién es- terminó.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno sea quien sea su nuevo profesor no creo que sea tan estricto como para no dejar que una alumna que se siente mal vaya a la enfermería o algo- dijo Luffy. ¿Tan estricto era el nuevo profesor de Nami?

-Este sí que lo es, además no sabes _quién_ es el profesor- soltó Zoro con odio. Parecía que sus ojos estaban en llamas.

-Pues entonces dime quién es- dijo Luffy ya exasperado.

-Kuro- respondió Zoro. Luffy lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Había oído bien? Zoro había dicho ¿Kuro?

-¿Quién?- preguntó sin creerlo.

-Kuro- respondió nuevamente- su nuevo profesor es Kuro- dijo finalmente.

-¡Ese maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Si le llega a hacer algo a Nami, yo juro que lo...- no pudo acabar su frase ya que el celular de Zoro comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje.

El mensaje decía:

_Zoro, Kuro me ha castigado y debo quedarme en el salón para el castigo, pero trataré de escapar, pero no creo lograrlo... ¡Por favor, ayúdame!... Nami_

La expresión de Zoro primero había sido de sorpresa, luego de comprensión y por último de odio. Puro odio.

Luffy lo miró desconcertado. ¿Qué había pasado? Decidió preguntarle.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, preocupándose.

-Era Nami- respondió Zoro.

-¿¡Nami!? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Ese bastardo le hizo algo?- preguntó desesperado, pero Zoro no le respondió nada, solo salió corriendo de la azotea.

Luffy se quedó estático en su lugar.

Algo malo había pasado, por eso Zoro había reaccionado así. Kuro había lastimado a Nami. Ese maldito mal nacido... salió corriendo por donde Zoro se había ido. Tenía que alcanzarlo.

En unos segundos ya estaba junto a Zoro dirigiéndose al salón de Nami. Corrían a todo lo que sus piernas les daban, Algunos alumnos que estaban en los pasillos los miraban como si estuvieran locos o algo, pero a ellos no les importaba.

Lo único que les importaba era llegar al salón donde estaba Nami y matar al maldito de Kuro.

Doblaron en una esquina y por fin llegaron al salón donde se encontraban Kuro y Nami. Zoro agarró frenéticamente el pomo de la puerta y empezó a girarlo y a tirar de él para abrir la puerta, pero no pudo.

-¡Mierda!- dijo en voz alta Zoro- la puerta está cerrada... ese maldito- siseó.

-Tenemos que abrirla- dijo un frenético Luffy.

Unas voces se podían escuchar adentro. Eran Kuro y Nami. De repente un grito se escuchó de adentro del salón y eso alertó a Luffy y Zoro.

-A la cuenta de tres derribaremos la puerta- dijo Luffy. Zoro asintió- ¡Uno, dos...tres!- y así ambos corrieron hacia la puerta y la golpearon con sus hombros. Nada. La puerta no se había abierto.

Un nuevo grito se escuchó y eso alertó de nuevo a los chicos. Volvieron a intentarlo dos veces más. Ya faltaba poco.

Zoro ya no aguantaba más, así que de una patada derribó la puerta y ambos se adentraron en el salón. Al ver lo que tenían en frente se quedaron paralizados y la rabia en ambos volvió a aumentar...

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Se acabó el cap, espero que les haya gustado!! Y nuevamente disculpen la tardanza, pero estuve sin inspiración y además la escuela me estaba matando, pero ahora x suerte terminé las clases, wiii!! Jajaja XD así q voi a tratar de actualizar más seguido, pero no les prometo nada xq tmb tengo otras historias que continuar, así que ya saben si tardo x qué es =) y ojalá no me vuelvan a cortar Internet x tanto tiempo ¬¬ y tampoco espero volver a enfermarme pero bue... ya pasó =P**

**Bueno se cuidan... dejen reviews!! Por faaa! Con ellos me dan más ánimos para continuar!!! Ahh y agradezco a todos aquellos que leen y dejan review =) y tmb a los que solo leen... se cuidan, xauuuu...**

**PD: Otra cosa antes de irme, en el Cap 8, creo, yo en una parte ya había puesto q Nami le decía a Zoro q Kro es su profesor de Matemática y x error en el cap 9 lo volví a poner pero en otra situación jejeje es un error q cometí y q borraré... hagan d cuenta como si en el cap 8 Nami no hubiese dicho nada a Zoro d q Kuro es su nuevo profesro... yo dsps lo voi a editar el cap... bueno eso no más, bss...!!**


	11. Chapter 11: El fin, pero ¿de quién?

**Holaaaa!! Bueno después de tanto tiempo les dejo el cap 11, espero que les guste! Éste está un poco mpas corto que los demás, creo, pero está interesante y además los dejaré con una intriga o eso espero xD jajajaja bueno espero que les guste! lean =) Ahhh otra cosa jajaja no estoy muy segura con el título del cap, por ahí lo cambie, pero por ahora le dejo eso... ahora si lean =)**

**Advertencia: Este cap contiene lenguaje no apto para menores o personas no familiarizadas con ellas... jajaja aunque creo que no es tanto, pero bueno yo se los pongo igual, por las dudas =P**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: El fin, pero...¿de quién?**

Las manos de Kuro habían abandonado la cintura de Nami para dirigirse hacia la blusa de ella para comenzar a desabotonarlos.

Nami al sentir las manos de Kuro sobre su blusa comenzó a moverse más y más fuerte. Ella no quería eso. No quería que Kuro la violara.

¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?

Kuro por fin había logrado quitarle la blusa a Nami, dejando sus pechos, tapados solamente por su sujetador, al aire.

Los ojos de Kuro se oscurecieron por la lujuria. La deseaba y la quería _ahora_.

Posó sus asquerosas manos sobre los pechos de Nami y comenzó a masajearlos con fuerza, casi lastimando a Nami. El deseo lo estaba matando. Necesitaba hacerla suya pronto, si no, no aguantaría. Pero tampoco quería terminar eso tan pronto. Quería sentir cada centímetro de su piel, aunque ella se negara. Quería verla sufrir con lo que él le hacía. Así que lo haría lenta y dolorosamente y, si ella se resistía, tendría que eliminarla.

Juntó sus labios con los de ella de manera precipitada y muy fuerte, haciendo que Nami soltara un grito, pero que rápidamente fue sofocado por los ásperos labios de Kuro.

Los ojos de Nami se cerraron fuertemente. Solo pensaba en Zoro, en que la rescataría de esa pesadilla.

Trató de zafarse de los labios y manos de Kuro, pero, como ya había dicho, él era más fuerte que ella. Así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle un fuerte rodillazo en su entrepierna que lo hizo gemir del dolor y caer al suelo, maldiciendo.

-Maldita zorra...- repetía Kuro una y otra vez- me las pagarás.

Mientras tanto, Nami pensaba desesperadamente una manera de salir. Por la puerta no podía ya que Kuro la había cerrado con llave. Podía ser la ventana, pero no, se encontraban en un tercer piso y no creía sobrevivir a aquello. ¿Qué otra salida tenía? Ninguna.

_¡NO!_ Pensó para ella misma. Sí tenía otra salida y esa era Zoro. Él tenía que llegar y salvarla de aquello. Esa era su última esperanza.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Kuro se acercó, cojeando, hacia ella y la había golpeada, con mucha fuerza, en el estómago, que terminó tirada sobre el escritorio del profesor, bueno, lo que quedaba de él.

-¡Ahhh!- soltó otro grito de dolo Nami.

-Ahora sí, ramera sucia, me las pagarás- dijo Kuro en tono malicioso acercándose a ella.

Nami estaba temblando. El miedo se había apoderado de ella más que nunca. Ahora sí que no tenía escapatoria. Zoro no había llegado. Éste sería su fin.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos fuertemente mientras que Kuro se posaba encima de ella y comenzaba a restregar su cuerpo contra el de ella. Las náuseas habían vuelto. Kuro soltaba gemidos de excitación mientras que su erección crecía.

-Ahhh- gemía Kuro mientras seguía restregándose contra Nami- muy pronto serás mía, cariño- susurró junto al oído de Nami.

-No me digas _cariño_- espetó enojada Nami. Odiaba que le dijeran así, excepto si Zoro se lo decía.

-Te llamaré cómo quiera _cariño­_- le respondió con voz ronca Kuro.

Nami trató de zafarse nuevamente cuando un estrepitoso ruido llenó el salón. Rápidamente, los ojos de Nami se dirigieron hacia el origen de aquél ruido. _¡ZORO! _Gritó en su mente llena de alegría.

Él había venido. No la había abandonado. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Por un momento se había olvidado de Kuro hasta que sintió como la tomaba por un brazo y la levantaba bruscamente del suelo. Esto provocó que otro gemido de dolor saliera de sus labios, alertando a Zoro.

-Maldito hijo de puta, ¿¡qué le has hecho!?- gritó furioso Zoro.

-Por ahora nada, pero, en un momento u otro, lograré obtener lo que me pertenece- le respondió Kuro con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

-¡Suéltala bastardo!- gritó Luffy haciéndose notar.

-¿Y tu quién eres idiota?- le respondió Kuro. No sabía quién era ese estúpido, pero era obvio que algo de Nami era. Mmm la cosa se ponía cada vez más interesante. Ahora no solo tenía que arreglárselas con el estúpido del nuevo novio de Nami, si no también con aquél individuo del cual aún no sabía qué era de Nami.

-Soy su mejor amigo, y si no la sueltas... la pagarás muy caro- contestó Luffy. Su tono había cambiado por completo. Ya no era la voz alegre y divertida de Luffy. Éste tono de voz era la de una persona llena de ira y odio.

-¡Ja! Esto se pone cada vez más interesante- respondió Kuro aún con aquella cínica sonrisa en su rostro. ¿¡Es qué no se le borraría nunca aquella sonrisa!?- aunque, no importa cuántas personas sean, yo ganaré y me llevaré mi premio- dijo mirando a Nami.

-¡Yo no soy ningún premio, maldito!- refutó Nami.

-¡Tú te callas!- contestó colérico Kuro dándole una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla haciéndola, nuevamente, caer al suelo.

-¿¡Qué mierda le has hecho, bastardo!?- dijo rojo de la furia Zoro mientras se acercaba a paso rápido hacia dónde estaban Kuro y Nami.

-No des un solo paso más o algo terrible le pasará a tu querido amorcito- amenazó Kuro tomando a Nami por el cabello, lastimándola.

-¡Ahhh!- soltó dolorosamente Nami.

-¡Cállate!- dijo poniéndola delante suyo mientras pasaba un brazo por su cuello y comenzaba a apretar ligeramente- da un solo paso más y ésta ramera morirá.

-Hijo de puta, ¡suéltala!- gritó Luffy.

-Va lo mismo para ti- contestó Kuro señalando a Luffy- si tanto quieres q tu _mejor amiga_- dijo remarcando la palabra "mejor amiga"- no des un solo paso, si no, ya sabes- dijo cínicamente.

-Maldito mal nacido- dijo entre dientes un enfadado Luffy.

-¡Jajaja!- comenzó a reírse como loco Kuro- si yo no tengo a Nami, entonces ¡nadie lo hará jajaja!

Zoro ya no podía más de la ira que sentía, así que dio un paso sin darse cuenta, pero Kuro sí lo notó.

-¡Dije que si dabas un solo paso más, ésta zorra moriría!- le gritó Kuro. Fue ahí donde Zoro se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!- le gritó en respuesta Zoro.

-¡Jajaja!- rompió a reír nuevamente Kuro- está bien, te daré otra oportunidad si no esto acabaría muy pronto y no sería divertido- dijo a Zoro- ésta vez si llegas a dar un solo paso, sí la mataré y ni tú ni yo la tendremos.

Nami sintió algo frío rozar su cuello y al mirar hacia abajo, notó que Kuro había sacado una navaja de quién sabe donde y la había apoyado contra su cuello. ¡Una navaja! Ésta vez sí cumpliría su palabra Kuro y la mataría si oro o Luffy daban un paso hacia delante.

Aunque tal vez eso sería lo mejor para todos. Que ella muriera. Así se acabarían todos los problemas. Zoro y Luffy ya no tendrían que preocuparse por ella y protegerla y tampoco saldrían lastimados por su culpa y su hermana y madre ya no tendrían que estar huyendo por miedo a que Kuro la siguiera.

Tal vez si moría ella también estaría mejor y ya no sentiría más dolor y tampoco tendría que seguir sufriendo. Pero... aunque morir fuera una opción muy tentadora, ella no quería dejar éste mundo... no aún.

No podía dejar a Zoro, simplemente no podía y tampoco quería. Pero, nuevamente, si morir era la mejor opción para que todos sus seres queridos pudieran vivir en paz y felices, entonces tendría que sacrificarse. Tendría que abandonar a su amor para que los demás fueran felices.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas hasta caer en el suelo. Zoro la miró con ojos preocupados, al igual que Luffy.

-No te preocupes amor, encontraré la manera de salvarte- dijo con voz suave Zoro, o al menos intentó que así fuera.

-¡Ja! Cómo si pudieras- le respondió Kuro.

-¡Claro que podremos!- refutó Luffy.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Kuro a Luffy.

-P-por favor...- sonó la voz de Nami. Todos dirigieron su atención a ella.

-Nami...- dijeron Luffy y Zoro.

-P-por favor...- repitió- váyanse, dejen que me mate- suplicó- si yo muero todo volverá a la normalidad, ya no tendrán que preocuparse por mi ni ustedes ni mi familia, así que, por favor...- dijo casi en un susurro- váyanse y no regresen, dejen que me mate- dijo mientras las lágrimas cubrían todo su rostro.

Zoro y Luffy la miraban anonadados. No se esperaban aquello de Nami. Luego el rostro de ambos cambió de sorpresa a enfado y él primero en explotar fue Zoro.

-¿¡Cómo dices eso!?- le gritó- ¿¡cómo nos puedes pedir semejante cosa!? ¡Yo te prometí que te protegería y no dejaría que nada te pase y eso haré! ¡No dejaré que éste mal nacido te haga daño, ni aunque tú me lo pidas! Así que, no esperes a que te abandonemos y te dejemos morir así como así- dijo Zoro. Sus ojos le ardían. Las lágrimas no tardarían en salir.

-Zoro tiene razón, Nami- siguió Luffy-¡nosotros te queremos y no te abandonaremos, no dejaremos que éste bastardo te mate!

-¡Pero es lo mejor para todos!- explotó Nami.

-¡No, no lo es!- le contradijo Zoro mientras la miraba con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Nami se sorprendió verlo llorar- ¿Crees que yo podría vivir si tu te mueres? Pues no, no podría- comenzó- ¡No lo soportaría! ¡No soportaría verte muerta, perder a la única persona que amé de verdad! ¡Si tú mueres, yo me iré contigo!- gritó Zoro con todo el rostro inundado en lágrimas.

Todos estaban tan absortos en aquella discusión, que no se habían percatado de la presencia de otra persona presenciando todo aquello y tampoco del flash que se emitió luego. Luego del flash, aquella misteriosa persona se fue del lugar.

Volviendo a la discusión, Kuro decidió meterse en la conversación entre Nami y Zoro.

-¡Oh, qué romántico! Pero bueno, ambos me harían un favor si se murieran jajaja- rió cínicamente.

-¡Nadie morirá, excepto tú!- gritó Luffy.

-Eso quisieras mocoso- sonrió engreídamente Kuro.

-Grrr- un gruñido salió de Luffy. ¡Ese maldito bastardo se las pagaría!

-Vamos, acepten su derrota- dijo Kuro- ya no pueden hacer nada- continuó- si dan un solo paso, Nami morirá y luego... ustedes- sonrió con malicia.

-Eso no lo permitiremos- le contestó Luffy- ya encontraremos la manera de salir de esto y para esto nadie, repito, nadie se sacrificará- dijo mirando de soslayo a Nami, quien se veía arrepentida por lo que había dicho.

No podía creer que no hubiese pensado en cómo se sentirían Zoro y Luffy, y también su familia, si ella moría. Se sentía una egoísta por querer calmar su dolor y sufrimiento y no haber pensado en lo que sucedería con los demás si ella moría. Esto incrementó sus lágrimas.

-Oh, ¿vieron lo que hicieron?- dijo Kuro fingiendo dulzura- hicieron llorar aún más a la pequeña y dulce Nami jajaja- finalizó.

-¡te mataré! ¡Ya lo verás, de un modo u otro, lo haré!- gritó Zoro con furia, secándose las lágrimas.

-Quiero verte intentarlo- le contestó Kuro, apretando un poco más el filo de la navaja contra el cuello níveo de Nami, causando una pequeña cortada, por la cual emanó un poco de sangre, que recorrió el cuello de Nami.

-¡La has lastimado!- gritó Zoro al ver como un poco de sangre caía por el cuello de Nami.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta matarla, si intentan algo- dijo malicioso- esto solo fue una pequeña muestra de lo que le haré... jajaja- se rió.

Nami, en ese momento, notó que Kuro aflojaba un poco su agarre, así que sin pensarlo, con toda su fuerza, golpeó a Kuro con su codo en el estómago, haciéndolo gemir y, a trompicones, irse hacia atrás.

Zoro miró a Nami sorprendido y luego tuvo una idea y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se precipitó contra Kuro y lo agarró por la solapa de su camisa y, con un poco de problemas, logró quitarle la navaja de la mano y la dirigió hacia el estómago de Kuro, pero él fue más rápido y logró detenerlo, agarrándolo de la mano, justo unos centímetro antes de que la navaja tocara su estómago.

Éste movimiento causó que ambos se hicieran para atrás y cayeran al suelo. Zoro estaba encima de él. Pero también esto provocó otra cosa. La navaja se había clavado en alguno de los dos cuerpos. Los dos tenían los ojos bien abiertos, por la sorpresa y, seguramente, alguno de los dos por el dolor de tener la navaja clavada en su cuerpo.

La sangre comenzó a emanar a chorros de alguno de los dos cuerpos, pero... ¿el de quién? Había podido Zoro clavarle la navaja a Kuro y matarlo o... había sido al revés. ¿A quién de los dos pertenecía la sangre que emanaba? ¿Sea quién sea que haya salido herido sobrevivirá o... morirá, ya sea para bien o para mal? ¿Quién será? ¿Kuro o Zoro?

Continuará...

* * *

**Se acabó el cap ¿les gustó? espero q siii!! jajaja y... ¿los dejé intrigados o no? ¿a quién pertenecerá la sangre? ¿A Kuro o Zoro? Ustedes qué creen... me lo pueden decir por un review si quieren =) que espero que me dejen xD jajaja bueno... si quieren leer el prox cap dejen review q me animan muchooo!! jajaja ahhh tmb agradezco a los que me dejaron review en el cap anterior, gracias!! =) ahora sí me voy, se cuidan! xauuuuuu....**


	12. Chapter 12: Arrepentida

**Holaaaaa!!! Bueno, esta vez no me tardé tanto o si?? creo q no XD jajaja bueno, para este cap estuve muy inspirada me parece, asi q no quedó taaan mal =P bueno en este cap se dará a conocer kien tomó la fotografía =) bueno los dejo leer!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12: Arrepentida**

Caminaba por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela. Sus pasos eran rápidos. Su cuerpo estaba tenso. Y su mente estaba llena de pensamientos, pensamientos sobre _él._

Su cabello azulado, a pesar de estar corto, se movía al compás de sus movimientos.

Estaba confundida. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Estaba bien o mal ayudarlo? Ella sabía que desde que salía con Zoro había hecho muchas cosas malas a muchas personas. Pero lo que ella hacía no era nada comparado con lo que _él_ hacía y quería seguir haciendo.

_¡AGH!_ Pensaba.

Su cabeza daba vueltas de tanto pensar. Ya le dolía. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir ayudándolo o entregarlo? Sabía que, sin duda alguna, tenía que elegir la segunda opción, pero si lo hacía _él _encontraría la forma de escapar y no solo eso, si no que buscaría venganza... _con ella._ Ella sufriría la venganza de Kuro por haberlo acusado y entregado a las autoridades.

Pero ella tampoco quería elegir la primera opción. No quería seguir ayudándolo. En realidad, nunca debió ayudarlo con esa absurda idea de lastimar a Nami, pero los celos la habían cegado. Había cometido un gran error y se arrepentía de aquello, y de verdad lo hacía. Había sido estúpido hacer que su padre, el director, pusiera a Kuro como profesor suplente de matemática. Realmente estúpido.

_¡Agh! ¿Qué hago?_ Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras sus piernas, inconscientemente, subían las escaleras para el segundo piso. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y en silencio. Y, claro, todos los demás estudiantes se encontraban en el comedor, seguramente almorzando y hablando y divirtiéndose con sus amigos. _Amigos_. ¡Qué palabra desconocida para ella! A veces se preguntaba si alguna vez tuvo un _amigo_.

Claro, estaban las chicas que siempre andaban con ella, pero no creía que aquellas chicas, que solo estaban con ella por su popularidad, fueran realmente sus amigas.

Siempre que se hacía esa pregunta, siempre se respondía lo mismo. _¡Claro que tengo amigas! Soy la chica más popular de la escuela y estoy rodeada de personas que me quieren y son mis amigos_. Pero claro, esa era una completa mentira.

Esas personas, a las que ella se hacía creer eran sus amigos, solo la querían por su popularidad y, los hombres, por su cuerpo escultural. Los chicos del Instituto no se acercaban a ella para ser sus _amigos_. Solo lo hacían por su cuerpo, para llevársela a la cama. Y bueno, tenía que ser sincera, algunos lo habían logrado.

Esa es otra de las razones por la cual no se merecía a Zoro. No le había sido fiel y él a ella sí. Zoro no se merecía ser tratado así, no se merecía a una chica que le era infiel.

Listo. Había hecho su decisión. Ya no estaría más bajo el mando de ese desgraciado de Kuro. Lo acusaría y lo entregaría a las autoridades. Sabía que luego Kuro encontraría la forma de vengarse, siempre lo hacía, pero eso ya no le importaba.

Quería hacer, al menos una vez en su vida, algo bueno por una persona. Bueno, en este caso, por dos personas.

Ahora lo que necesitaba eran pruebas, pruebas contundentes, creíbles. Pero... ¿en dónde lo encontraría? Pensaba mientras subía las escaleras que se dirigían al tercer piso.

¿Tendría que esperar hasta que Kuro le hiciera daño a Nami? ¡No! No podía dejar a Kuro lograr su cometido. Debía conseguir pruebas antes de que lo lograra, pero ¿cómo?

En ese momento, escucha un gemido de dolor proveniente de uno de los salones del tercer piso. ¿Qué era? No lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría.

Con pasos lentos se dirigió hacia la fuente de aquel gemido. Cuando se acercó un poco más al salón escuchó unos susurros. Se acercó un poco más. La puerta estaba abierta, pero parecía que ninguno de los que estaban adentro se habían dado cuenta.

Cuando se acercó más y asomó un poco la cabeza por la puerta poco le faltó para soltar un grito de sorpresa y ser descubierta, pero no lo hizo, antes se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

Ahí estaban Kuro, Nami, Luffy y Zoro. Kuro sostenía por el cuello a Nami y parecía que sostenía algo contra su cuello. _¡Una navaja!_ Pensó para sí. Kuro estaba loco, realmente lo estaba. Zoro y Luffy estaban parados a unos pasos de Kuro y Nami. Tal vez él los había amenazados con matar a Nami si se acercaban. Sí, seguro era eso.

Pero decidió dejar de mirar como tonta la escena. ¡Las pruebas estaban delante de sus ojos! No debía perder tiempo.

Sacó con sigilo su teléfono celular y activó la cámara. Solo esperaba que no la descubrieran. Acercó un poco la cámara para enfocar bien a Kuro y Nami y luego apretó el botón de _Capturar_. La cámara emitió un pequeño sonido y luego un flash. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esperaba que no haya hecho demasiado ruido y la hubieran descubierto.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y vio que todo estaba bien, no la habían descubierto. Se paró con cuidado, ya que estaba agachada, y echó a correr a todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Debía llegar al despacho de su padre antes de que alguna desgracia ocurriera.

Corrió sin parar ni un segundo. Ya estaba cerca. Solo un poco más.

_¡Bien!_ Pensó para sí. Había llegado. Con unos apurados, y un poco fuertes, golpes en la puerta llamó en la oficina de su padre. Un ronco _Adelante_ se escuchó desde adentro. Con rapidez se adentró en el despacho. Estaba agitada por tanto correr.

-Robin- dijo su padre con un deje de preocupación- ¿qué te sucedió?- se levantó de su asiento.

-Papá- dijo entre bocanadas de aire- es Kuro... el nuevo profesor de matemática... está tratando de matar a una de sus alumnas- dijo, aún un poco agitada.

-¿Pero de qué hablas Robin? ¿Tratando de matar a una alumna?- dijo su padre sin creérselo- ¿Segura que te encuentras bien?

-¡Sí, me encuentro bien!- gritó con desesperación- ¡es verdad lo que te digo, créeme!

-Pero es absurdo- le respondió el director- tú misma lo elegiste

-Ya lo sé, y cometí un error al hacerlo- dijo lo último en un susurro. Estaba arrepentida por lo que hizo y seguro la pagaría muy caro.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Mira, aquí tengo las pruebas papá- dijo sacando su celular. Buscó la foto que había tomado y se la mostró a su padre- ¡ves, es verdad lo que digo!

-Hay que llamar a la policía, de inmediato- dijo agarrando el teléfono y marcando el número de la policía.

-También llama a una ambulancia, de seguro alguien saldrá herido- _Zoro. _Pensó. Si Zoro tanto amaba a Nami, seguro cometería alguna locura con tal de salvarla. Solo esperaba que no saliera muy herido.

-Bien la policía y la ambulancia ya están en camino, llegarán pronto- le dijo su padre. _Eso espero_. Pensó Robin.

A los dos minutos la policía ya había llegado y todos, incluido el director y Robin, se dirigieron corriendo al tercer piso.

--------------------------------------------------

La sangre seguía brotando de unos de los cuerpos. Luffy y Nami aún no sabían a quién pertenecía. Los dos esperaban que perteneciera al bastardo de Kuro. Ninguno quería que le pasara algo a Zoro y, mucho menos, Nami.

Pero ambos se habían equivocado. La sangre no pertenecía a Kuro, si no a Zoro. Se dieron cuenta ya que Kuro, lentamente, se levantó de encima de Zoro y en su mano sostenía la navaja ensangrentada.

Nami soltó un grito de horror y dolor. ¡No! La sangre no podía pertenecer a Zoro, no a él. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y éstas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Nada podía detenerlas.

Luffy miraba con ojos sorprendidos el cuerpo de su mejor amigo ensangrentado. No podía creerlo. ¡Nooo! Gritaba dentro de su mente. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su mejilla. ¡Él no podía morirse! ¡No podía! Miró a Kuro. Cuanto lo odiaba. Quería matarlo e iba a hacerlo.

Kuro se había levantado del suelo con la navaja bañada en sangre. Sangre de Zoro. Una cínica y llena de locura sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Bien, ya había matado a Zoro. Solo le quedaba el otro mocoso. No sería difícil deshacerse de él. Y luego, por fin podría obtener su premio. Nami.

-¡Jajaja!- se escuchó resonar por el salón la risa de Kuro- ya he matado a uno... solo quedas tu mocoso- dijo señalando con la navaja a Luffy.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- le gritó furioso Luffy- ¡mataste...mastaste a mi mejor amigo! ¡me las pagarás!- le gritó mientras sus puños estaban apretados fuertemente. Mataría a ese maldito bastardo costara lo que le costase.

Mientras tanto, Nami se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo ensangrentado de Zoro. No... No podía estar muerto. ¡No podía!

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Eran lágrimas de tristeza, dolor y odio. Eran imparables. Nunca había llorado tanto en su vida. Pero nada de lo que pasó antes se comparaba con lo que le pasaba ahora.

Zoro, el amor de su vida... estaba muerto. Más lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Estaba hipando. Un enorme dolor embargaba su corazón. No sabía si algún día podría recuperarse de esto.

Se arrodilló junto a Zoro y lo miró a los ojos. Más lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos. No sabía si algún podría dejar de llorar, pero eso ahora era lo que menos le importaba.

Su cabeza cayó sobre el pecho de Zoro. No le importaba si se manchaba de sangre, ya no le importaba nada. La única razón de vivir se había ido. Para siempre.

Sus sollozos eran tan fuertes que no se había percatado del, casi inaudible, latido del corazón de Zoro. No se dio cuenta de esto hasta que escuchó su nombre.

-Na-mi- dijo con voz entrecortada Zoro. Nami se levantó con rapidez del pecho de Zoro y lo miró a los ojos. ¡Zoro no estaba muerto, estaba con vida aún! Sus ojos se llenaron, nuevamente, de lágrimas, pero éstas eran lágrimas de felicidad y alivio. ¡Su amor estaba vivo! ¡Vivo!

-Zoro... Zoro- dijo con voz alegre y aliviada Nami- estás vivo- le susurró cerca.

-Si... pero eso no importa- dijo para luego toser un poco- ¿tu... cómo estás?- le preguntó con voz débil.

-Bien, pero no te preocupes por mí... tenemos que curar esa herida en tu estómago o sino... o sino...- dijo entrecortadamente.

-moriré... lo sé- dijo con una débil sonrisa.

-¡No sonrías por eso!- le replicó Nami- si tu te mueres... yo me iré contigo- dijo con voz lastimera. Al escuchar eso Zoro frunció el ceño. Él jamás permitiría que Nami muriera. Nunca.

-No digas eso... tu... no debes morir- dijo mientras acercaba una temblorosa mano a la mejilla de ella y la acariciaba con amor.

-Zoro...- dijo Nami antes de romper a llorar de nuevo.

-Shh... no llores... amor- le susurró con amor.

Nami sonrió levemente y luego se acercó lentamente al rostro de Zoro. Nunca se quitaron las vistas de encima. Seguían acercándose, bueno solo Nami se acercaba ya que Zoro no podía moverse por el dolor. Sus labios estaban rozándose. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban.

Sin esperar un minuto más, Nami juntó ambos labios. Se besaron con dulzura y ternura. El beso estaba cargado de sentimientos. Zoro rozó con su lengua el labio inferior de Nami, pidiendo permiso para entrar y saborearla. Ella sin pensarlo partió sus labios, dejando entrar la tibia lengua de Zoro.

Saboreó toda su cavidad y luego se encontró con la lengua de Nami. Comenzaron insuave vaivén. Ambos querían continuar con el beso, pero la falta de aire no se los permitió. Se separaron a regañadientes. No querían dejar de besarse, pero aún así lo hicieron.

Una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos.

-Hmp... veo que aún sigues con vida- dijo Kuro detrás de ellos. Ambos lo miraron, alertados- pero eso puede solucionarse fácilmente- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

-No... no te permitiré hacerlo- dijo Nami levantándose y colocándose frente a Zoro, a modo de protección.

-Y ¿qué puedes hacer tu?- preguntó burlón.

-No lo sé... pero no dejaré que lo sigas dañando- le respondió con el ceño fruncido Nami.

-Vaya, no sabía que eras tan valiente, _cariño_- le contestó Kuro, aún con burla en su tono.

-No-me-digas-cariño- dijo enojada Nami. Ese maldito se las pagaría.

-Nami...- dijo una voz detrás de ella. Nami lo miró de soslayo y le preguntó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No... hagas nada... peligroso- dijo con voz entrecortada Zoro. Nami no le contestó, siguió mirando a Kuro. No podía hacer _nada_. Si Kuro quería dañarlo, ella se metería y trataría de salvarlo. No sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

-No quiero hacerte daño a ti Nami... solo a ese bastardo que está en el suelo... así que _por favor_ muévete- dijo serio Kuro.

-No te permitiré que lo hagas- dijo muy segura de su respuesta Nami.

-¡Muévete!- dijo acercándose de manera amenazadora con la navaja en su mano.

-¡No!- gritó Nami, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los costados, en modo de protección. Protegería a Zoro, costara lo que le costase.

-Entonces tendré que deshacerme de ti también, aunque me temo que me quedaré sin mi premio- dijo Kuro- pero bueno... qué más da... ya conseguiré a otra chica como tú- dijo con una sonrisa cínica. Agh, cómo le repugnaba ese tipo.

-Adelante, mátame... no me importa, haré lo que sea para salvar a Zoro y eso implica tener que morirme... está bien... lo haré igual- dijo con determinación.

-Está bien... como quieras, zorra- dijo acercándose aún más. Nami retrocedió un paso, pero después ya no pudo más si no tropezaría con Zoro.

Kuro ya se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de Nami y Zoro, pero algo lo tiró al suelo.

-¡No te lo permitiré!- gritó Luffy corriendo hacia Kuro y arremetiéndose contra él y cayéndose los dos al suelo. Luffy encima de Kuro.

Luffy lo tenía de los brazos y sus piernas estaban a cada lado del cuerpo de Kuro. Kuro echaba maldiciones.

Luffy trataba de quitarle la navaja a Kuro, pero éste no se lo permitía. En un descuido, Luffy liberó la mano de Kuro y éste lo aprovechó para lastimar a Luffy en el brazo. No era una cortada muy profunda, pero aún así dolía. Luffy soltó un gemido de dolor y llevó su mano, la que no estaba lastimada, hacia la cortada. Sangre corría por su brazo.

Kuro lo empujó y lo quitó de encima de él.

-Bien... creo que primero me desharé de ti y luego de los otros dos- dijo acercándose a Luffy con la navaja y éste retrocedía hacia atrás hasta que chocó con una pared. Maldijo por eso- ya no tienes escapatoria mocoso.

Cuando estaba por lanzarse hacia Luffy y matarlo, sintió un punzante dolor en el brazo y soltó la navaja. ¡Alguien le había disparado! Pero ¿quién? Se dio la vuelta para ver al maldito bastardo que le había disparado y se sorprendió que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de la policía. ¿Quién los había llamado?

-¡Al suelo con las manos en la cabeza!- gritó el que parecía ser el Jefe.

Kuro lo hizo, aunque solo pudo poner una sola mano sobre la cabeza ya que la otra estaba lastimada y le dolía.

Los policías se acercaron rápidamente a Kuro y lo levantaron, bruscamente, del suelo y le pusieron las manos detrás de la espalda para luego esposarlo. Kuro echaba maldiciones mientras que con la mirada buscaba al bastardo que había avisado a la policía hasta que la encontró. Había sido la zorra de Robin. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!? Ella estaba de su lado, ¿no odiaba a Nami y Zoro? Entonces ¿por qué lo hizo?

Robin sintió una mirada sobre ella y buscó con la suya al dueño de la otra mirada. Era Kuro. La miraba con odio y también con un poco de asombro. Cuando los policías se acercaron a ella con Kuro ella sintió miedo, aunque no lo demostró.

-maldita zorra- dijo con odio Kuro- ¿por qué mierda avisaste a la policía? ¿tu estabas conmigo o no?

-Tu lo has dicho... _estaba_... pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba mal lo que estabas haciendo y me arrepentí de haberte ayudado a entrar al Instituto así que hice lo correcto... avise a la policía y salvé a nami y Zoro, y creo que también a Luffy- confesó Robin.

-¡Maldita, ya me las pagarás! Volveré a salir de prisión y me vengaré- dijo mortal- me las pagarás y muy caro- y luego de decir eso, los policías lo empujaron para que siguiera caminando y se lo llevaron. Pasaría un buen tiempo en la cárcel.

Luego a su lado pasaron dos camilleros, que habían venido con la ambulancia, y en la camilla iba Zoro. Éste tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía una mueca de dolor. Luego vio la herida que tenía en el estómago. Luego vio como Luffy salía con un doctor. Parecía que tenía una lastimadura en su brazo.

El salón había quedado vacío, excepto por dos personas. Nami y ella.

Nami se acercó a Robin y con una mirada confundida, le preguntó.

-¿Tu avisaste a la policía?- preguntó confundida Nami.

-Si, en realidad fue mi padre- respondió Robin.

-¿Cómo sabías lo que estaba pasando?- preguntó.

-Pasé por el salón, vi lo que estaba sucediendo, tomé una foto y se la mostré a mi padre y él llamó a la policía- volvió a responder. No sabía a qué quería llegar con eso.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Pensé que me odiabas- preguntó más confundida Nami. ¿No se suponía que Robin la odiaba porque le había _quitado_, supuestamente, a su novio?

-Si, yo también creía eso, pero los celos me cegaban y no me dejaban ver cómo eran las cosas en realidad- respondió con voz baja- yo no quería ver que Zoro me había dejado de amar o que tal vez nunca me amó, y que te amaba a ti- Nami se sonrojó al escuchar eso- y al no querer ver eso hice cosas malas, pero lo peor que pude haber hecho fue estar del lado de Kuro, dejar que entrar en este Instituto como profesor suplente y dejar que te lastimara a ti y a Zoro, pero no solo a ustedes dos si no también a Luffy- para ese momento su cuerpo estaba temblando y sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Estaba realmente arrepentida- y yo... yo... de verdad lo siento... sé que estuvo mal lo que hice... pero estoy arrepentida, muy arrepentida- dijo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas coloradas. Se podía ver en sus ojos que decía la verdad. Estaba arrepentida-sé que no me merezco tu perdón, ni siquiera merezco que me estés escuchando en este momento, pero por favor... te lo suplico... perdóname, no solo tú... si no también Zoro y Luffy, por todo el daño que les he causado... por favor- dijo mientras más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Sus ojos ya estaban rojos y un poco hinchados.

Se llevó ambas manos a los ojos, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas, pero eso era imposible y ya era tarde para tratar de ocultarlas.

Nami estaba realmente sorprendida ante eso. Jamás creyó que Robin estuviera tan arrepentida y que la ayudara, no solo a ella, si no también a Zoro y Luffy.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Bien, Robin no era de las mejores personas y sabía que había hecho muchas cosas malas, pero la había ayudado, le había salvado a la vida a los tres, había hecho que se llevaran preso a Kuro y estaba muy arrepentida por todo lo que había hecho.

Con paso lento se acercó a Robin y la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó.

Robin abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Nami la estaba abrazando. Eso significaba... significaba... Y como si Nami pudiera leer su mente le respondió...

-Si, Robin, te perdono... en nombre de los tres... te perdono- dijo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Continuará...

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿les gustó o no? Bueno parece q Robin no es tan mala como parece no?? solo estaba cegada por los celos, pero bueno Nami la perdonó... todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad =) Bueno les aviso q ya falta poco para terminar con esta historia, faltará uno o dos caps y dsps x ahi ponga un Epílogo =) jejeje bueno... espero q les haya gustado y me dejen review, sii?? si no les gustó tmb dejenme review diciéndomelo! XD Bueno muchas gracias a los que comentaron en el cap anterior, d vdd se los agradezco!! y tmb agradezco a los q solo leen la historia!! Bueno ya me voy, espero ansiosa sus reviews, espero q me dejen alguno XD, se cuidan, xauuuuuuu...**


	13. Chapter 13: Flashbacks y visitas

**Holaaaaa!! bueno aca les traigo el último cap de ésta historiaaa! y miren me kedó reeee largo asi q no me pueden decir q está corto ehh!! jajaja son 20 páginas del Word! espero q les guste y no les aburra!! bueno les dejo leer el final de ésta historia!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 13:

**Flashbacks y visitas al hospital**

Nami había dejado sola en el salón a Robin. Robin le había confesado todo. Ella había estado, en algún momento, del lado de Kuro. Incluso lo había ayudado a entrar a la escuela como profesor suplente. Lo habían planeado todo, _juntos_.

Le dijo que ella no dudaba en lastimarla, en hacerla sufrir, por haberle quitado a _su_ novio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho estaba mal, que todo eso lo había hecho por celos, por no querer reconocer que Zoro ya no la amaba o que, tal vez, nunca la había amado. Se negaba en creer eso, pero era la verdad. Y ella estaba realmente arrepentida por todo el daño que había causado, por eso no levantaría ningún cargo hacia ella por ser cómplice de Kuro. La perdonaba. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal y que debería pagar por eso, pero todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad. Todos menos _Kuro_.

Se dirigió hacia las afueras del Instituto. Hacía unos minutos se lo habían llevado a Zoro al hospital. Quería ir a verlo. ¡Estaba tan feliz de que estuviera vivo! Agradecía enormemente a Robin por haber llegado justo a tiempo.

Una vez afuera, dos pares de brazos la rodearon y la apretaron fuertemente. Eran Belle-mere y Nojiko. El director las había llamado y les había contado todo lo ocurrido y ellas, preocupadas, se dirigieron rápidamente al Instituto. Ambas esperaban que Nami se encontrara bien.

-¡Oh Nami!- exclamaron madre e hija.

-Mamá, Nojiko- susurró Nami. Su madre y hermana la soltaron y la miraron con ojos preocupados.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó la mayor de las tres.

-Yo estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes- le contestó con una diminuta sonrisa para asegurarle a su madre que estaba bien. Miró hacia delante y vio como la ambulancia en donde iba Zoro se alejaba con rapidez por las calles. La escuela aún era rodeada por la policía. A Kuro ya se lo habían llevado.

-¿Segura?- preguntó Nojiko.

-Sí- le respondió Nami mirándola y sonriéndole. Lo siguiente que dijo Belle-mere la sorprendió.

-Luego de testifiques en contra de Kuro y el Juez le dé su condena nos iremos de aquí Nami- dijo Belle-mere a una sorprendida Nami.

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntó Nami. ¡De ningún modo se iría de allí, no dejaría a Zoro por nada!

-Lo que oíste Nami, nos iremos- respondió firme su madre.

-¡De ningún modo me iré de aca!- casi gritó Nami. Belle-mere y Nojiko la miraron sorprendidas y confusas.

-¿Por qué no? Debemos irnos, mira si Kuro vuelve a escapar e intenta hacerte daño de nuevo- le contestó Belle-mere con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Eso no pasará! ¡No otra vez!- dijo enfadada Nami- Además, si se llegara a escapar, a dónde quiera que nos fuésemos, él nos encontraría, como lo hizo ésta vez- le respondió Nami a su madre.

-No importa, porque si llegase a escapara el primer lugar donde te buscaría sería este- le contestó la mayor- éste lugar ya no es seguro para ti Nami, ni para nosotras tampoco... también podría hacernos daño a nosotras- le respondió con tono seco.

-Nada de eso sucederá, ésta vez él no logrará escapar- respondió segura de su respuesta Nami.

.Pero Nami deb...- pero Belle-mere fue interrumpida por Nojiko, quien no había dicho palabra alguna desde que su madre dio la noticia de que se irían.

-Creo que Nami tiene razón mamá- intervino Nojiko. Ambas la miraron sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- dijo Nami confundida. Pensaba que su hermana estaba de parte de su madre.

-Que creo que tienes razón- repitió- creo que debemos quedarnos. Yo tampoco creo que Kuro vuelva a escapar y si lo hiciera, estoy segura de que este chico Zoro la protegerá... como lo hizo hoy- dijo mientras le sonreía levemente a Nami.

-¿Qué?- ¿Cómo sabía su hermana eso?

-Tu amigo, Luffy, no los contó todo- respondió Nojiko.

-¿Luffy? ¿Está aquí?- preguntó. Nami pensó que también estaría en el hospital.

-Sí- respondió su hermana. Belle-mere intervino.

-No cambien el tema ahora- dijo- Nojiko, la seguridad de tu hermana es primordial, debemos irnos- sentenció.

-No, no lo haremos- respondió con determinación Nojiko.

-¿Por qué no? No creo que ese chico Zoro vuelva a arriesgarse de esa manera- dijo Belle-mere, un poco dubitativa de su respuesta.

-Claro que él lo haría, él la ama- dijo Nojiko sorprendiendo a Nami y Belle-mere.

-¿Qué dices Nojiko?- preguntó su madre. Al parecer que Luffy solo había contado la historia a Nojiko y no a Belle-mere.

-Que Zoro la ama, si no ¿crees que se habría arriesgado de esa manera? Las personas no hacen eso porque sí, además Nami también lo ama, ¿cierto Nami?- preguntó traviesa su hermana.

-E-eh bueno... y-yo- dijo mientras todos los colores se le subían a la cara. ¿¡Por qué su hermana tenía que ser tan perceptiva!?-... sí...- suspiró rendida. Su madre la miró un tanto sorprendida.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó dubitativa.

-Si mamá, lo amo... como nunca amé a nadie en mi vida- respondió rojísima. El rostro de su madre se suavizó. Ya no se veía su ceño fruncido y sus labios estaban curvados hacia arriba, en una sonrisa.

-Bueno hija, creo que no puedo separarte de él entonces- le dijo a Nami con una sonrisa. Nami la miró sorprendida. Su madre no era de las personas que cambiaban de opinión muy fácilmente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin saber que más decir.

-Que nos quedaremos- respondió aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. El corazón de Nami casi salta de su pecho por la felicidad que le causó al oír eso. ¡Se quedarían! ¡Podría estar con Zoro para siempre!

-¡Gracias!- gritó con felicidad mientras se abalanzaba sobre su madre y la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Jaja de nada hija- respondió con dulzura, devolviéndole el abrazo. Nami la soltó. Una gran sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro. Luego se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Zoro!- dijo mientras salía corriendo. Su madre y hermana la miraron confusas, pero luego entendieron. Ella iría a ver a Zoro al hospital.

Nami corrió hacia la calle y allí cogió un taxi. Le dio las indicaciones y el conductor asintió y comenzó su viaje hacia el hospital. En cinco minutos ya estaba allí.

Se acercó a la secretaria y preguntó en qué habitación se encontraba Zoro. La secretaria le respondió, pero le dijo que no se encontraba allí ya que le estaba haciendo unos estudios para saber si la navaja había dado en algún órgano interno y si necesitaba ser operado. Nami rezó porque no.

Se dirigió corriendo hacia la habitación de él, pero no entraría, esperaría en el pasillo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar allí y encontrar a todos sus amigos allí en el pasillo, esperando por Zoro.

-¡Nami!- gritó Vivi mientras se acercaba corriendo a la pelinaranja y abrazarla.

-¡Vivi!- exclamó con sorpresa Nami- ¿qué hacen todos aquí?- preguntó confundida.

-Nos enteramos de todo lo que pasó- contestó Ussop mientras sostenía con fuerza la mano de Kaya.

-Ah- fue la única respuesta de Zoro. Luffy también se encontraba allí. Tenía su brazo vendado. Se acercó a él y le preguntó- Luffy, ¿cómo te encuentras?- viendo su brazo vendado.

-Estoy bien Nami, no te preocupes- contestó Luffy con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- solo me hicieron unos puntos y debo tener puesta ésta venda por un tiempo- continuó.

-Que bueno que nada malo te pasó- le respondió Nami con una sonrisa- ¿lo vieron a Zoro?- preguntó, cambiando el tema.

-No, recién llegamos, nos dijeron que le estaban haciendo unos estudios- respondió Luffy. Los demás asintieron.

-Ah- contestó Nami. Pasaron unos minutos y luego vieron que por el pasillo, en una silla de ruedas empujada por un doctor, venía Zoro. Los ojos de Nami relumbraron al verlo. Quería correr, abrazarlo y besarlo, pero no podía hacerlo allí, tendría que esperar.

El doctor se detuvo en frente de la habitación de Zoro y miró a todos los que estaban ahí.

-¿Alguno de ustedes es familiar del Señor Roronoa? – preguntó el doctor mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Eh yo soy la novia- respondió un poco tímida Nami. A Zoro le apareció una sonrisa al escucharla.

-Ah bueno- dijo mirándola seriamente. Nami se asustó y el doctor vio esto y cambió su expresión por otra tranquilizadora- No se preocupe Señorita, él está bien, los estudios han salido perfectamente, no hay ningún órgano interno dañado por suerte, pero igual deberá quedarse un par de días hasta que la herida sane, tenemos que cuidar que no se infecte si no las cosas se complicarían un poco- dijo lo último serio.

-Está bien, lo que usted diga Doctor- respondió Nami. Zoro resopló y Nami lo miró.

-¿Qué sucede Zoro?- le preguntó.

-No veo la razón por la que quedarme aquí, estoy bien, no tengo nada, yo creo que ya puedo irme- respondió con hastío Zoro. No quería quedarse allí. ¡Odiaba los hospitales!

-Debes hacerlo Zoro, es por tu bien- dijo con el ceño fruncido- además tú no eres el doctor aquí, así que no puedes diagnosticarte tu mismo diciendo que estás bien así que te quedas aquí y punto- dijo con determinación, dando por terminada la conversación.

-Está bien- dijo un poco intimidado por Nami. Detrás de ellos se escucharon unas risitas. Todos habían escuchado la conversación. El rostro del doctor tenía una expresión divertida. Zoro los miró a sus amigos fulminantemente y todos se callaron. El doctor volvió a hablar.

-Bueno ahora lo dejaré en su habitación- anunció- si gustan pueden entrar, pero por favor háganlo de a una o dos personas a la vez, ¿entendido?- dijo el doctor.

-Si- respondieron todos al unísono excepto Zoro. El doctor entró en la habitación junto con Zoro.

-Nami entra tú primero, después de todo eres su novia, ¿no?- dijo Sanji ladino.

-No la molestes Sanji- dijo Vivi mientras le daba un coscorrón. Nami rió para sus adentros. Esos dos eran tal para cual. Nami asintió y luego se adentró en la habitación. El Doctor justo estaba saliendo, así que solo se quedaron Nami y Zoro.

Nami se acercó a paso lento hacia la cama en la que se encontraba acostado Zoro. Tenía toda la parte de su estómago vendada. Recordó lo que había pasado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ Flashback**__** ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**_

_Nami, en ese momento, notó que Kuro aflojaba un poco su agarre, así que sin pensarlo, con toda su fuerza, golpeó a Kuro con su codo en el estómago, haciéndolo gemir y, a trompicones, irse hacia atrás._

_Zoro miró a Nami sorprendido y luego tuvo una idea y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se precipitó contra Kuro y lo agarró por la solapa de su camisa y, con un poco de problemas, logró quitarle la navaja de la mano y la dirigió hacia el estómago de Kuro, pero él fue más rápido y logró detenerlo, agarrándolo de la mano, justo unos centímetro antes de que la navaja tocara su estómago._

_Éste movimiento causó que ambos se hicieran para atrás y cayeran al suelo. Zoro estaba encima de él. Pero también esto provocó otra cosa. La navaja se había clavado en alguno de los dos cuerpos. Los dos tenían los ojos bien abiertos, por la sorpresa y, seguramente, alguno de los dos por el dolor de tener la navaja clavada en su cuerpo._

_La sangre comenzó a emanar a chorros de alguno de los dos cuerpos, pero... ¿el de quién? Había podido Zoro clavarle la navaja a Kuro y matarlo o... había sido al revés. ¿A quién de los dos pertenecía la sangre que emanaba? ¿Sea quién sea que haya salido herido sobrevivirá o... morirá, ya sea para bien o para mal? ¿Quién será? ¿Kuro o Zoro?_

_La sangre seguía brotando de unos de los cuerpos. Luffy y Nami aún no sabían a quién pertenecía. Los dos esperaban que perteneciera al bastardo de Kuro. Ninguno quería que le pasara algo a Zoro y, mucho menos, Nami._

_Pero ambos se habían equivocado. La sangre no pertenecía a Kuro, si no a Zoro. Se dieron cuenta ya que Kuro, lentamente, se levantó de encima de Zoro y en su mano sostenía la navaja ensangrentada._

_Nami soltó un grito de horror y dolor. ¡No! La sangre no podía pertenecer a Zoro, no a él. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y éstas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Nada podía detenerlas._

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ Fin Flashback ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ **_

Zoro la miró con preocupación. ¿Por qué estaría llorando? Él estaba bien, entonces qué...

-¿Qué sucede Nami?- preguntó con ternura mirándola. Nami se limpió las lágrimas y se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la cama de Zoro.

-Nada... es que recordé el momento en que peleaste con Kuro y... y... él te clavó la navaja- dijo mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Zoro acercó una mano a su rostro y quitó las lágrimas con delicadeza. No le gustaba verla en ese estado. _Y todo por culpa de ese bastardo_, pensó con enfado.

-No pienses más en eso, ya todo ha pasado, tu estás bien, yo estoy bien, Luffy también lo está... nadie salió lastimado... gravemente- dijo Zoro.

-Ah Zoro- dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Zoro, tratando de no tocar su herida.

-Trata de pensar en los momentos felices nada más Nami...- le dijo Zoro acariciando su cabello suavemente-... a ver, como cuando nos conocimos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Ese fue un momento feliz?- preguntó un tanto divertida Nami.

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ Flashback ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**_

_-Está bien- _dijo Nami levantándose al igual que Vivi. Vivi y Nami caminaban por las instalaciones del colegio. Vivi le mostraba cada una de ellas mientras hasta que se toparon con un grupo de chicas. Nami accidentalmente chocó con una chica de cabello negro con unos reflejos medios azulados, moreno y muy bonita.

_-Oye niña, ten más cuidado!- _le gritó enfadada la chica.

_-Oye no fue solo mi culpa, en parte también es tuya!- _se defendió Nami.

_-Pero como te atreves a hablarme asi, no sabes quién soy?- _le dijo enfadada la chica.

_-Pues debería saberlo?- _le volvió a decir Nami.

_-Yo soy la hija del director de esta escuela, Nico Robin- _le dijo con aire superior.

_-Pues me alegro por ti- _dijo Nami enfadándose cada vez más con aquella chica.

_-Ya Robin, cálmate!- _le dijo un chico de cabellos verdes corto, cuerpo atlético, muy guapo.

_-Pero Zoro amor…-_decía Robin.

_-No fue nada Robin, ambas chocaron, ambas tienen la culpa- _decía metiéndose en la conversación un chico de cabello negro, con una sonrisa en los labios que siempre está alegre.

_----------------------_

_El que más llamó su atención fue ese tal Zoro, no sabía por qué pero ese chico le hizo sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido, algo que ella desconocía pero que quizás pronto descubriría._

_---------------------_

_Nami y Vivi estaban en la salida y vieron la escena de Zoro y Robin besándose. Nami sintió deseos de vomitar._

_-Oye Nami quieres ir a tomar un helado?- _le preguntó Vivi.

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ Fin Flashback**__** ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**_

-Bueno... creo que ese no fue un grato recuerdo jeje- dijo Zoro nervioso. Nami sonrió.

-No, pero bueno... no fue el peor- dijo mientras su sonrisa de desvanecía.

-Ya te dije, amor, piensa en los momentos felices nada más- le dijo Zoro. Nami le sonrió y luego acercó sus labios a los de él y se besaron con dulzura al principio y luego pasó de ser dulce a apasionado y acalorado. Pasados unos minutos se separaron, ambos jadeando. Se sonrieron mutuamente.

Luego de estar otro rato y riendo, Nami decidió de que ya era tiempo de dejar pasar a los otros. Se despidió de Zoro con un beso en los labios y luego salió de la habitación. Todos se encontraban afuera aún.

-Oye Nami se escuchaban algunos ruidos allí adentro, ¿qué estuvieron haciendo, eh?- preguntó sugestivo Sanji, meneando unas de sus cejas. Nami frunció el ceño, se acercó a él y le golpeó la cabeza gritándole.

-¡Cállate!- por suerte no había nadie allí para escucharla gritar. Sanji se tocaba la cabeza quejándose. Podía verse un gran chichón en su cabeza y unas lágrimas salían por sus ojos.

-¡Nami eres mala!- se quejó el rubio- yo solo preguntaba- volvió a decir.

-Pues no preguntes- le contestó Nami- Bien, ahora ¿quién va a entrar?- preguntó mirando a todos.

Luffy dio un paso adelante.

-Yo- le respondió. Nami le sonrió y Luffy le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Le hará bien verte- le dijo Nami a Luffy con una sonrisa en su rostro. Luffy solamente asintió y luego se adentró en la habitación, dejando a los demás afuera cerró la puerta.

-Hola Zoro- saludó el moreno. Zoro lo miró y sonrió y Luffy le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Hola Luffy- le contestó el peliverde.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Luffy mirando el vendaje en su estómago.

-Bien, siento un poco de dolor, pero no es nada- dijo mientras le sonreía a su mejor amigo.

-¿Sabes?- dijo llamando la atención de Zoro- nunca te había visto sonreír tantas veces seguidas... al menos no sonrisas sinceras- dijo alegre su amigo, sonriéndole. Zoro le correspondió la sonrisa.

-A mí también me sorprende eso, pero todo esto es gracias a Nami- dijo Zoro. En tan solo decir o pensar su nombre, su corazón latía como loco y parecía que se saldría por su pecho.

-Jajaja ¿recuerdas cómo comenzó todo esto? Creo que si no hubiéramos hecho aquella apuesta, ahora no estarías con Nami- le recordó Luffy.

-Yo no lo creo así, creo que igual estaríamos juntos con o sin la apuesta, aunque es divertido recordar eso- dijo Zoro recordando el momento en que él y sus amigos habían hecho la apuesta.

-Si, pero ese día no solo hicimos la apuesta, ¿recuerdas? También fue el primer día en que le dijiste a Robin que no saldrías con ella si no con nosotros jajaja y también el día en que me sacaron a mi y a ella de la clase- dijo recordando también...

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ Flashback ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**_

_Un grupo de chicos se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela mirando la escena en la que Nami era llevada por Vivi dentro de la escuela._

_-Oigan no creen que la nueva es linda?- _decía Sanji con corazones en los ojos- creo que estoy enamorado- siguió diciendo Sanji.

_-Siempre dices lo mismo_- le dijo Zoro_- lo dices cada vez que ves a una chica que te guste- continuó diciendo._

_-Eso no es cierto- _dijo Sanji_- ella es diferente, vieron como me ignoró ayer- _dijo recordando-_ eso significa que será un reto conquistarla y a mi me gustan mucho los retos- le decía a sus amigos Sanji._

_-Zoro tiene razón Sanji, siempre es lo mismo, lo haces con todas las chicas- _le dijo a Sanji, Luffy_- pero también tiene razón Sanji, esa chica es muy bonita- _decía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-Tu piensas Zoro? Te parece linda?- _preguntó Sanji.

_-mmm…puede ser- _dijo Zoro.

_-Oh cierto no puedes hablar de chicas tu, porque si se entera tu noviecita te irá mal!- _decía Sanji riéndose_- además siempre haces lo que ella te pide- _siguió diciendo_._

_-Ya cállate Sanji!- _le dijo Zoro furioso.

_-Pero es verdad Zoro, siempre le haces caso a lo que te dice, es como si ella te controlara, siempre que te decimos de salir juntos, se aparece tu novia y dice que ya tienen planes- _decía Luffy.

_-Ella a mi no me controla!- _dijo Zoro estallando en furia.

_-Pues no pareciera- _decía Sanji_- si es cierto demuéstralo, hoy ustedes dos tenían una cita, cierto?- _Zoro asintió levemente con la cabeza_- bueno dile que no puedes ir, que tienes planes con nosotros- _dijo Sanji.

_-Está bien, lo haré- _decía Zoro resignado.

_----------------------------_

_-Te sacaron de clases?- _dijo deduciendo lo que había pasado con Nami_- a mi también jejeje por quedarme dormido_- decía animadamente Luffy. Éste chico no parecía malo, es más Nami pensaba que le podría llegar a caer bien.

_-Mmm…- _dijo Nami. En eso el timbre del receso sonó y todos los alumnos salieron. Sanji y Zoro se acercaron a Luffy.

_-Hey Luffy!- _le dijo Sanji_- qué haces aquí y con ésta preciosura?- _dijo mientras miraba a Nami de arriba abajo, ella solo lo miró con mala cara.

_-Me la encontré cuando me echaron de clases- _dijo Luffy.

_-Ah- _dijo Zoro, mientras disimuladamente miraba a Nami. En eso se acercan a ellos Robin, quien se cuelga de Zoro y le da un beso en los labios, Nami la miró con enfado.

_-Zoro qué haces aquí_?- preguntó Robin_- y con ésta…chica?- _dijo mirando a Nami despectivamente.

_Nami se encontraba realmente enfadada con esa maldita hija del director, estaba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, ya no aguantaba más estar ahí sin hacer nada mientras ella la miraba de esa manera tan despectiva._

_-Oye tienes algún problema conmigo?- _preguntó Nami a Robin bastante enojada.

_-No, es solo que…- _decía mientras la miraba de arriba abajo_- estás algo fea- _decía Robin riéndose. Eso fue suficiente, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Nami se acercaba a ella dispuesta a darle su merecido, pero fue detenida por Zoro.

_-Déjame!- _le decía Nami a Zoro.

_-No!- le contestó él- _no te acerques a mi novia- decía con el ceño levemente fruncido Zoro.

_-Grrr…- _dijo y se fue de ahí y se encontró con Vivi.

_-------------------------------_

_-Oye Robin por qué le dijiste esas cosa?- _preguntó Zoro a su novia.

_-Qué? La defenderás?- _le dijo enfadada Robin.

_-No, pero no debiste decirle esas cosas, la provocaste y si yo no hubiera estado te hubiera golpeado- _dijo mientras pensaba "debí haber dejado que lo haga, se lo merecía" lo pensaba inconscientemente.

_-Lo siento, mi amor, no volverá a suceder- _"Si claro", se decía en su mente.

_-Ah otra cosa más_- decía Zoro_- hoy no saldré contigo, quedé en salir con ellos- _decía Zoro mientras señalaba a Luffy y Sanji.

_-Qué?!- _explotó Robin_- lo he estado planeando todo el fin de semana y ahora me dices que no, que te irás con ellos!- _decía furiosa Robin.

_-Si- _contestó Zoro.

_-Grrr…- _dijo y se fue enfadada. Los chicos ahora se habían quedado solos.

_-Bien hecho Zoro- _ledecía Sanji dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

_-Cambiemos de tema- _dijo Zoro.

_-Claro- _dijo Sanji_- no vieron las piernas de esa chica- _dijo recordando a Nami.

_-De quien? de Nami?- _preguntó Luffy.

_-Así que, que asi se llama- _decía Sanji.

_-Si- _dijo Luffy_- es bonita, no?- _dijo Luffy y Sanji asintió con la cabeza y Zoro simplemente se quedó callado, pero para sus adentros pensaba igual que Luffy y Sanji.

_-Oigan hagamos una apuesta- _decía Sanji.

_-Una apuesta_?- preguntaron Zoro y Luffy.

_-Si, el primero que consiga conquistar a la hermosura de Nami, podrá comer todo lo que quiera toda la semana en un restaurante y los otros dos que no lo consigan deberán pagar todo lo que coma al ganador- _dijo Sanji con una sonrisa.

_-Todo lo que quiera?- _dijo Luffy_- yo acepto- dijo _con una sonrisa, además Nami le había parecido una chica muy linda y le gustaría hacerla su novia.

_-Yo, no sé…- _decía Zoro, recordando a Robin.

_-Vamos Zoro, Robin no vale la pena, pero Nami si, ella es un reto, en cambio, tu a penas le pediste Robin que fuera tu novia, ella al instante te dijo que si, no hiciste ningún esfuerzo, en cambio Nami te hará sudar la gota gorda- _decía Sanji tratando de convencer a su amigo_- además deberías terminar con esa pesada, ni siquiera tu la aguantas- _decía.

_-Está bien lo haré, pero lo de terminar con Robin, lo pensaré- _decía Zoro comenzando a caminar ya que el timbre para entrar a clases de nuevo, había sonado…

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ Fin Flashback ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**_

-No puedo creer que haya dicho que pensaría si terminaría o no con Robin- dijo Zoro sacudiendo levemente su cabeza. En el momento en que vio a Nami tendría que haber terminado con ella.

-Jajaja yo tampoco- dijo Luffy riéndose. Dirigió su mirada hacia la herida de Zoro y eso le trajo recuerdos y no de los buenos. Su mirada se ensombreció y Zoro lo notó.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado.

-Nada, es que... recordé lo que ese maldito bastardo me dijo cuando... bueno... tú y Nami estaban teniendo su _momento_ (cuando se besaban)- dijo Luffy y luego recordó.

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ Flashback ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**_

_Luffy vio que Nami se acercaba al cuerpo ensangrentado de Zoro. No quería pensar lo peor. No quería pensar que su mejor amigo había muerto, que había sido asesinado por el maldito bastardo que tenía adelante suyo._

_-¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!- _gritó Luffy, apretando fuertemente sus puños. Kuro lo miró y luego se echó a reír nuevamente.

_-¡Jajaja! Bien, puede que lo sea, pero por lo menos ese tipo está muerto... aunque bueno, él no es mi objetivo principal_- le dijo Kuro. Luffy sabía que se refería a Nami y eso le enfurecía.

_-¡Dime!- _gritó colérico_- Dime, ¿¡Por qué quieres hacerle daño a Nami!? ¿¡Qué te hizo ella!?- _preguntó aún con los puños apretados.

_-¿Quieres saberlo?- _preguntó siniestro_- bueno... pues, porque ella es mía, me pertenece y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella y ni tú ni nadie me lo impedirá- _le contestó_._

_Su respuesta enfureció aún más a Luffy. ¡Mataría a ese mal nacido!_

_-¡No trates a Nami como si fuera de tu propiedad, bastardo_!- le gritó Luffy. Kuro volvió a reírse.

_-Claro que la trataré así, porque ella es de mi propiedad- _dijo Kuro cínicamente. Estaba bastante claro que ese tipo estaba loco.

_Luffy enfurecido se abalanzó contra Kuro, quien seguía riendo, y le asestó un golpe en su rostro, enviándolo al suelo. Kuro no se había dado cuenta de que Luffy lo iba a atacar, no hasta que sintió su puño en su rostro y luego, su cuerpo en el suelo._

_Kuro se levantó del suelo._

_-Maldito- _masculló acercándose amenazadoramente a Luffy. Éste miró por encima del hombro de Kuro y pude ver que Nami estaba besando a Zoro y éste le correspondía. Entonces eso significaba... significaba...

_-Zoro- _dijo bajo tratando de que Kuro no lo escuchara. Se había alegrado mucho porque su amigo seguía con vida.

Kuro dejó de caminar.

_-¿Zoro?- preguntó_. ¿Qué no estaba muerto? Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan feliz el bastardo de su amigo? Miró hacia la dirección en la que miraba Luffy y vio como Zoro y Nami se besaban. Eso lo enfureció. ¡Nadie tocaba a Nami excepto él!

_Luffy se dio cuenta de que Kuro miraba en la dirección de Zoro y Nami. ¡Diablos! Se había dado cuenta. Tenía que hacer algo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, sintió una fuerte patada en su estómago y luego sintió como caía sobre los bancos del salón._

_No podía levantarse, le faltaba el aire. Vio como Kuro se acercaba a la pareja. Esperaba que alguien llegara y les ayudara y que nada pasara._

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ Fin Flashback ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**_

-¿Dijo todo eso?- susurró entre dientes Zoro.

-Si- dijo Luffy agachando la cabeza. Se lamentaba no haber podido hecho algo para parar a Kuro- lo siento- susurró. Zoro lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó Zoro, confundido.

-Por no poder haber hecho algo para parar a Kuro- susurró mientras apretaba los puños y unas finas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, hiciste lo que pudiste- le tranquilizó Zoro. Luffy lo miró y sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias- Zoro puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tampoco tienes que agradecerme- le contestó. Luffy le sonrió de nuevo. Continuaron hablando por un rato más y luego Luffy decidió que ya era momento de irse.

Salió de la habitación y dejó entrar a Sanji y Vivi.

Sanji entretuvo a su amigo con sus payasadas. Los tres en la habitación se reían. Aunque también Sanji recibía algunos golpes por parte de su, ahora, novia por decir cosas pervertidas. Y así pasaron el resto de los visitantes a saludarlo y preguntarle cómo estaba.

Le habían dicho que Nami aún seguía allí y que entraría de nuevo luego de que todos pasaran. Eso a Zoro le agradó en demasía. Cómo deseaba verla.

La puerta de su habitación volvió a abrirse y sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero al ver de quién se trataba su sonrisa se desvaneció y su ceño se frunció levemente. Era Robin. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

-Eh... hola Zoro- saludó en un susurro nervioso Robin.

-Hola- saludó secamente él. Su tono entristeció un poco a la chica.

-Eh... yo... yo quería saber cómo estabas. Susurró tímidamente mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a la cama de Zoro. Éste no la miró al rostro.

-Bien- respondió con otro monosílabo. No quería ser malo, pero ella había tratado muy mal a _su_ Nami y eso no se lo perdonaría fácilmente. Escuchó unos sollozos a su lado y dirigió su mirada hacia la fuente de los sollozos y se encontró con Robin cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar por su rostro. Esto lo sorprendió. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Eran lágrimas de cocodrilos o no?

-¡Lo siento mucho Zoro!- dijo de repente Robin, asustando a Zoro. Se había quitado las manos del rostro, pero las lágrimas aún seguían cayendo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Que lo siento mucho, por todo lo que les hice, por haberlos hecho sufrir a ti y a Nami... por todo- dijo sollozando- y también me disculpo por todo lo que pasó hoy... todo fue mi culpa, ¡mi culpa!- dijo casi desesperada.

-¿Tu culpa? ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó confundido. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con todo lo que había pasado?

-Porque... porque yo también tuve que ver con todo esto de Kuro... yo fui la que hizo que él entrara en el Instituto como profesor suplente... yo lo hice, ¡yo!. Dijo mientras más lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo mientras sentía como el enfado comenzaba a aparecer en él.

-Porque estaba celosa, los celos me cegaban, no me dejaban ver lo que hacía- dijo entre sollozos- quería que Nami sufriera por quitarte de mi lado, yo no quería darme cuenta de que me habías dejado de amar o de que, tal vez, nunca lo has hecho, no quería- dijo ahora comenzando a susurrar- no sabes lo que se siente que la persona que quieres no te quiera, no sabes lo que se siente estar en soledad sin amigos, porque al fin de cuentas yo era popular, pero ¿amigos? No tenía ninguno, todos fingían ser mis amigos, nunca conocí el concepto de la palabra _amistad_, ¡nunca!- dijo hipando. Zoro la miraba expectante. Estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando- en cambio, tú, si has tenido la suerte de conocer eso a lo que llaman _amistad_, tienes a Luffy y sanji, tus mejores amigos y ahora has hecho nuevos amigos, como Vivi, Ussop y Kaya... todos ellos si son verdaderos amigos, ellos no fingen serlos... y ahora tienes a alguien a la cual amas y ella te devuelve el sentimiento, en cambio yo no tengo nada... lo perdí todo, tienes suerte, así que no pierdas ésta oportunidad, no cometas tonterías que hagan que te quedes sin amigos, aprovéchalo- dijo secándose las lágrimas y mostrando un diminuta sonrisa.

Zoro estaba sorprendido. Jamás creyó que ella se sintiera de esa manera. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le preguntaba si estaba todo bien en su vida, si algo estaba mal y se sentía mal por ello.

-No llores Robin... yo... yo te perdono- susurró Zoro. Robin lo miró sorprendida.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sin creérselo.

-Si- dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa y Robin se la devolvió- y ¿Nami sabe todo esto? Robin asintió la cabeza y recordó el momento en que le confesó a Nami que ella había hecho que Kuro entrara en el Instituto y demás...

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ Flashback ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**_

_El salón había quedado vacío, excepto por dos personas. Nami y ella. _

_Nami se acercó a Robin y con una mirada confundida, le preguntó._

_-¿Tu avisaste a la policía?- _preguntó confundida Nami.

_-Si, en realidad fue mi padre- _respondió Robin.

_-¿Cómo sabías lo que estaba pasando?- _preguntó.

_-Pasé por el salón, vi lo que estaba sucediendo, tomé una foto y se la mostré a mi padre y él llamó a la policía- _volvió a responder. No sabía a qué quería llegar con eso.

_-Pero, ¿por qué? Pensé que me odiabas- _preguntó más confundida Nami. ¿No se suponía que Robin la odiaba porque le había quitado, supuestamente, a su novio?

_-Si, yo también creía eso, pero los celos me cegaban y no me dejaban ver cómo eran las cosas en realidad- _respondió con voz baja-_ yo no quería ver que Zoro me había dejado de amar o que tal vez nunca me amó, y que te amaba a ti- _Nami se sonrojó al escuchar eso_- y al no querer ver eso hice cosas malas, pero lo peor que pude haber hecho fue estar del lado de Kuro, dejar que entrar en este Instituto como profesor suplente y dejar que te lastimara a ti y a Zoro, pero no solo a ustedes dos si no también a Luffy- _para ese momento su cuerpo estaba temblando y sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Estaba realmente arrepentida_- y yo... yo... de verdad lo siento... sé que estuvo mal lo que hice... pero estoy arrepentida, muy arrepentida- _dijo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas coloradas. Se podía ver en sus ojos que decía la verdad. Estaba arrepentida_-sé que no me merezco tu perdón, ni siquiera merezco que me estés escuchando en este momento, pero por favor... te lo suplico... perdóname, no solo tú... si no también Zoro y Luffy, por todo el daño que les he causado... por favor- _dijo mientras más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Sus ojos ya estaban rojos y un poco hinchados.

_Se llevó ambas manos a los ojos, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas, pero eso era imposible y ya era tarde para tratar de ocultarlas._

_Nami estaba realmente sorprendida ante eso. Jamás creyó que Robin estuviera tan arrepentida y que la ayudara, no solo a ella, si no también a Zoro y Luffy._

_Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Bien, Robin no era de las mejores personas y sabía que había hecho muchas cosas malas, pero la había ayudado, le había salvado a la vida a los tres, había hecho que se llevaran preso a Kuro y estaba muy arrepentida por todo lo que había hecho._

_Con paso lento se acercó a Robin y la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó._

_Robin abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Nami la estaba abrazando. Eso significaba... significaba... Y como si Nami pudiera leer su mente le respondió..._

_-Si, Robin, te perdono... en nombre de los tres... te perdono- _dijo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ Fin Flashback ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**_

-Ah veo que ella también te perdonó- dijo Zoro y Robin volvió a asentir- pero dime, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo el maldito de Kuro para hacer que aceptes hacer todo esto? Tú eres una chica fuerte, una chica que no se deja convencer tan fácilmente- dijo confundido.

-Bueno verás, como te dije, estaba cegada por los celos- dijo recordando el momento en que se encontró a Kuro.

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ Flashback ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**_

_Ya había pasado un día desde que Zoro y Nami habían dado aquella _pequeña_ demostración de afecto. La hija del director caminaba por las calles con furia. Se dirigía al Instituto._

_¿Cómo se atrevía esa maldita zorra a quitarle a su novio? Nadie, pero nadie, le hacía algo así a Nico Robin y se salía con la suya._

_Esa maldita se las iba a pagar y muy caro._

_-Maldita Nami me quitó a mi novio- _mascullaba entre dientes por la calle. La gente la veía a hablar sola y lo primero que pensaban era que estaba loca y, en cierto modo, lo estaba en ese momento. Haría sufrir a la zorra que le había quitado su novio y si tenía que hacerlo también haría sufrir a Zoro por hacerle eso.

_Justo cuando había dicho lo de Nami había pasado por un callejón y en ese lugar se encontraba una persona de lentes que la había escuchado, interesando.¿La chica de la que hablaba ella sería la misma? Tenían que serlo, que él supiera el nombre Nami no era muy común por ese lugar._

_Cuando la chica pasó de largo, él salió del callejón y se colocó al lado de ella y le habló, sobresaltándola._

_-Una cosa... ¿tu novio tiene cabello verde?- _preguntó el pelinegro. Robin pegó un salto por la sorpresa y miró a su lado. Era un hombre de cabello corto y negro y lentes. Era guapo, pero no tanto como Zoro.

_-¿Quién eres?- _preguntó desconfiada.

_-Soy Kuro y tu eres...- _preguntó Kuro.

_-Robin- _contestó aún un tanto desconfiado.

_-Y dime... la chica de la que hablabas por casualidad era ¿Nami Okamura?- _preguntó como si nada. Robin se sorprendió. ¿Este hombre conocía a esa maldita?

_-Si... ¿y tú cómo la conoces y cómo sabías quién era mi novio?- _preguntó Robin.

_-Un amigo de la familia- _respondió con una sonrisa siniestra_- y ayer la vi con tu novio- _respondió secamente.

_-¿Y qué quieres?_

_-Recuperar lo que me pertenece y creo que tú puedes ayudarme- _la miró y le sonrió. Robin también lo miró.

_-¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte yo?_

_-¿Tú odias a Nami, no? ¿Y quieres verla sufrir_?- preguntó. Robin asintió y él prosiguió_- pues bueno debes ayudarme a conseguir lo que quiero... es algo que ella no quiso darme en el pasado y que tuve que intentar quitárselo a la fuerza, pero fallé y por eso yo tuve que pagar y ahora quiero mi venganza y mi premio- _dijo cínicamente. Robin lo miró dubitativa.

_-¿Y qué es eso que ella no te quiso entregar?- _preguntó no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

_-Su cuerpo- _respondió simplemente y como si eso no fuera nada.

_-¿¡Qué!? ¿Intentaste violarla?- _dijo casi sin creérselo.

_-Era la única forma de obtener lo que quería, pero fallé... pero ésta vez no lo haré- _dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

_-Y tu quieres que yo te ayude a poder ¿violarla_?- preguntó. Kuro asintió_- ni sueñes que haré una cosa así, puedo odiarla por quitarme a mi novio, pero no te ayudaré a hacer algo así- _le respondió y comenzó a caminar más rápido tratando de alejarse de él, pero Kuro la alcanzó y la tomó por la mano y la hizo parar de caminar_- suéltame- _masculló Robin.

_-No lo haré hasta que termine de hablar- _le respondió Kuro. Robin se dio la vuelta y esperó a que continuara_- tú no tienes que hacer nada malo, solo intenta meterme en el Instituto como profesor y yo ahí sabré qué hacer, además recuerda lo que ella te hizo... te quitó a tu querido novio, seguramente luego de hacerlo ambos se rieron de ti, de lo patética que eres y seguro ella ya se entregó a él, se revolcaron juntos y tú... te quedaste sola, sin nadie a quién querer y que te quiera- _le dijo. Parecía que estaba surgiendo efecto por el rostro que tenía Robin_- y ¿tú qué ibas a hacer para vengarte? Una broma patética, algo que no la afectaría de por vida... sabes que ella se merece mucho más que una simple travesura y sabes que yo puedo ayudarte a vengarte por lo que te hicieron... a los dos- paró un segundo y luego continuó- ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para poder vengarte... es una cosa muy pequeña que cualquiera lo haría- _le susurró cerca del oído.

_-Está bien, lo haré- _le respondió con el ceño fruncido. Esa maldita se lo merecía. Y luego de eso, seguramente, esa chica Nami se iría de la Isla y Zoro volvería a estar con ella y todo seguiría como antes.

_Después de ésta charla, Robin lo llevó al Instituto y se lo presentó a su padre. Tuvieron suerte de que el profesor de Matemática no podría ir por un tiempo a causa de un accidente. Entonces Robin convenció a su papá para que pusiera a Kuro de suplente y luego Kuro continuó con su plan..._

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ Fin flashback ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**_

-Y eso fue lo que pasó, lo siento mucho Zoro... yo no quería, pero él me dijo todas esas cosas y yo... yo...- dijo Robin para después romper a llorar nuevamente. Zoro no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Ese maldito hijo de puta de Kuro había hecho que Robin hiciera su trabajo sucio. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Esperaba que se pudriera en la cárcel.

-Ya Robin no llores, ya te dije que te perdonaba- le susurró Zoro.

-Gracias, gracias. Muchas gracias Zoro- le respondió Robin llorando mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba en forma de agradecimiento.

Zoro al principio se sorprendió ante el acto, pero luego sonrió levemente y le correspondió el abrazo. Ella había hecho cosas malas, pero no había sido su culpa. Ella había pasado por mucho, no tenía amigos, no tenía a nadie que la quisiera, excepto su padre... si es que la quería y el maldito de Kuro seguramente se aprovechó de eso para someterla a sus sucios juegos.

Pasó un minuto y ambos se separaron. Robin lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Ya había parado de llorar.

-Muchas gracias, de nuevo Zoro- dijo dándole una última sonrisa- creo que mejor me voy, ya es tarde y Nami debe estar esperando, adiós- dijo levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Salió de la habitación.

Dos minutos después Nami entró en la oscura habitación y se acercó a la cama de Zoro.

-Robin me dijo que la perdonaste- comentó Nami. Zoro la miró a los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Sí y tú también, ¿verdad?- preguntó. Nami se sentó en la silla y le respondió.

-Sí, ella no tuvo la culpa, toda la culpa la tiene Kuro, él le hizo hacer todas esas cosas- dijo con ira Nami.

-Sí, se aprovechó de su situación y le llenó la cabeza con cosas que no eran y así logró convencerla de que lo metiera en el Instituto- le dijo a Nami mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños. Nami lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Te contó qué fue lo que le dijo para convencerla?- preguntó sorprendida y curiosa Nami. Robin a ella no se lo había contado. Zoro asintió- ¿y qué fue lo que le dijo?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me dijo que le había llenado la cabeza con cosas que no eran- comenzó- ella cuando le dijo que una vez había intentado violarte, pero había fallado y que ahora lo volvería a hacer y no fallaría, se negó rotundamente a hacerlo, dijo que te odiaría, pero no sería capaz de hacerte una cosa así y luego trató de alejarse, pero él la detuvo y comenzó a decirle cosas como que seguro después de que nosotros le dijimos que salíamos nos burlábamos de ella por ser tan patética y que seguro tú ya te habías entregado a mí- dijo esto mientras se sonrojaba. Sabía que eso no era verdad, pero ganas no le faltaban- y bueno... que ya lo habíamos hecho muchas veces... y bueno... tú sabes que eso no es verdad... ya que tú y yo... aún no hemos... ehh... hecho _eso_- dijo mientras se sonrojaba más fuerte.

Nami al escucharlo decir eso también se sonrojó fuertemente. ¡Claro que aún no lo habían hecho! Pero bueno... tenía que admitir que ella sí quería hacerlo.

-Y bueno... así logró convencerla para hacer eso- dijo un sonrojado Zoro.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Zoro lo rompió.

-Eh Nami- la llamó. Nami lo miró. Zoro continuó- ehh ¿quieres acostarte conmigo?- preguntó, aunque no se dio cuenta de la manera en la que lo hizo. Nami se sonrojó fuertemente. Zoro al principio no entendió, pero luego se dio cuenta de la manera en la que formuló la pregunta y él también se sonrojó- ehh no lo malinterpretes Nami- dijo moviendo las manos delante de él- no quise decirlo... de esa forma...- se puso más rojo todavía- quise decir si te querías acostar aca conmigo en la cama, es que no te ves muy cómo en esa silla... – terminó. Solo esperaba que Nami no haya pensado que él le estaba proponiendo hacer _eso._ Nami suspiró aliviadamente y luego asintió. Zoro sintió un gran alivio.

Se movió hacia un lado para hacerle espacio a Nami. Nami se levantó de la silla y se acostó junto a Zoro. La cama era un poco chica por lo que Zoro y Nami estaban un poco apretados. Era un momento un tanto vergonzoso. Nunca habían estado así de cerca.

Para Zoro tenerla así de cerca y no poder hacer nada era una tortura. Bueno, tal vez podía hacer algo.

Metió un brazo por debajo de la cintura de Nami y la acercó más a su cuerpo. Nami se sonrojó levemente. Lo miró a los ojos. Los ojos profundos de Zoro estaban bañados en deseo y los de ella también. Ambos se querían, se deseaban.

Zoro llevó su mano libre hacia la barbilla de Nami y acercó sus deliciosos labios a los de él y en menos de un segundo ambos ya estaba besándose con pasión y deseo. Con su lengua, Zoro recorrió el labio inferior de Nami y ella sin vacilar partió sus labios permitiéndole la entrada a la lengua de Zoro para que la explorara.

Su lengua experta recorrió toda su cavidad para luego encontrarse con su lengua y comenzar un lento y apasionado vaivén. Ninguno quería parar y no se creían capaces de hacerlo. Zoro en una maniobra colocó a Nami debajo de él y a él encima de ella.

Abandonó los labios de Nami para dirigirlos a su níveo cuello. Pasó su lengua por su largo y blanco cuello y dio pequeños mordiscos haciendo que pequeños gemidos escaparan de los labios de Nami y haciendo que su excitación aumente.

Sus manos dejaron la cintura de Nami y se colaron por debajo de la blusa de Nami llegando hasta sus pechos. Apoyó sus manos sobre la tela del sujetador de Nami y masajeó sus pechos con suavidad. Más gemidos se oyeron por parte de Nami.

Nami enredó sus dedos en los cabellos verdes de Zoro. Sentía el calor extenderse por su cuerpo. Quería tenerlo a Zoro dentro de ella, quería entregarse en cuerpo y alma. Abandonó el cabello de Zoro y llevó sus manos a su espalda y lo masajeó con dulzura. Suspiros salieron de los labios de Zoro. Él quería más y ella también.

Bajó sus manos por la espalda de Zoro. Él ya le había quitado su blusa y ahora estaba besando y lamiendo el nacimiento de sus pechos. Sin darse cuenta llevó sus manos al estómago de él y, sin querer, tocó su herida y...

-¡Ay!- se quejó Zoro. Nami se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento Zoro, no me di cuenta- se disculpó. La preocupación inundaba su rostro. Zoro la miró y le sonrió levemente.

-No es nada, puedo continuar... si tu quieres- le contestó.

-No, no sigamos, estás herido y no quiere que te lastimes de nuevo... ya tendremos otra oportunidad de hacerlo- dijo Nami. Pero se lamentaba que no pudieran continuar- pero lo disfruté mientras duró- le dijo sonrojada.

-Yo también- le respondió con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojado.

Nami se colocó al lado de Zoro y se puso de nuevo su blusa. Se acurrucó cerca de él y aspiró su aroma. Ah como la embriagaba su aroma.

-Ya tendremos otra oportunidad, porque estaremos juntos para siempre, ¿cierto?- dijo Nami. Ella quería estar para siempre con él, no quería que la abandonara nunca. Zoro la miró con dulzura y, luego de darle un corto beso en los labios, le respondió.

-Claro, estaremos juntos para siempre- le respondió. Él quería estar siempre con ella y al parecer ella también. ¡Qué feliz era! La acercó más a él y la abrazó fuerte como si ella fuera a desaparecer.

Y así se quedaron los dos. Acurrucados y abrazados en los brazos del otro. Ese era un amor que nunca se acabaría, un amor verdadero. Estarían juntos por siempre, nada los separaría. Ambos se quedaron dormidos acompañados por el otro. No había nada que pudiera separarlos...

**FIN!!**

* * *

**Buenooo... se acabó la historiaaa!! T.T por un lado estoy feliz de q x fin la pude terminar, pero x otro la voy a extrañaaaar!!! T.T pero bueno... todas las historias tienen q terminar lamentablemente u.u y bueno ¿qué les pareció el final? ¿les gustó o les pareció horrible y aburrido? espero q sea lo contrario!! tardé en escribir este cap!! además les puse LIMA jajaja pensé en poner Lemon, pero no... al final no puse jajaja bueno... todavía me falta el epílogo =)**

**Hablando del Epílogo, ahora en profile voy a poner una encuesta q se titula: "´¿De qué quieren que trate el Epílogo del fic Amor de Colegio de One Piece?" espero q voten, sii?? ya q el epílogo no lo voy a poner hasta que las votaciones determinen de qué se tratará el epílogo =) miren q soy buena! les dejo elegir XD jajaja ahora sii me voy! espero qme dejen review sii?? al menos en este ultimo cap =)**

**REVIEWS DE DESPEDIDA X FAAAA!! =)**


	14. Chapter 14: Epílogo

**Holaaa!!! bueno aca x fin les traigo el epílogoooo!! q x cierto ya les digo q se trata del casamiento, fiesta y noche de bodas XD jajaja espero q lo disfruten... umm hace tiempo q no escribo un lemon asi q espero q me haya kedado bn =) bueno ustedes ya me dirán!! q disfruten el cap!!**

**Advertencia: Este cap contiene lemon, si no les gusta o son menores no lean y si no es así, bueno bien x ustedes =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Epílogo**

Ese era el gran día. Ese era el día en que se casaba. ¡Ah, se sentía tan nerviosa! Por fin podría casarse con el amor de su vida. ¡Cuánto tiempo había esperado por ello!

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde aquél incidente con Kuro. Ahora Nami tenían 20 años, mientras que Zoro 21. ¡Y ese era el día en que por fin se casarían! Por suerte, todo había ido muy bien después de lo ocurrido con Kuro. Un año después de eso, Nami y Zoro se habían comprometido y luego de algunos años, por fin habían puesto fecha para el casamiento. ¡Y ese era el día! Dos años después de lo ocurrido en su escuela, les habían avisado que Kuro había muerto en la cárcel a causa de una pelea en la que se había metido.

Eso, en cierto modo, le causó un gran alivio. Por lo menos ahora estaba segura de que ya no podría escaparse de la cárcel y arruinar su felicidad otra vez.

Ahora se encontraba a tan solo una hora de casarse y se sentía bastante nerviosa. Suerte que tenía a sus amigas para que la ayudaran a prepararse, si no quién sabe qué habría hecho ella sola.

En ese momento su amiga Vivi le estaba dando los últimos toques a su peinado. Peinado que pudo realizar gracias a que había dejado que su cabello creciera un poco. Ahora le llegaba un poco pasando sus hombros.

Ahora lo llevaba recogido en un elegante peinado con pequeños adornos en blanco y un toque de plateado en él. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de echarse a llorar! Pero no de tristeza, si no de todo lo contrario. De felicidad. Todo su ser estaba que explotaba de felicidad, pero sabía que si derramaba una sola lágrima, Robin la mataría porque eso arruinaría su maquillaje.

Todos se deben estar preguntando, ¿Robin? ¿Y ella qué pinta aquí? Bueno, es que luego de lo ocurrido, Robin había dejado de ser una mala persona y comenzó a hacer nuevos amigos, entre ellos Nami y Zoro. Aunque durante todo un año vivió con la culpa de que Zoro casi había muerto y de todo el daño que Kuro había causado por su culpa, pero siempre Nami trató de convencerla de que nada era su culpa, que no tenía por qué sentirse así, hasta que por fin logró hacerlo.

Y otra cosa era que ahora estaba con Luffy. Ellos también se casarían dentro de unos meses. Robin se había encargado de su maquillaje, mientras que Vivi de su peinado y Kaya de su vestido. Si todo esto salía bien, sería gracias a ellas. Si ellas no hubieran ayudado, nada estaría bien en ese momento.

-Nami, por favor deja de moverte, no puedo terminar de arreglar tu peinado- le regañó Vivi.

-Lo siento Vivi, pero estoy muy nerviosa- contestó Nami, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

-No tienes por qué estarlo Nami, todo saldrá bien- le contestó con dulzura Kaya. Kaya ya se había casado con Ussop hace poco menos de un año y ya estaban esperando su primer hijo. Un pequeño bulto se notaba en su panza. Ya estaba de cuatro meses y medio.

-Tienes razón, pero... ¿qué pasaría si él se arrepiente y me deja plantada?- preguntó Nami con sus ojos como platos. Allí se podía notar el miedo que tenía por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Tú crees que Zoro haría una cosa así?- le respondió Robin con el ceño levemente fruncido- él no te abandonaría así como así, además si lo llegara a hacer se las verá conmigo- dijo alzando un puño.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a reírse. Después de los desagradables acontecimientos vividos hace un par de años, Robin había cambiado notablemente y para bien. Había dejado de ser una arpía, arrogante, zorra y mala persona, y se había convertido en una persona simpática, buena persona y hasta divertida. También unos meses después de aquello había comenzado una relación con Luffy. No era una relación como la que había tenido con Zoro, si es que a eso se le podía llamar relación. Entre ellos sí había química y lo que sentían el uno por el otro se podía palpar en el aire.

Cuando ya faltaban menos de diez minutos para el comienzo de la ceremonia, Vivi, Robin y Kaya ya habían terminado de darle los últimos toques a Nami.

Si antes ella estaba nerviosa ahora estaba que explotaba de nerviosismo. No cabía tanto nerviosismo en su cuerpo. Sus manos le temblaban ligeramente y esto no había pasado desapercibido por sus amigas.

-Vamos Nami, tranquilízate, todo saldrá a la perfección- le tranquilizó Kaya.

-Ah, tienes razón Kaya, debo tranquilizarme- dijo cerrando un minuto los ojos para luego volver a abrirlos y dirigirles una sonrisa a sus amigas quienes se la devolvieron.

-Mírate una vez más en el espejo Nami, ¡estás hermosa!- declaró Vivi, dando pequeños saltitos de emoción.

-Claro- le respondió Nami posándose frente al espejo. Su vestido le llegaba hasta los pies. Era de una tela muy suave y blanca, sin tiras que se ajustaba en su cadera para luego caer suelto hasta llegar al piso. Tenía pequeños adornos en blanco y unos pocos en plateado y también contaba con un bordado de pequeñas flores en la parte superior. También resaltaba sus pechos, haciendo que parecieran un poco más grandes de lo que eran. Y no era que sus pechos fueran pequeños, eso te lo podía asegurar Zoro que los había visto en varias ocasiones.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al pensar en Zoro. Ya quería estar entre sus brazos, sentir el contacto de sus pieles y...

-¡Nami!- gritó Robin sacando a Nami de su ensueño.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-qué pasa?- preguntó Nami sonrojada.

-Estabas como ida- le respondió Vivi- además estabas sonrojada, ¿en qué estabas pensando, eh picarona?- dijo meneando sus cejas y dándole un leve codazo en las costillas en forma de broma. Nami se sonrojó más.

-Eh... nada- dijo desviando su mirada.

-Jajaja no te preocupes Nami, Zoro será todo para ti por la noche- le contestó de forma sugestiva Robin, siguiéndole el juego a Vivi. Kaya miraba esto con una gotita en su cabeza. A veces sus amigas se pasaban de la raya molestando a Nami. Pero bueno, ¿qué le iba a hacer? Eran sus amigas y ella las quería tal cual eran.

-¡Ya paren las dos!- casi gritó Nami, exasperada.

-Jajaja, está bien, está bien- respondieron sus dos amigas al unísono.

-Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, ya tenemos que ir yendo a la Iglesia- les recordó Kaya. ¡Ahh no podía llegar tarde el día de su boda! Las cuatro chicas se apresuraron y se subieron en un Mercedes negro que las llevaría hasta la Iglesia. Suerte que la Iglesia solo se encontraba a un par de cuadras.

En menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraban en la Iglesia. Robin, Kaya y Vivi fueron las primeras en bajarse y fueron a dar aviso de que la novia había llegado.

En la puerta de la Iglesia se encontraba un hombre alto, de cabello entrecano y ojos marrones. Era el padre de Zoro, el la llevaría hasta el Altar, ya que ella no tenía padre. Le estaba eternamente agradecida al señor Roronoa por entregarla a su hijo en el Altar, era un buen hombre y desde que lo había conocido le había caído muy bien. Lo quería como si fuera su propio padre, que ahora más o menos lo sería ya que estaba a punto de casarse con su hijo.

El padre de Zoro se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo el cual ella aceptó. Comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la Iglesia.

-Jamás creía llegar a ver éste día- confesó el señor Roronoa.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Nami sin entender.

-Nunca creía que vería a mi único hijo casarse- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- él siempre ha sido un chico liberal, jamás creía que asentaría cabeza jajaja- rió el padre. Nami lo siguió en sus risas. ¡Cuánta razón tenía él! Ella tampoco se veía casada y ¡mucho menos con Zoro! Ella siempre había pensado que no se casaría nunca, pero cuán equivocada estaba. Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Dentro de la Iglesia se escuchó la Marcha Nupcial. Era su momento de entrar.

Con paso lento entraron en la Iglesia, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los invitados, pero la vista de Nami no estaba puesta sobre ninguno de los invitados, si no en la de su futuro marido. ¡Qué guapo se veía! En su esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra con rayas plateadas. Se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos, al igual que él a ella.

En menos de un minuto, Nami se encontraba junto a Zoro. Ambos mirándose profundamente a los ojos.

La ceremonia dio comienzo.

-Queridos hermanos, hoy estamos aquí reunidos para unir a ésta pareja en Sagrado Matrimonio...- comenzó a Padre. Luego de un rato, los novios ya había dicho sus votos y ahora se acercaba el final- Nami Okamura, ¿aceptas por esposo a Zoro Roronoa en la salud y la enfermedad, la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?- preguntó el Padre a Nami y ésta sin dudar respondió.

-Sí, acepto- dijo con decisión y colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de Zoro. El Padre se dirigió a Zoro.

-Zoro Roronoa, ¿aceptas por esposa a Nami Okamura en la salud y enfermedad, la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?- repitió la pregunta el Padre, pero ésta vez a Zoro.

-Sí, acepto- respondió con decisión al igual que Nami.

-Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer- dijo con una gran sonrisa el Padre- ya puede besar a la novia- dijo casi con una risa al ver la desesperación de Zoro por besa a su ahora esposa.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Zoro tomó por la cintura a Nami y unió sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y pasión. La mayoría de los invitados veía a la pareja con lágrimas en los ojos, en especial Belle-mere, Nojiko y los padres de Zoro.

Después del beso, la pareja salió de la Iglesia por la alfombra roja mientras los invitados le arrojaban arroz.

Ambos se subieron en el Mercedes negro que los llevaría al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

Los dos se encontraban en el asiento trasero del auto mirándose profundamente a los ojos.

-Te amo- le dijo Zoro a Nami.

-Yo también- le respondió Nami mientras se lanzaba a él para besarlo. Era un beso lleno de amor y lujuria. Las manos de Zoro se apoyaron en la cintura de Nami y la acariciaba suavemente, mientras que las manos de Nami estaban alrededor de su cuello, acercándose lo más posible a Zoro.

Las manos de Zoro se dirigieron a los muslos de Nami donde los acarició por sobre la tela del vestido y sus labios habían dejado los de Nami para comenzar a besar el cuello de Nami y dar unos pequeños mordiscos, tratando de no dejar ninguna marca... por ahora.

La voz del chofer del auto interrumpió su encuentro amoroso, cosa que fastidió a ambos. Ninguno quería parar, pero debían hacerlo. Igualmente luego tendrían toda la noche para festejar y no solo aquella noche si no muchas más noches para compartir juntos.

-Hemos llegado- anunció el chofer.

-Bien- respondió Zoro bajándose del auto y dirigiéndose al otro lado del auto para abrirle la puerta a Nami. Una vez lo hizo ella bajó del auto y ambos se dirigieron al salón en donde todos se acercaron a saludarlos y felicitarlos.

-¡Estamos tan felices!- gritaron sus amigas mientras se lanzaban a los brazos de su amiga con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo también lo estoy chicas- dijo con una sonrisa mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-¡No llores Nami! Arruinarás tu maquillaje- le regañó Robin mientras que con un pañuelo se secaba las lágrimas. Nami le sonrió. Luego de ellas se acercaron a ella Ussop y Sanji.

-Esperamos que seas muy feliz Nami- le dijo Ussop, abrazándola.

-Gracias, yo también lo espero- le respondió a su amigo. Luego se acercó Sanji y la abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Ah mi querida Nami se ha casado, qué felicidad!- le dijo Sanji abrazándola fuertemente- escucha, estoy seguro de que Zoro aún no está preparado para criar niños así que cuídense, usen protección, pero no permitan que eso les arruine la diversión y...- en ese momento había llegado su novia, Vivi, y lo jaló por la oreja y se lo llevó.

-¡Tú nunca cambiarás, pervertido!- le gritó su novia.

-Lo siento amorcito, cambiaré ¡lo juro!- dijo Sanji con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Nami en ese momento estaba más roja que nunca.

-Jajaja no dejes que lo que ese pervertido te dijo te preocupe Nami- le respondió con una gran sonrisa su mejor amigo Luffy.

-Tienes razón Luffy- le contestó Nami, pero su sonrojo no se había ido aún.

En ese momento Luffy la abrazó fuertemente y Nami le correspondió.

-Espero que seas muy feliz Nami, tú te mereces esa felicidad después de todo lo que has pasado- le susurró su mejor amigo al oído. Nami asintió- y si Zoro llega a hacerte algo lo mato, aunque también sea mi mejor amigo y tú lo ames- le aseguró. Nami soltó una suave risa.

-Gracias Luffy, pero no creo que sea necesario- le aseguró ella con una sonrisa. Luego Luffy se alejó y dejó que los demás invitados felicitaran a la novia.

Después de saludar y recibir cumplidos y felicitaciones por parte de los invitados, había llegado la hora del primer baile. El Vals.

Nami y Zoro se colocaron en el centro de la pista y la música comenzó a sonar. Ambos se movieron al compás de la música.

-Te ves realmente hermosa- le susurró Zoro besándole el pelo.

-Tú también- le respondió ella escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Continuaron bailando y luego cambiaron de parejas y así sucesivamente hasta que habían bailado con casi todos los invitados. El resto de la fiesta la pasaron bailando, comiendo y bebiendo. Se la estaban pasando muy bien tanto los novios como los invitados, pero en algún momento tenía que terminar.

Robin se acercó a ellos junto con su novio Luffy.

-Chicos, ya es hora de que se vayan, su vuelo sale en una hora- dijo Robin. Ambos asintieron y se habían comenzado a alejar cuando escucharon a Luffy gritarle a Zoro.

-Más vale que la cuides bien o te las verás conmigo- dijo con un puño alzado. Zoro rió y le respondió.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré, jamás la lastimaré- le gritó en respuesta. Ambos se sonrieron y se dirigieron al parque del salón donde los esperaba un pequeño Jet privado, regalo por parte de Robin y su padre el Director del Instituto, y ambos se subieron allí. Su destino era Okinawa, allí pasarían su Luna de Miel. Ese era un lugar que Nami había querido visitar desde que era pequeña, pero nunca había podido y ahora era su oportunidad.

Luego de un viaje de casi tres horas, las cuales Zoro y Nami gastaron besándose y toqueteándose, por fin llegaron a su destino.

Luego de haberse bajado del Jet, se subieron a un auto que los llevaría hacia la cabaña en la cual se quedarían por dos meses. Una cabaña muy linda y bastante espaciosa que quedaba frente a la playa. Desde allí se podía ver el mar, tranquilo y azul. Había sido buena idea pasar su Luna de Miel allí.

Una vez llegaron a su destino Zoro tomó en brazos a Nami, como todo recién casados y se dirigieron a la cabaña a paso medio rápido.

Con lentitud Zoro abrió la puerta de la cabaña con Nami en sus brazos. Una vez abierta con paso rápido se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación. Ni siquiera se paró a mirar el decorado de la acogedora cabaña. Eso no le importaba ahora. Lo único que quería en ese momento era poseer a Nami con desesperación.

Podía sentir los fogosos besos que Nami repartía a lo largo de su cuello. ¡Ah, eso lo excitaba tanto!

Una vez dentro de la habitación, colocó a Nami con suavidad sobre la cama matrimonial y se colocó encima de ella, procurando no aplastarla con su peso.

Sus labios se encontraron. Era una beso lleno de pasión, lujuria y amor.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de ella con suavidad. Iban bajando hasta que llegó al inicio de sus pechos donde los masajeó por encima de la tela del vestido de novia. ¡Ya no aguantaba más! Necesitaba hacerla suya cuanto antes.

Sus manos siguieron bajando hasta que llegó al final del vestido. Comenzó a levantarlo lentamente mientras sus manos acariciaban la tersa piel de sus piernas. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Nami.

Nami llevó sus manos hacia el pecho de su amado y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Por la desesperación de sentir la piel de él, terminó arrancando los botones de un fuerte tirón y luego arrojó la camisa hacia algún lugar de la habitación. Sus manos recorrieron el fuerte pecho de Zoro. Podía sentir las manos de él en sus muslos. Un gemido salió de su boca.

¡Qué placer sentía! Un explosión de calor surgió en su cuerpo.

Las expertas manos de Zoro abandonaron sus piernas, para el desagrado de Nami, y se dirigieron hacia la espalda de ella donde se encontraba el cierre del vestido. Con manos temblorosas, por la ansiedad, abrió el cierre del vestido y comenzó a quitárselo lentamente, dejándola solamente en ropa interior.

Arrojó el vestido, con cuidado de no arruinarlo, al suelo y luego se quedó embobado mirando el cuerpo de su ahora esposa. Era hermosa, realmente lo era. Su cuerpo era suave, era tan... perfecto. Bueno, no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda, pero no importaba cuántas veces lo hiciera, siempre se quedaría impactado ante la vista de ella así.

-Eres hermosa- susurró Zoro. En sus ojos se podía notar la lujuria y el amor. Nami se sonrojó levemente. ¿Por qué lo hacía? No era la primera vez que se lo decía.

-Tu también lo eres- le susurró ella mirándolo a los ojos. Zoro inclinó su rostro y la besó. Era una beso dulce y apasionado a la vez.

Nami lo rodeó por el cuello, atrayéndolo más a ella. Zoro llevó sus manos a los pechos de Nami y comenzó a masajearlos por encima de su sostén. ¡Agh, esa cosa le estorbaba!

Llevó una de sus manos, nuevamente, hacia la espalda de Nami, pero ésta vez para desabrochar el sostén, cosa que realizó en un segundo.

Los pechos de Nami quedaron a la vista. Los ojos de Zoro se oscurecieron más al verlos. Se inclinó y llevó sus labios hacia uno de los pezones de ésta y lo mordisqueó suavemente. En un segundo el pezón de Nami estaba endurecido. Un gemido llenó la habitación.

Mientras que mordisqueaba el pezón izquierdo de Nami, Zoro masajeaba con su mano libre el pecho derecho de ella.

Pronto, él dejó de mordisquear el pezón y comenzó a pasar su lengua por todo el pecho de Nami, haciendo que fuertes gemidos salieran de los labios de ella. La excitación de Zoro aumentaba, acumulándose toda en un solo lugar. Su erecto miembro.

Dejó sus pechos libres y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos por su estómago hasta llegar a sus partes íntimas, que eran cubiertos por un fino pedazo de tela blanca. Con sus dientes, y un gruñido de exasperación, comenzó a quitárselo. Cuando finalmente lo logró, lo lanzó al suelo con fiereza. Quería saborear aquél dulce néctar de ella.

Comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el muslo interior de Nami, haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer. Seguidamente sus labios fueron reemplazados por su lengua que comenzó a lamer sus muslos y luego dirigió su lengua hacia el sexo de ella. Comenzó a saborear toda aquella cavidad con su lengua. Umm qué rico sabía. Siempre lo hacía.

Nami arqueó su espalda al sentir la lengua de Zoro en su interior y profirió un fuerte gemido de placer.

Llevó sus manos hacia los desordenados y, levemente, húmedos cabellos de Zoro y comenzó a tirar de ellos hacia su interior. No quería que Zoro dejara de realizar su labor. No quería que su lengua abandonara su interior nunca. Quería sentirlo ahí por un buen rato.

Ahora no solo se encontraba Zoro invadiendo su interior solo con su lengua, ahora había incorporado dos dedos que jugueteaban con su clítoris. Varios gemidos escaparon de los labios de Nami.

¡Ahhh podía sentirlo! Ya venía, ya venía. Su primer orgasmo en aquella noche. Y estaba en lo cierto, en aquel instante pudo sentir su primer orgasmo.

Zoro con gusto comenzó a saborear con su lengua el dulce néctar de ella. ¡Ahh qué bien sabía! Luego de haber saboreado todo aquello, abandonó el sexo de ella y comenzó a besarla a partir de sus muslos, por su estómago hasta llegar a su cuello, donde dio pequeños mordiscos y lametazos y luego volvió a subir hasta llegar a su mandíbula y luego hasta sus labios donde la besó fervientemente.

En un rápido movimiento Nami se encontraba encima de Zoro, mirándolo con lujuria.

-Ahora es mi turno- le susurró seductoramente en el oído y sintió cómo él se estremecía. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro. Mordió su lóbulo y luego comenzó a llenarlo de besos. Primero en los labios, luego en la mandíbula, luego en su pecho, donde se entretuvo dando pequeños lametazos y jugando un poco con sus pezones, luego continuó por su estómago hasta llegar a su cintura, donde se detuvo al darse cuenta de que aún llevaba sus pantalones.

Comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón y luego le quitó los pantalones negros, dejándolo solo en bóxers. Se detuvo un segundo para mirarlo. Un gran bulto se hacía presente en sus bóxers. Otra sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro. Eso era producto de su excitación.

Con suma lentitud, para fastidio de Zoro, comenzó a quitarle los bóxers con sus suaves manos. Una vez hecho los arrojó al suelo sin mirar. Su vista estaba puesta sobre la gran erección de su marido. Umm lo harían sufrir un poco.

Llevó sus labios hacia los de Zoro y lo besó apasionadamente. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Nami apretó ambos cuerpos, haciendo que la erección de Zoro y su intimidad se tocaran, provocando un sonoro gemido en Zoro. Sonrió con superioridad.

-N-nami... n-no juegues, por favor... v-vamos hazlo ahora- decía entre suspiros Zoro. Nami rió melodiosamente en su oído y luego comenzó a bajar una de sus manos hacia la erección de él.

Rozó con sus dedos la punta del miembro de Zoro, haciendo que él gimiera fuertemente. Luego rodeó con su mano su erección y comenzó a moverla de arriba abajo, masajeándolo y apretándolo de vez en cuando. Zoro soltó varios gemidos y también uno que otro gruñido. ¡Estaba realmente excitado! Necesitaba tenerla dentro suyo en ese instante.

Sin esperar un segundo más, colocó a Nami debajo de él y sin previo aviso la penetró. Haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido. Se mantuvo allí quieto por unos segundos para que Nami se acostumbrara a su intrusión. Luego comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Sus embestidas comenzaron a acelerarse haciendo que la cama se moviera junto con ellos. Nami ayudaba moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de sus embestidas. Las manos de Nami estaban en la espalda de Zoro, arañándolo levemente, mientras que las manos de él estaban una a cada lado del cuerpo de ella.

Luego de unas cuantas embestidas más Zoro tuvo su primer orgasmo, mientras que Nami tuvo el segundo. Zoro cayó pesadamente sobre el cuerpo de Nami. Ambos estaban jadeando. Luego de un momento, Zoro rompió su unión y se recostó al lado de Nami, abrazándola por la cintura mientras que ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho y lo abrazaba también por la cintura. Zoro los había tapado a ambos con la fina y blanca sábana.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. No necesitaban palabras para decir lo que querían decir, mas sin embargo Zoro abrió su boca para decir las palabras que le transmitía por su mirada a Nami.

-Te amo- susurró dulcemente mientras le acariciaba una mejilla sonrojada.

-Yo también te amo- le susurró ella mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, sellando su amor, para luego caer dormida entre sus brazos al igual que él.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, 'les gusto? ¿no? jajaja espero q siiii!! y ¿q piensan del lemon? ¿me kedó bn? ¿estuvo feo? bueno ya me lo dicen x un review =) y el resto del epílogo ¿les gustó? ¿Sanji algún día cambiará? Cambió mucho Robin ¿no? jajaja XD bueno espero q me dejen reviews, sii?? bueno... voy a extrañar esta historia T.T y tmb a los lectores T.T pero bue... q le puedo hacer u.u bueno me voy, espeo q les haya gustadooo!! y muchas gracias a todos los lectores y los q dejaron review durante toda la historia! en vdd se los agradezco!! =) xauuuuuuuuu...**


End file.
